Don't Think I Don't Think About It
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: TFP. Don't think I don't think about it, was something they didn't give the other credit for. Rated M for Jazz and Prowl love. Some OOC moments.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello! I know it has been quite some time since I have put anything up here. Let alone something new. This is a Transformers Fic and it is the first one I have written that I have decided to post. Let me all know what you think. I will put it as complete for now. But if you all like it and want me to add more. Feel free to tell me what you would like to see. But keep in mind I like my stories having happy endings. Also! I believe this is the first fic i have posted that is written in 3rd person. It was hard to keep it up, so let me know what you think about that, too.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT IDEA! **

**I do not own the songs either.** But I want to thank, Darius Rucker and Miranda Lambert. Their songs gave me the inspiration to write this.

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

Cycle :1 Hour

Metacycle: 1 Year

* * *

"One day he was there, the next he was gone." "But I thought the two you were happy?" Jazz looked to his friend Ironhide. "I thought so too. I really did. But as time went on he continued to spend more time with work then he did with me. It got so bad that the only time I was seeing him was while I was in his office giving him a report or when we were in a meeting together." Jazz sighed.

Ironhide patted his back gently. "So how are you doing these days?" "I play at the club down the street." "You? Playing music?" The saboteur laughed lightly. "Why don't you come by tonight with some of the gang." Ironhide thought for a moment. "I get off at 7." "I start playing at 8. See you then?" He shook the weapons specialist's servo. "See you then."

They shared one last laugh and headed their own way. Jazz went home and got everything ready. He went through his song list. He needed to get 3 songs for tonight. He went through his piles and found the perfect 3 he would play tonight.

He went to the club and started to set up when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Jazz!" He turned around and looked up. "'Hide!" He smiled back. He noticed that Ratchet, Wheeljack and Skyfire were with him. He gave them all hugs. "Thanks for coming." He was happy. He didn't expect them to show up as well, he only half expected Ironhide to even come.

"I couldn't get a hold of Prowl." He felt his spark twinge in pain at Skyfire's words. He gave the best fake smile he could. "Why would he want to come and see me? He is busy with his new life and his new bonded."

Everyone was confused. Since when did Prowl have a new bonded? How did Jazz know if they didn't? When Jazz left Prowl he left the team. He put in his notice with Optimus and left. Prowl was too busy to notice and it was killing the saboteur to not be noticed by the one who claimed to love him.

"Anyway, I am about to go on. I will see you guys after the show." They took their seats and he went up on stage. He started to play his songs. When he got to his final song his band left the stage and he sat down. "This one is called. Don't think I don't think about it." Everyone sat in silence while the music had its solo.

"I left out in a cloud of tail lights and dust. Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough. Saw you in the rear-view standing. Fading from my life, but I wasn't turning around, no, not this time."

Ironhide's helm shot up. He knew that this song was about Prowl.

"But don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think it don't get to me, between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. Don't think I don't wonder bout. Could've been, should've been all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said. But don't think I don't think about."

Ironhide now knew how much Jazz had loved Prowl. He had never stopped thinking about him. He knew why Jazz had put his notice in and left. He couldn't handle being so close to Prowl and not be with him.

"When we make choices we gotta live with them. Heard ya found a real good man and ya married him. I wonder sometimes if I cross your mind. Where would we be today, if I never drove that car away."

Ironhide knew how Jazz felt. After tonight he needed to find Prowl and if Prowl felt anything for this broken sparked bot. Then he had to get them together. Or at the very least, he needed Prowl to hear Jazz sing this song.

"But don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think it don't get to me, between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. Don't think I don't wonder 'bout. Could've been, should've been all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said. But don't think I don't think about it."

"Don't think I don't think about it. But don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think you don't get to me, between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. Don't think I don't wonder 'bout, Could've been, should've been all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said. But don't think I don't think about it."

Jazz stood and bowed. Everyone clapped and he left the stage. He came down and met up with his friends. "Well done." "You're amazing." Jazz bowed. "Thank you." They waved as they left but Ironhide stayed behind. "That was about Prowl wasn't it?" Jazz's head shot up. "I thought as much." "How did you know?" Ironhide patted his friend on the back. "I know you are in pain my dear friend. Why don't you talk to him?"

"'Hide, it has been almost a metacycle since I have worked with the team. If he really wanted me back, he would have called. I am not sure he even notices." "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, 'Hide is, I don't even think he noticed I am gone." "You are wrong. He quit the team after he found out you had quit. None of us could convince him to stay with the team. He put in his notice and apology letter. None of us have heard from him since"

He thought it was odd. Why would the SIC quit when he had it made. He was Optimus' right servo. Unless… No… He wouldn't, would he? "Are you sure none of you have heard from him since he quit?" Ironhide nodded. "We need to get Ratchet, Wheeljack and Skyfire to help." Ironhide's stance changed from relaxed to concerned.

"What do you know that I don't, Jazz?" Jazz looked up at Ironhide with cold hard optics. "If I am right... Then he is out on the streets." "I don't understand…" "He never handled relationships ending well. He was in pieces when I found him. He is on the streets trying to forget." Jazz and Ironhide ran out of the bar.

"Get Ratchet and the rest and look outward from his house." Jazz took off in a sprint. Primus, not again. It was hard enough to end the relationship. But to for Prowl to be taken from him completely was something Jazz couldn't handle. Jazz stopped when he heard some moaning in an alley. Jazz looked and knew right away that it was Prowl.

He took off down the alley and skidded to a stop. He knelt down and looked at Prowl. He was in bad shape. He pulled Prowl in to his arms and wanted to cry. So often had Prowl held him when things went wrong, or something bad happened.

"Prowl… I'm sorry for everything. Please... Come back to me." Jazz held Prowl tight as sobs rocked his frame. "Ja..azz?" Jazz looked down and gave a small smile when he saw that Prowl was online at the very least. "Prowl, I-" "No, I need to say something. I am sorry I put my work above you. I am sorry I left you alone all the time. I really did love you. I still love you and only you." "Wait. You didn't bond with anyone after I left?"

He coughed. "No, why would I do that? You are the only one I have ever wanted." Jazz kissed him deeply right there in the alley. He pulled back from the kiss. "Let's get you to Ratchet." He held him tighter in his arms and stood up. He ran out of the alley and down the street and saw Skyfire just up ahead. "Skyfire!" He turned and looked at the saboteur. "You found him! How is he?" "He is barely online. Where are Ratchet and the others?" "This way, follow me."

He followed Skyfire down the road and they came to Ratchet and Wheeljack. Moments later Ironhide came around the corner. "Ratchet, please help him!" Ratchet took off down the road and they all followed. The ex TIC looked down at Prowl who wasn't moving. :Stay with us, Prowl. I need you to stay with me.: He commed him hoping he could hear him.

They got back to Ratchet's medbay and the saboteur put him down on the medical berth and Ratchet kicked them all out. 2 cycles later Ratchet came out and told them how he was. They all smiled he was going to be okay.

Ratchet released him. Jazz took him back to his home and laid him on his berth. Jazz sat down on the couch and his intakes took a deep breath. At least he was alive. "Jazz." He stood up and went up to his berth room. "Hey…" He sat next to Prowl.

Prowl leaned his head on him. "I don't feel so good." Jazz rubs soothing circles on his back. "That is what happens when you live on the streets and do stupid things" The other nodded. "Prowl. I am sorry that I quit us and everything without talking to you about it. But you didn't exactly come to see me often. I left because I thought you didn't care."

"I have always cared. I have always loved you. I have never been sure of anything but my love for you. My love for you was something I knew would never break. I knew you loved me. I am sorry that I abandoned you all the time. Can you forgive me?" He nodded.

"I did a long time ago. We can talk more when you start feeling better." Jazz went to stand up but before he could. Prowl had pulled him into a kiss. Jazz melted in to the kiss. "I love you, Jazz." Jazz smiled and hugged Prowl. "I love you too."

The following night cycle Jazz left again to play at the club. Prowl woke up and noticed he was alone. He found a note left for him. ~Ironhide will be by to see how you are feeling.~ He heard a knock on the door and assumed that was Ironhide. He sighed as he got out of the berth and went to the door. Sure enough it was Ironhide.

He opened the door. "How can I help you?" "Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" He scoffed. "Who was the one who told him, I quit?" "I did. But why is that a bad think? We found you alive." He walked away from the door knowing Ironhide would follow him. "What makes you think I want to be alive? You think I like suffering? Once I'm better he will be gone again!"

Ironhide sighed. "Come with me." "I don't want to go anywhere with you." Ironhide grabbed the tactician and dragged him out the door. "Slag it, Ironhide! Let go of me." "Only, if you agree to come with me." "Fine! Just let me go. You are hurting me." He let go of his friend's wrist. The weapons specialist took him to the club he had been to the previous night.

While Ratchet had been working on Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide had talked about what to do about him.

Eventually the saboteur wanted to have the one he loved know what he had gone through over the last metacycle. He wanted him to hear the songs he had been playing at the club but wasn't going to try and bring him until he was well enough to leave the house.

Ironhide sighed. He knew that this wasn't the plan that they had but if he didn't do this. Prowl would likely take off back to the very street they had found him on yesterday. He held the door open for his friend and motioned for him to go inside.

"What are we doing here?" Ironhide looked at his friend and politely responded. "Proving to you how wrong you are about Jazz." "I… I don't understand." "Since he quit the team he has been playing here most nights. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Skyfire and I came to see him play last night." Prowl only nodded.

They sat down and the music started. The two of them looked up to see Jazz on the stage. "This is called Over You." He started singing.

"Weather man said it's gonna snow. By now I should be used to the cold. Mid-February shouldn't be so scary. It was only December. I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me."

Prowl went to stand and Ironhide motioned for him to stay sitting.

"But you went away. How dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be OK. But I'm not going to, ever get over you."

Prowl started to tear up.

"Living alone here in this place, I think of you, and I'm not afraid. Your favorite records make me feel better. Cause you sing along, with every song. I know you didn't mean to give them to me. But you went away. How dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be OK. But I'm not going to ever get over you"

Prowl wiped his tears away with his servos.

"It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone."

His spark sank. Jazz had thought that Prowl wasn't going to make it.

"Cause you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be OK. But I'm not going to ever get over you."

The saboteur's band mates left the stage and Jazz sat down to sing his next song. "One of my favourites, 'Don't think I don't think about it'. I hope you all enjoy."

The music had its solo and then the saboteur started to sing. "I left out in a cloud of tail lights and dust. Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough. Saw you in the rear-view standing. Fading from my life, but I wasn't turning around, no, not this time."

Prowl's helm shot up. Ironhide was right. He wasn't the only one who had been through pain over the last metacycle. He had gotten paranoid and threw himself in to his work so he wouldn't have time to think about it. But sadly, that was what ultimately ended their relationship.

"But don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think it don't get to me, between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. Don't think I don't wonder bout. Could've been, should've been all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said. But don't think I don't think about."

How could he have let it gone this far? He had to fix this and he had to fix it tonight. He knew that if Jazz rejected him it would kill his spark but it was killing his spark more right now knowing what he had put his beloved through.

"When we make choices we gotta live with them. Heard ya found a real good man and ya married him. I wonder sometimes if I cross your mind. Where would we be today, if I never drove that car away."

Prowl looked over at Ironhide and smiled softly at him. Ironhide nodded. He under stood the message his friend was trying to give him. He smiled back and then looked back at the stage.

"But don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think it don't get to me, between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. Don't think I don't wonder 'bout. Could've been, should've been all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said. But don't think I don't think about it."

Prowl was going to walk to the back of the stage and wait for him to come down and he was going to kiss him. Not caring who saw him. He needed to tell Jazz that he was sorry. He hoped that his beloved would get the message and return his feelings. He was hoping for the best.

"Don't think I don't think about it. But don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think you don't get to me, between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. Don't think I don't wonder 'bout, Could've been, should've been all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said. But don't think I don't think about it."

Jazz stood and bowed. Prowl got up and snuck to the back of the stage and waited for Jazz to come down. "Prowl? What are you doing here?" He smiled "Ironhide brought me. He thought it would explain things to me. I am sorry for being paranoid and throwing myself in to my work rather than talking to you about it. But what matters right now is how we feel right now."

Jazz looked at the floor and nodded. He was scared of what the ex SIC was going to say. Suddenly he was pulled into a kiss by the tactician. He was surprised at first but after a klick he melted into the kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. "I am sorry and if you don't want me-"

He was cut off by the ex TIC pulling him into another kiss. When that kiss was broken Jazz pulled him in to a hug. "Don't ever think I don't want you and don't ever do something that stupid again." Prowl was happy enough he could cry.

He hugged back. "So are we back together?" "Forever and always." Prowl nuzzled him. "So should we go back to Optimus and see if he wants us on the team again?" "Only, if and when you are ready." "Okay." They looked up when they heard some cheering. Ironhide was clapping and making some noises. "And I thought Jazz was a party person." Jazz snickered at Prowls comment.

"I'm just glad you two are together again." They all laughed. "I think a lot of the team will be happy that we are together again." "Ready to go home?" Prowl nodded. Ironhide waved goodbye and left. Prowl and Jazz left for home.

Prowl and Jazz got home and Prowl laid down on the couch. Jazz frowned. "You don't want to recharge with me…" It was more of a statement then a question. Jazz turned to walk away. He shivered when he felt a pair of familiar servos wrap around him. "I would love to recharge with you but I don't want to force you into anything. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you."

Jazz turned and gently pinched the Praxian's door wing causing the bot to shiver with pleasure. "I want you to be with me always. I don't want to spend another night alone." Prowl continued to moan as the saboteur still played with his wings. He pulled Jazz in to a kiss.

"Never again will you be alone." Prowl managed to get the bot's interface panel to slide open and he had two fingers in before Jazz could process what was going on. "….Prowl" Jazz cried out in pleasure. "I can't…" "Then let go, my love." With that Jazz overloaded.

The tactician pulled his lover into his arms and took him to the berth. He kissed him and the smaller bot slowly came back online. "I want to pleasure you…." Jazz purred. He pulled Prowl on to the berth with him and he freed the larger bot's spike and began to suck on it.

"J-j-j aaaaa-zzzz." Prowl moaned at the sensations running through him.

Using one hand to help with Prowl's spike Jazz reached out and managed to find one of Prowl's door wings. He played with the wing, causing the mech under him to squirm. "I can't keep g-g-g-g-going if you k-k-k-k-keep doing t-t-t-t-that."

In response Jazz sucked harder. :Let go then. You need it.: Jazz spoke through a comm since his mouth was busy at the moment. Prowl arched in to Jazz's mouth and overloaded. Jazz swallowed all of it. "You taste good." He whispered in to Prowl's audio before slipping in to recharge next to his lover.

They awoke the next morning in each other's arms. "Morning." Prowl kissed Jazz. "Same to you, beautiful."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you will review and feel free to tell me if i should add more. : )


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! I didn't realize this story was going to be so popular! I want to thank my reviewers, you are amazing! I also want to thank the people who sent me emails. Thankyou everyone, you all know who you are! AND sooooooo here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoy and I plan on doing some more written later tonight and I should hopefully have another chapter up before the end of the weekend!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT IDEA.**

{these mean flash backs}

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:  
**

Joor : 1 Day

Orn : 1 week

Metacycle : 1 Year

* * *

"So I have some free time this morning. What did you want to do?" The Praxian thought for a moment. "I want to know what went through your head the day you left." Jazz sighed. "Of all things we could do, you want to talk about one of the worst days of our life?" Prowl kissed the saboteur. "Nothing you say to me will change how I feel about you. But it has been making me wonder." "You're sure you want to know all of this, Prowl?" He nodded. "Very well then…" He started to explain what had happened.

{"Hey Jazz?" The bot turned around and smiled when he saw it was his lover. "What can I do for you, lover?" He was given a glare. "What have I told you about saying that out in public?" Jazz frowned. "Everyone here knows we are together. So what is the difference?" The tactician never answered. "I'm busy, can you take these to Wheeljack and tell him that his invention needs to be done by the end of the joor?" Jazz looked at the data pads in his hand and was about to say something when he realized that Prowl was already half way down the corridor.

He sighed and headed for Wheeljack's lab. The door slid open. Skyfire smiled at him. "Jack, you have a visitor!" Wheeljack came out and smiled at his friend. "Hey! Wait… What is wrong?" He handed the data pads to Wheeljack. "These are for you. I was told to tell you that you're most recent invention needs to be done by the end of the joor." The inventor sighed and frowned realizing that his friend wasn't going to tell him what was wrong.

Sensing his bonded was starting to worry. Skyfire gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Hey Jazz?" Jazz looked up at Skyfire with the best fake smile he could give. Both knew that it was just a show, one that didn't fool Skyfire at all. "It is Prowl isn't it? Whatever is wrong; please know that you can tell us." That was all it took before Jazz fell to the floor in sobs. The inventor and his bonded ran over and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Oh Jazz… What happened?" Jazz had started to explain, through his sobs, about the incident in the corridor earlier, about how when he asked if the tactician if he ever wanted sparklings he would change the subject and tell Jazz that he has to get back to work and then would ignore him, he also explained how he wasn't recharging in their quarters anymore. He wasn't talking to him unless he needed a favour. "I love him so much, but I can't do this anymore!" Jazz started to sob again. "Shh." Skyfire tried to calm him down.

"I'm quitting." Skyfire and Wheeljack were shocked; Jazz had said that with no emotion at all, like he didn't care anymore. "Jazz…" "Don't try and talk me out of it. I can't do this anymore. I can't stand this anymore and I can't stay here if I can't have him. I'll be moving back to old place. You know where to find me if you ever need me or want to hang out." Jazz got up off the floor. "It has been a pleasure working with both of you." He went to find Ironhide. On his way he used a spare data pad that he kept with him to write out his letter to Prowl.

He finally found Ironhide. He was in the break room, along with Ratchet. They were talking. "Hey Jazz!" Ironhide waved. Jazz bowed. He knew something was wrong. "What is wrong, my dear friend." "I need you to give this to Prowl." "Why can't you give it to him?" Ironhide had asked not looking at the content on the data pad. "Because I am quitting and don't even think about talking me out of it. I'll tell you the same thing I just told Wheeljack and Skyfire. I'm moving back to my old place in case you ever need me or want to hang out with me. It has been a pleasure working with the both of you." Jazz bowed and left the room.

He left for Optimus' office and entered without knocking. "Jazz what is wrong?" "What makes you think that there is something wrong?" "You have never entered my office without knocking." He nodded. "So I ask again. What is wrong?" He bowed. "Nothing is wrong, sir. I just wanted to say to you that it has been a pleasure working with you." Optimus looked up from his desk and frowned. "Jazz?" The TIC was about to be an ex-TIC. "Sir, I quit. I'll be gone before the end of the joor." Optimus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Jazz bowed one last time. "Feel free to ask Prowl tomorrow why I am gone and if he won't tell you, Wheeljack and Skyfire will. Have a good day sir. I wish you and your team the best of luck." Optimus nodded. "Jazz? If you ever change your mind, feel free to come back." Jazz nodded and left. He went to his quarters and placed all of his personal stuff in to a box. He gave the quarters one last sweep and when he was sure that he had all of his personal belongs he left.}

Prowl pulled Jazz into a hug. "I'm sorry I made you feel that bad. That was never my intention. Jazz, I loved you so much then and I still love you that much, if not more, now. It was never my intention to make you cry or quit the team. I never wanted you to suffer." Jazz nodded was curled in to Prowl. He refused to move because he didn't want Prowl to let go of him. After awhile Jazz moved so he was laying next to Prowl on the berth. He sang a soft tune and Prowl eventually drifted in to recharge.

That Afternoon Jazz had left Prowl home and had gone to spend some time at the club and was teaching his band some new songs. After that he had plans with Ironhide. "HEY!" Jazz smiled and turned around. "What's going on?" "I got done early then I thought. So I thought I would meet you here." "Well I am done. I was just putting this stuff away." "Need a servo?" "Sure." The two of them finished putting the equipment away. "Thanks for helping." "Anytime. Ready to get a drink?" He nodded.

They started drinking some high grade before Ironhide started asking the questions. "So how is Prowl?" "I would say he is doing better." "Do you think he likes being in that house all by himself?" Jazz sighed before replying. "I wouldn't assume so, but I am not him. Maybe he is quite happy having the house to himself so he can think without anyone bothering him." Ironhide frowned. "What is wrong? We're good friends, you can tell me what is bothering you. Can't you?" Jazz nodded before continuing. "It is hard. Every time I fall in to recharge I keep seeing that night over and over again." "The one of him in the alley?"

"No. The night I left him. The night I left the letter for him, the night I quit the team without even a second thought. Every time I fall in to recharge I see those images and part of my spark dies knowing that I did something like that." Ironhide could see that his friend was beating himself up over something at had happened a metacycle ago.

"Jazz, You had every reason to leave him, you had every reason to leave him the letter. Only a cruel bot would leave without any type of reason or explanation. Everyone understood why you left the team. Were we sad to see you leave? Of course. But we understood why and that is what matters. Jazz… It happened a metacycle ago. You now have him back, he is in your home. Waiting for you and you alone. You should be happy right now."

He nodded. "I am..." "Then why are you letting this get to you?" "I ultimately fear that one day I will wake up and this will all be a dream and that he is not in my life anymore." Ironhide thought for a minute. "Maybe you should tell Prowl all of this." "And what good would that do?" Jazz finished his high grade. "Jazz, he loves you. He isn't going to leave you. I hope you get that through your think helm."

Jazz and Ironhide continued to talk until it got late and then they went their separate ways. Jazz thought about what he could say to Prowl. He need to word it a little differently. He did want to scare his future bond mate. Jazz realized 'Hide was right. Prowl loved him and he loved Prowl. So then why was he so scared? Then it hit him. He had so easily left Prowl the first time. What made him think he wouldn't do it a second time? His spark twisted in agony at the thought of leaving Prowl. Jazz went home and climbed on to the berth with a semi-recharging Prowl.

"So when did you want to join the team again?" Jazz sighed. "Are you really that desperate to get yourself killed? You tell me your happy with your life yet you are so desperate to get yourself killed. You are unbelievable!" Prowl only laughed lightly as his lover walked out of the room frustrated. It wasn't that he was wanted to die so badly but he had been stuck in this damn house for 2 days with nothing to do. He thought he was about to lose his processor.

Prowl stopped laughing when he realized Jazz was serious. He got of the berth and chased after his beloved. "Jazz! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Jazz stopped, turn and looked at him. "Then what did you mean?" Jazz waited for an answer and Prowl sighed. "It is the fact that I have been stuck in this house for 2 days, doing nothing and you have been going out hanging with our friends, how is that any fair to me?" "Prowl, I don't understand." "I mean I am left here by myself and you are out having fun." Jazz walked close to him and his optics softened. "You think I am having fun without you? You think I am having fun knowing that deep down you are suffering?"

Prowl could only shake his head. "I leave you here not because I want to. I leave you here more for the fact that I have to. I know that if I leave you here you will get recharge, meaning you will heal faster, meaning that we can spend more time with each other and more time with our friends, without having to worry if it is too much for you." Prowl pulled him in to a kiss. "Has anybot ever told you, you talk too much?" Jazz laughed. "I have been told that more than once." Prowl kissed him again.

"I am sorry that I assumed you were trying to get rid of me. I am sorry that I assumed you didn't want me to spend time with our friends." Jazz nuzzled his chestplates. "I have already forgiven you. You are my weakness Prowl. I can't stay mad at you for long. I can't stand to see you suffer." Prowl nodded and pulled him back toward the berth room.

"On second thought. Maybe I need a few more days of berth rest and someone to take care of me…" The ex-SIC winked at his lover. Jazz caught on very quickly and added, "You know… I think that is the best idea I have heard this orn. But the only person I can think of, for the job is really busy…" "What do you think it would take to get him un-busy?" "I think some begging might do the trick…"

* * *

**Author's Note: WOO! Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! One Last shout out to warperchick and Daklog73 for the amazing reviews and I want to thank, MyNameIsLoki for sending me an email. Thankyou for all your kind words! Love you all! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY, Look who is back! WOOT! Anyway I found some more writing material hidden deep in the corners of my computer. P.S. Rated M for a reason. Don't like it. Don't read it. Disclaimer is still the same, sadly I own nothing. So here goes round 3... er... I mean chapter 3. : )**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

Klick(s) : minute(s)

Cycle(s) : hour(s)

Metacycle : 1 Year

* * *

"So what kind of begging does this perfect bot need? Is it some, 'I need you, I want you. Please just take me! Or is it rough and kinky like, 'I need to be tied up and taught a lesson.'" Jazz moaned at the ideas going through his processor. Jazz couldn't help but smile as the idea of Prowl being tied up and helpless on the berth, came in to his processor.

"I think the second one would work better on said bot." Prowl smiled a little. "Really? Can you tell me where to find this bot?" Prowl started to tease Jazz's frame. "I-I-I d-d-d-don't kn-kn-know." Prowl laughed lightly. Jazz grabbed the tactician's hands and pinned them against the wall. The look of shock came across Prowl's face. Jazz had Prowl pinned to the wall hard enough that he couldn't move but light enough he wasn't hurting his door wings.

"Start begging and said bot may show you mercy. It depends on what I tell him. " "Oh Primus… Please show me mercy. Please… Take me… I am in so much need… I need you to take me." Prowl struggled to free his servos to try and relieve some of his discomfort. But Jazz had him pinned. Jazz could feel his own arousal building.

Jazz used his free servo to tease Prowl's interface panel. Prowl trembled and the panel slid open without hesitation. Jazz leaned in and whispered in Prowl's audio. "You are so hot when you beg. So hot I could take you right here." A shiver went through the tactician's heated frame. All he could do was moan.

"Jazz please… AAAAAH." In the middle of his sentence the saboteur had two fingers up inside him touching all the right pleasure sensors inside. Jazz slightly tightened his grip around Prowl's servos when he saw Prowl's legs give out. " He didn't want to drop the bot and hurt him. "You have turned to putty."

Prowl moan and tried to move closer to Jazz. Jazz could see that he wouldn't be able to support his lover by his servos much longer. He removed his fingers from Prowl's port and pulled Prowl in to his arms and laid him on the berth.

He tied Prowl up and had his fingers back in the port and his now free servo, that moments ago was holding his lover up, was playing with his lover's door wings. Prowl's optics opened wide, he moaned loudly and he arched in to the contact. "Jazz… uh… please… I… need you in…. side me." Jazz kissed his lover gently and freed his spike. He used his servo to guide his spike in to Prowl.

He was horny but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover. He held on to Prowl's hips and started to move. Prowl moaned and tried to create friction by move, but Jazz held him still. "Jazz… I can't hang…" "Then let go." Prowl overloaded hard and the tightness of Prowl pulled Jazz into his own overload. Jazz collapsed next to Prowl who was already in recharge. The last thing Jazz heard before drifting off was the humming of their cooling fans trying to cool them down.

Jazz woke up a few cycles later, in the evening and realized he was running late. He jumped out of the berth and left the house and headed straight for the club. He commed Skyfire. :Hey Skyfire, I need to know if you are available for a favour?: :Sure. What is it?:

:I need you to get Wheeljack and I need the two of you to stop by my place and convince Prowl to come to the club with you.: :Can I ask why?: :I should say no, but you'll find out in an hour anyway. Tell you what. I'll tell you as long as you don't tell Wheeljack or Prowl.:

:Deal. What's going on?: :Prowl has been feeling down lately and I know he is feeling a bit insecure about how I feel for him. Earlier today I had my band learn a new song, a love song. I want to sing it with Prowl listening and in front of the audience I want to ask him to bond with me. : :AWE! That is amazing!: :I am glad you think so. :

:I am definitely on my way to get Wheeljack and then going to get Prowl. What time do you go on?: :I go on at 8:30 but the love song will be the last song I play. So don't be any later then 8. It will give you time to settle in and have a drink.: :Sounds good. See you soon.:

Skyfire ended the comm and Jazz took a deep breath. He hoped to Primus that all went well. He got inside and started to warm up with his band mates. He waited patiently for Skyfire, Wheeljack and Prowl to show up. A few klicks later the door opened and in walked Wheeljack. Jazz was confused.

He need Prowl for this to work. "Where is Prowl?" "Outside with Skyfire." Jazz gestured to a table he held for them. One in the front row. He walked outside and saw Prowl looking at the ground. "Hey!" Prowl looked up and gave a small smile. "You never invite me out here, what is so special tonight?"

Jazz answered his come first. :I swear to Primus I didn't tell him or Wheeljack or him anything.: :That is okay. You can go inside and join Wheeljack. I'll handle this.: "Are you going to answer me?" "Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." "I'm going to head in." Skyfire bowed then left. "Why have you invited me here? Why tonight?" Jazz frowned. This wasn't his plan; he hoped he could come up with an excuse that Prwol would believe. Jazz smiled as he thought of the perfect cover.

"What about earlier today? You said you didn't think it was fair that I went out all the time and you had to stay home. I'm inviting you out and you can spend some time with some of our friends. I thought that is what you wanted." Prowl nodded and Jazz really hoped Prowl bought it. "That is fine and all but why didn't you ask me, yourself, instead of Skyfire and Wheeljack?"

"I woke up late and had to run out the door. I didn't have time to wake you from recharge and ask. I asked Skyfire as a favour. If it will make you feel better, from now on, I will ask you regardless if I am running late or not, okay?" Prowl smiled. "Okay." Prowl hugged Jazz and internally Jazz sighed in relief. "Ready to go in?" Prowl nodded. Jazz lead Prowl into the club and to his seat, he waited for him to sit down before going behind the stage.

Jazz took deep breaths in to his intakes and realized his servos were shaking a bit. He looked around the curtain and saw that Prowl looked relax and he smiled to himself. He prayed everything went right tonight. Worst that would happen? Prowl would say no and he would feel like a fool in front of everyone, but for love and for Prowl. He was willing to take the chance.

"Jazz?" He was pulled from his thoughts. "It is our turn to go on." He smiled and followed his band mates up on stage. He played alongside his band mates until his last song. He band mates left the stage and he brought a keyboard out on stage. The lights dimmed slightly and he started playing. "This is called. No One…" The music played its solo for a klick and then Jazz started to sing.

"I just want you close, where you can stay forever. You can be sure, that it will only get better. You and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause, everything's going to be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like, but all i know is everything's going to be alright. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. When the rain is pouring down and my heart is hurting, you will always be around, this I know for certain."

Prowl put down his drink and look curiously at his saboteur. A love song? Why would he play a love song? He only called Prowl here to show him the hurt he had gone through over the last metacycle. A love song didn't show hurt. He kept listening.

"You and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause, everything's going to be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like, but all I know is everything's going to be alright. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. I know some people search the world, to find something like what we have. I know people will try, try to divide, something so real. So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you. "

Everyone started clapping and one of the band mate's took the keyboard away and gave Jazz a mic. "Thank you. I'm glad you are all thrilled with the newest song." Jazz sat down on the edge of the stage before he continued. "You all or most of you at least, have been coming here for the last metacycle to hear me sing. I know you all have noticed how sad and depressing the songs were and there was a reason for that. I lost the one thing in my life that was important to me."

He looked at Prowl. "But I am more than happy to say, that I have very treasure back. I also brought him here tonight to ask him a very important question." Jazz hopped off the stage and the spot light followed him. He got down on knee and looked up at Prowl. "Prowl will you bond with me?" Prowl smiled and whispered "Seriously?" Jazz nodded his helm.

Prowl leaned forward and spoke into the mic. "Yes." Everyone in the club started to clap and shout, including Wheeljack and Skyfire. Jazz stood up and kissed Prowl deeply. Prowl kissed back. "I love you, Jazz. I love you so much." They kissed again. "I love you just as much Prowl."

Prowl and Wheeljack got drunk off of high grade. Skyfire wasn't drunk. But he thought everything was somehow funny. I walked them home and then I went home with Prowl. "When did you want to bond, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazz?" He sighed. "How about first thing in the morning so you can remember us bonding."

"Sssssssssssssoundssssssssssss good!" Jazz caught as he fell. "Prowl?" He was deep in recharge. "And you wonder why I leave you home all the time…" Jazz carried Prowl in to their home and up to the berth room. Jazz looked at a recharging Prowl before he went to clean himself up. "And bots say, I'm a party animal."

Jazz finished cleaning himself up and then made sure everything was off and doors were locked, before he made his way back to the berth room. He laid next to Prowl and smiled. He was happy that tonight went so well, aside from everyone but him getting wasted. He drifted off in to recharge and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO! Sorry I didn't have this up sooner. My real life depression and my other mental issues caught up with me and I couldn't find the "enegry" to write. However. It is finally done! Well the chapter is anyway. I am not sure how many chapters I will make story last this for. But as soon as I know. you'll know. Until next time. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here is chapter 4! I know it is a lot shorter then what i normally write. But I need your help! I will explain at the end on how you can help if you want to. Enjoy reading and please don't start throwing things! Disclaimer is still the same as always I own nothing!**

* * *

** Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Cycle(s) : Hour(s)**

* * *

Jazz came out of recharge and noticed Prowl wasn't in the berth with him. He rolled over and called out gently, "Prowl?" Jazz listened and he could hear a noise in the back ground. He got up and went to investigate. "Prowl?" He got to the top of the stairs and saw Prowl sitting on the kitchen floor. "Prowl?" He took off down the stairs and skidded to a halt next to his beloved. He sat next to Prowl on the floor and rubbed soothing circles on the tactician's back.

"Shh… It is okay…" Prowl laid his helm on Jazz's shoulder. "Jazz… I don't feel so good." Jazz kissed Prowl's forehelm. "That is what you get when you drink too much. Your systems can't handle it and you purge." Prowl had his helm back over the bucket and he started to purge again. He kept rubbing soothing circles on Prowl's back when he thought of something. "I'll be right back, I promise." Jazz got up, went up the stairs around the corner and into the medicine cabinet in bathroom.

He grabbed a needle from the collection there and went back to Prowl's side. "This is going to sting a little, but it will make you feel better, okay?" Prowl nodded slowly. He didn't want to start purging again. Jazz put the needle into Prowl's arm and he got a moan of discomfort in return. Jazz kissed Prowl's arm, the very spot he had put the needle in and went back to rubbing soothing circles on Prowl's back. Prowl eventually felt well enough that he didn't need the bucket anymore.

Jazz pulled him in his arms and carried him upstairs again. He laid his lover down on the berth and sang a soft lullaby to Prowl. He kept singing until he knew Prowl was deep in recharge. Feeling more awake now, Jazz decided to get rid of the contents that were in the bucket. He cleaned it out then he washed it before putting it back where it had come from. Jazz started muttering to himself, "That is what you get for drinking so much at the club…"

He sighed as he remembered that Wheeljack had drank just as much as Prowl. He wondered if Wheeljack was purging right now, or had he already, or better yet… were his systems not as sensitive as Prowl's? Jazz also then remembered that Skyfire didn't drink as much their lovers had. But Skyfire had definitely drank more than saboteur had. He wondered how much of a helmache the two of them would end up with. He climbed the stairs once again and went back into their berth room. He laid down on the berth and once again slipped back into recharge.

Jazz came out of recharge after a few more cycles. He onlined his optics and saw that Prowl was still in recharge. He kisses the tactician's helm gently and got off the berth he decided to clean up a bit since he wasn't singing at the club tonight. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Jazz got the door and saw that it was Skyfire. "Hey. How is Prowl?" Jazz smiled a little. "Good, once he stopped purging that is."

Skyfire nodded. "I take it Wheeljack didn't fare much better then Prowl." "Well he didn't purge, but he had this high pitched noise ringing in his audios and he was suffering so I put him under with some meds so he will be out cold for about 4 cycles." "So you thought you could spend time here, to cure your boredom?" "Well if you don't want me here then I will leave. But I figured that Prowl didn't do any better than Jack, so I thought maybe you could use some company or help." "There isn't much left to do but I could always use the company." Skyfire sat on a stool and talked with Jazz while he moved about the room.

A cycle later they were still talking. "Jazz?" "I'm in the living room Prowl." Prowl came down the stairs and smiled softly at Skyfire. He curled up on the couch with his helm resting on Jazz's leg. Jazz was gently stroking Prowl's helm. "That looks so natural." Jazz looked up at Skyfire. "What does?" He pointed to Prowl who was back in recharge while Jazz was stroking his helm. Jazz smiled.

"It feels natural. I love him so much and I never want to stop being able to do this." Skyfire smiled. "I'm sure there will be plenty of times when you will be doing just that. But it still feels strange knowing that he is normally the one doing that to you, right?" Jazz nodded. "As long as we communicate I know we will be able to work through anything that comes our way." Skyfire smiled at him. "That is the Jazz I know." "What do you mean?"

"Jack, 'Hide, Ratchet and I talked about the night you found him in that alley. We could all see that you were falling apart. That no matter how much you said you didn't care. Your body language said it all. It told the four of us the same thing. It told us, at that very moment you were willing to give up everything just to have him live." "Skyfire…" Jazz choked his friend's name out. He didn't know it was going to be this hard.

"Sky… It was hard enough to know that I didn't think I could have him. But as long as he was happy I would have just let it be. But to know that he was on Primus' doorstep… It was killing me, to never again be able to breathe in the same room as him, to never be so close to him. I would have died. It would have killed my spark faster than a Decepticon." Skyfire nodded. "Be happy that not only did he live. But he came back to you." Jazz nodded with tears in his optics.

2 cycles later they were still talking. "I should probably go home Jack will be walking up soon. I am hoping that the ringing in his audios is gone." Jazz nodded and led his friend to the door, gave him a hug and then watched him leave. "He is gone and I know you are awake. How much did you hear?" "I heard enough. Prowl wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much. It was hard to not start crying on the couch while I was 'sleeping'. I hope to spend the rest of the time I have from Primus, trying to fix one of the biggest mistakes of my life." "We can bond whenever you are ready." Prowl nodded and he held Jazz close. Jazz started to sob and Prowl carried him to the berth room and Prowl held him as he cried.

"Let it out Jazz, let it out." He rubbed soothing circles on Jazz's back. Prowl had an idea. He was going to apologize to Jazz's closest friends. He was going to apologize to Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Skyfire. He needed to find a way to fix this. Jazz was broken and it was killing Prowl.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. I hope you all enjoyed that! For anyone who reads this and wants to help, I would like your ideas of how Prowl should go about saying sorry to Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Skyfire, and how should he fix the sparkbreak that he has caused Jazz. You can either leave it in a review OR you can PM here on FanFiction! Love to all and thank you in advance to all who choose to help me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I want to thank a good friend of mine. She gave me the idea for this chapter. It is amazing to know that one idea turned in to a chapter that has 3,750 words! WOO! Anyway! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

Klick(s) : Minute(s)

Cycle(s) : Hour(s)

Joor(s) : Day(s)

Orn(s) : Week(s)

Metacycle(s) : Year(s)

* * *

Prowl needed to fix this. It was killing his spark to see Jazz so hurt. He needed to tell Jazz's closest friends that he was sorry and he needed to ask for their help. But where would he start? He had made so many mistakes that he didn't want to mess it up further. He knew that Ironhide and Ratchet would be the hardest to say sorry to.

Ironhide could blow him away with his cannons and Ratchet had his trusty iron wrenches that he would throw without a moment's notice. Prowl was pulled from his thoughts when he realized he didn't hear Jazz crying anymore. He looked down and noticed that Jazz had fallen back in to recharge.

He slowly got up and climbed of the berth and grabbed a blank data pad from the desk and started to write a note. 'Jazz, I am hoping to be back before you wake, but if not, know that I love you and I will be back before dark tonight.'

He left the data pad on the little table next to the berth knowing that if Jazz would wake up before he came back he would see it and not worry so much. Jazz left and headed for the autobot base. He knew everyone would be working a shift today; he just hoped he didn't run into too many of his currently, old team mates.

Until he rejoined the team they would be old team mates to him. He smiled a little when came to the entrance of the base. He smiled and stepped inside. He decided to visit Optimus first. He knew news travelled fast around the base and he didn't want Optimus being the last one to know. He stopped in front of the door and gently knocked.

"Come in." Prowl opened the door and smiled seeing Optimus hard at work. "Hello sir." Optimus' helm shot up. "Prowl?" He smiled at the tactician. "It is good to see that you are well." He bowed. "Thank you sir, I came to see Wheeljack, Skyfire, Ironhide and Ratchet. I know that news gets around fast at this base and I didn't want you to be the last one to know that I was here."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "How is Jazz?" Prowl blinked in shock at the Prime. "How did you know?" Optimus laughed. "Wheeljack and Skyfire were talking about the two of you the last time I was in the lab checking out an invention."

Prowl nodded. "He is doing okay I suppose. Actually, he is the reason I am here." Optimus gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and Prowl smiled and nodded. Prowl sat down stared at his servos as he started.

"I didn't know how much it was killing him. I didn't know how much it killed his spark to me retreat. I don't know how much of my past you know, but my last relationship didn't end well at all. I was out on the streets, broken and not really caring. I found Jazz one night while I was working the streets he was walking home from a friend's place and he smiled at me and we started talking he was very open and pretty much told me I was staying at his house that night and I did."

Prowl smiled a little and continued. "He helped me get clean and I went through some nasty withdrawal symptoms but he stayed with me. After a few orns he started telling me about the autobots and eventually I joined and eventually I found out that Jazz had fallen in love with me. I thought about it and realized I loved him too and that is how we came to be."

Prowl took a deep breath before he continued "It didn't take me long to find out that Jazz had left. In fact I heard rumors about it. So I went to our quarters and found that he was gone and so were his personal belongings. So I went to Wheeljack and Skyfire. When I brought it up they seemed hurt. Like they knew something I didn't. So next I went to Ironhide and he gave me the data pad and refused to say anything other than it was from Jazz."

Prowl tried not to choke on his next words. "So I left with the data pad and stopped in the corridor after I noticed that it was written by Jazz and I felt my spark break as I finished it. I finally went to see Ratchet. He told me more than the others did, but nothing that was of much help to me. He confirmed that Jazz had in fact quit. That he was move back to some old place." Prime came around the desk and gave Prowl a quick hug.

"You know that none of that really matters now knowing that you and him are back together." Prowl shook his head. "But it does matter, it matters to Jazz enough that his crying his optics out to the point he passed out from exhaustion. I have come to apologize to his close friends and to you. You lost two good officers in less than 3 joors. It was my fault that Jazz quit and I am sorry for that."

Optimus smiled a little. "I forgive you, Prowl." Prime wasn't going to point out the fact that in the end it was Jazz's choice to quit, not Prowl's.

"Anyway, Skyfire and Wheeljack are in the lab, Ratchet is in the medbay and Ironhide is doing target practice with Bumblebee." Prowl nodded. "Thank you sir and use this information as you see fit. Jazz and I have talked and have decided that when we are ready, we will come back to this team and this family." Prime smiled. "Good to hear. I will be happily waiting for that day to arrive." Prowl nodded and then left. He went looking for Wheeljack and Skyfire first.

The door opened. "Oh 'Jack! We have a visitor." Wheeljack came out of the back and gave Prowl a small smile. "How can one of us help you?" "Actually, if you are willing, I need both of you to help me." Skyfire and Wheeljack looked at each other and then back at Prowl. "What do you need help with?" "To start I want to tell you both something and then if you are still willing I would like your help." They both nodded and the tactician continued.

"I have thought about this over and over and rehearsed a lot of different ways to say this but ultimately it doesn't matter. What matters is I fragged up and now I owe a few people an apology." Prowl looked up from the floor and looked at Wheeljack and Skyfire. "I am very sorry for what I put you both through a metacycle ago…"

Wheeljack was confused but Skyfire added. "You mean when Jazz had his spark broken and he left." Prowl nodded. Skyfire went over and gave him a quick hug. Wheeljack came over and did the same. "You are forgiven, but I am curious as to why you think you owe us an apology." Prowl sighed and looked up at them fighting the tears that threatened to flow from his optics.

"You two are two of his closest friends, I am sure that it had to hurt to some degree to see him that broken." The two inventors nodded. "It did. We are just happy that you are back with him and the two of you are supposed to be bonded. By the way, once the two of you are bonded are you two going to ever come back to the team?" Prowl laughed and gave his good friends a hug. "Jazz and I have talked and yes, eventually we will both come back to the team."

"GOOD!" Prowl was shocked. He turned around and saw Ironhide. "I miss both Jazz and you around here. It is much more…. What is the word I am looking for…." Wheeljack and Skyfire laughed and added. "It is too noisy without you and Jazz here." The tactician was now confused. "But Jazz loves to party…. " "We can all handle Jazz's parties… The twins are starting to become too much."

"I will see you two later." They inventors smiled and nodded. "Feel like going on a walk with me 'Hide?" "Sure. You wanting to talk I assume?" Prowl nodded. Ironhide gestured toward the door. "After you." They both laughed lightly and walked out of the lab. "So what is going on? How is Jazz?" "He is doing good… He asked me to bond with him and I said yes."

Ironhide smiled and laughed. "It is about time." "What do you mean?" "I mean, ever since the day you joined I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the two of you became lovers and then bonded." Prowl laughed as they slipped into Ironhide's quarters. He stopped laughing as he remembered the real reason he came to the base today. "I wanted to talk to you about something." "Anything, what is on your mind?"

"First I want to say sorry for what I put Jazz through. You are one of his closest friends and I know that it must have hurt to see him so sad and broken." Ironhide only nodded. "I know Jazz has forgiven me, but I can tell that deep down it still hurts him to know that such an event ever happened." Prowl looked at his servos and then at the ground.

"I forgive you." Prowl looked up at him and smiled. "However, I do not want to see it happen again." Prowl nodded. "What do you need help with?" "I need your opinion on how I can fix the spark break I have caused Jazz." Ironhide nodded and then thought for a moment. After a cycle Ironhide had to get back to working with Bumblebee. They waved at each other and then went their separate ways.

Prowl decided to seek out Ratchet and talk to him. The medbay doors opened. "What is it n-. Oh hi, Prowl." Prowl laughed. "Hey Doc. Clearly you haven' been having the best of days." The medic groaned. "The twins love their pranks and you know we don't have a SIC that they fear…" Prowl caught on and smiled. "Jazz and I talked about rejoining the team and we decided that once we are bonded and once we are ready we will come back."

Ratchet smiled. "I believe that is the best news I have heard all joor. Anyway, you clearly didn't come all the way here just to tell me that. So what can I try to help you with?" "First I want to start off with an apology. You are one of Jazz's closest friends and I am here to say sorry for what I did to your friend a metacycle ago."

Ratchet nodded. "'Forgiven. I have a feeling that there is more you wish to talk about." The tactician nodded. "I want your opinion on how to fix the spark break I have caused Jazz. It is killing me to see him so sad and hurt."

"Prowl… He was happiest when you were around him, when you would go along with his games or would listen to his ideas. He loved when you did tasks with him, whether he needed your help or not. He asks you to help so that you would spend time together. Every time he would come back injured he would sit on one of these medical berths."

Ratchet gestured to the berths behind him. "He would talk about his latest idea that he was going to run past you, or his latest project he was going to ask you if you would help him with. Whether he would actually need your opinion or not he would ask you because he wanted to hear you talk. He loves listening to you talk." Prowl nodded. "Thanks Doc. You have given me so great ideas."

"I want to give you something else to run through your processor." "Sure, what is it?" "Jazz really loved it when you attended that one party he set up 2 metacycles ago. He loved it when you went to his parties. He would ask almost always knowing that the answer would be a no. But he would ask hoping at one point or another that you would say yes. What you chose to do with that is up to you. But I wanted you to think about it for the future."

"I will doc, thanks." "You want to really thank me? Please come the frag back and keep those two twin fraggers out of my medbay!" Prowl laughed and Ratchet smiled. "I'll see what I can do." "I am sure I will see you around." Prowl smiled and waved as he left the medbay and headed for home. He had a lot to process.

He had the advice from Ratchet and then Wheeljack and Skyfire told him that he should be open and honest with Jazz. If Prowl was facing something hard in his life to open up to Jazz about it. They explained that it was usually easier to have someone help you through a hard time and then there was Ironhide. Ironhide had told him to make time for Jazz. If that meant putting an assignment off for a cycle to spend some quality time with Jazz then he should do it.

We walked home and went inside. He saw that Jazz was on the couch and was reading. "What are you reading?" "I am reading your note." Jazz smiled. Prowl was going to tell him that he didn't need to read it more than once but then he remembered something Ratchet said, he loves to hear you talk… Prowl thought for a moment. Maybe when Jazz read the note he could hear Prowl's voice.

Prowl smiled and sat on the couch next to Jazz. He pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Jazz smiled a little. "What has you in such a good mood?" Prowl smiled. "You." Jazz shrank a little in embarrassment. "You asked and I answered." Jazz muttered. "I highly doubt that I am the only reason you are in a good mood." "Oh lover… You are the only reason I am happy right now."

Prowl held Jazz close and kissed him again. "Feel like bonding today?" "Right now?" "Sure, why not?" Prowl carried Jazz up to the berth room and laid him down on the berth. "I love you, Prowl." Prowl smiled and he kissed Jazz deeply. "I love you too, Jazz. I love you so much."

Prowl woke up from recharge a few cycles later. He smiled as he could feel Jazz through there bond. He kissed Jazz gently and got out of the berth. "When did you want to go back to the autobots?" Prowl stopped. "I didn't realize you were awake." "I am. I have been for about 15 klicks." "I'm ready when you are." "How about, right now?" "You're serious?" Jazz nodded. "Then let's go." Prowl held out his servo to Jazz.

The arrived at the base and knocked on Optimus' door. "Come in." Prowl entered with Jazz at his heels. "Good afternoon, sir!" Optimus looked up and smiled. "I take it, that said date as arrived." Prowl nodded. "Well then. Welcome back! You can have your quarters back or you can stay in your home, your choice." Prowl and Jazz looked at each other and then back at Optimus.

"We will stay in our home." "If you are okay with it, I would like to re instate both of you in to your old positions, Jazz being TIC and Prowl being SIC. Are you both okay with that?" The two bots nodded. "Yes sir." Prime smiled. "Glad to hear it." Prowl could see there was something more. "Jazz why don't you go tell our friends the good news. I'll be along in a few klicks." "Okay." Jazz kissed Prowl and left the office. "What's going on Optimus?" He gestured to the chair.

Prowl shook his head. "I will stand this time, thanks anyway." Optimus nodded. "Have you ever heard of two younger bots named Aphilo and Adora?" Prowl thought for a moment then it hit him. "If memory serves me right, that is Jazz's sire and carrier." Optimus nodded. "It is. They sent a distress call out. They have been taken as Decepticon slaves." Prowl was struggling with something to say. "Where?" "In Polyhex." Prowl growled.

"I am going after them." "Prowl…" "You may be my boss but before that you are my sire! Don't think for a moment that if the roles were reversed Jazz wouldn't go after you for me." "You know your carrier will never agree to this." "Really? I think he will be worried for the fact that something may happen to me but he knows that I would do anything for my bonded." "If your carrier agrees then I will let you go." "Fine. I will go talk to Ratchet!"

Prowl stormed out of the room. He knew he shouldn't have talked to his sire/boss like that but that was no excuse. Prowl stormed in to the medbay and saw Jazz talking to Ratchet. "Prowl what is wrong?" "Jazz… I… I don't know how to tell you this…" "Tell me what?" "Wait you haven't told him?" "Told me what?" "He never asked." "HELLO! TELL ME WHAT!" Both Ratchet and Prowl looked at a now steaming Jazz.

"Optimus is my sire and Ratchet is my carrier." Jazz hit the floor. "Don't you think you could have said it a little nicer?" The SIC rolled his eyes. "Optimus told me about Jazz's parents and I want to go after them and he told me I could go if you said yes." "You are going to go whether I say yes or no, aren't you?" Prowl sighed. "Most likely. But I would prefer if you weren't going to be mad at me for going."

"I will let you go on the promise that you come back in one piece." Prowl smiled. "I love you, carrier." Prowl hugged him. "I love you, too." Prowl looked at Jazz. "What about him?" Ratchet laughed. "I'll take care of him while you are gone." Prowl smiled and left. He went to the break room and found Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Skyfire and Ironhide. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were laughing at something.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. You are with me." "You died and made you boss?" "No bot died, but as of 15 klicks ago, I am SIC so get your afts off that couch and over here." The other three snickered. "Where are we going?" "You are coming with me to Polyhex." They groaned. "Not there. We will be killed there." "You are coming with me either way. But if you complain I will leave you there rather then bring you back to base. How does that sound?"

They didn't say another word. Prowl looked at the other 3. "Enjoy having a quieter base for the next 2-3 joors." "WOOHOO!" Ironhide yelled behind the now closed door. The three of them travelled to Polyhex and the snuck around and finally found where Jazz's parents were being held. "Please don't hurt us. We will do anything you ask." Prowl felt his spark starting to break, these were Jazz's parents.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I only want to take you back to your son." "Our son?" Prowl nodded. "Yes, Your son Jazz." Aphilo got defensive. "You are playing a trick on us." Prowl shook his head. "I promise, I am doing no such thing. I am merely doing my bonded a favour. I know he misses you." Adora spoke up. "Please take us to our son."

Prowl held out his servo. "All you have to do is take my servo and I will take you to him." Aphilo and Adora nodded and they took Prowl's servo and he led them out and back down through the underground tunnels.

These tunnels had only existed for a few metacycles so very few bots knew they existed. They escaped the city and stayed in abandoned home. "Why are we here?" "Because day is coming and if you are seen you will be killed and I can't allow that to happen. I can't cause Jazz that much spark break.

Once it was dark again they headed out and got back to the autobot base. "We need to report to Optimus first and then we can go see Jazz, I promise. Adora and Aphilo nodded. They entered the office and Optimus smiled at them all. "Well done you three. However… Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you two are still going to be put in to the brig for the stunt you pulled 4 joors ago."

They groaned and were led away. He looked back at Prowl, Adora and Aphilo. "Jazz will be happy to see all of you. He is currently in the medbay." Prowl nodded and headed down the hall. "I want to surprise Jazz. Can you two wait here until I come get you?" They both nodded and waited away from the door. "Jazz please! He will be back soon! I promise! I am trying to get some work done!"

"I am right here Jazz." Jazz turned around and smiled. "PROWL!" He tackled his bonded. "I missed you. Where did you go?" "I went to get you a present." Jazz was confused. "It took you two and half joors to get a present?" "Well it isn't a small present. Want to see?" Jazz nodded. "Yes!" "Okay. Wait there and keep your optics closed until I tell you to open them, okay?" "Okay."

Prowl went to get Jazz's parents and brought them in to the medbay. Prowl moved out of the way and Ratchet watched from the other side of the room. "Okay Jazz, you can open your optics now." Jazz opened his optics and started to cry. "Carrier! Sire!" He ran toward them and tackled them. "I have missed you so much." "We have missed you too." They hugged him tight and Jazz started to tell them everything.

Prowl went over and got a hug from his own carrier. "I am so proud of you." Ratchet whispered. Prowl smiled and hugged his carrier back. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello to all. I wrote this as one big chapter because I couldn't find a good place to split it. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think should happen next, or should i leave it here? Review and let me know! Love to all! ~CatsPrivateBedroom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey to all who still read this and I want to send a quick shout out to the people who I know posted on my poll and gave me ideas for this story.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

Optimus walked in to the medbay and smiled softly at his bonded. He and Ratchet had talked about having another sparkling, but after what had happened to Prowl… They didn't know if their sparks could handle seeing a second creation fall like Prowl had. When they found out from Jazz about Prowl being on the streets…

Well Optimus had taken it in stride and had to hold his team, family and personal family together. Ratchet on the other hand hadn't taken it so well. He was crushed. He had become more cold and with no soul to be seen, he would throw anything he got his servos on. He didn't care who or what he hit. It was his way of dealing with the sparkache.

Then one day Jazz had come in to the medbay with the news about this bot he had saved and this bot was going to join the autobots. When Ratchet found out the bot Jazz was talking about was his creation he had found himself smiling for the first time in a long time.

But to stop rumors from going around the base; Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl had to keep the fact that they were related, a secret. Ratchet and Optimus owed a great deal to Jazz.

"Hey hot stuff." "It still amazes me that you know that it is me when that door opens." Ratchet laughed. "To start, I am your bonded and I can feel you. Second off I am a medic so I can instantly scan for who is near me and if I do a detailed scan I can tell what needs to be do-"

Optimus had pulled Ratchet into a kiss. "How long will it be before you know?" Ratchet looked up innocently. "Know what?" He hummed and Optimus laughed. "You are hard to resist when you sound like that and you know exactly what I mean."

Ratchet smiled. Ratchet had an idea of what Prime was talking about but wanted to hear him say it. "How long before you know if the sparkling you are carrying is a femme or a mech?" Ratchet smiled softly and put his servo gently on his chest plates he could feel his sparkling growing.

"And if I said I wanted to keep it a surprise?" Optimus sighed softly, not wanting to upset Ratchet. He leaned down a bit and kissed his chest plates. "I love you both, no matter what the outcome is."

Optimus bowed and turned to leave. He almost got to the medbay doors before the medic cracked. "Optimus?" He stopped and turned to look at his bonded. "Yes Ratchet?" The medic smiled at little before continuing.

"SHE is going to be just fine." Optimus felt his spark skip a beat. "We are having a femme?" Ratchet nodded. Prime smiled and pulled his bonded in to a hug and kissed him. "She will be perfect." Ratchet nuzzled his bonded's chestplates.

"So how do we tell Prowl?" Optimus was confused. "What does Prowl have to do with this?" Optimus didn't have the time to open his mouth and fix his mistake before there was a loud CLANG in the medbay. "OW! Ratchet that hurt!" "That is what you get for asking such a stupid question." Ratchet muttered as he half glared at his beloved.

"I got lost in the moment and didn't think my question through. I was too wrapped up in the fact that we were going to have a sparkling, a femme sparkling, that it didn't clue into me that Prowl is going to have a little sister." Ratchet nodded.

"You still, technically, haven't answered my question. How are we going to tell Prowl?" Optimus thought for a moment. "Leave it to me." Ratchet nodded and went back to work. Prime smiled at his beloved before turning away and leaving the medbay.

He decided now was the best time to tell Prowl about him having a sibling. He knocked on the door and walked in when it opened for him. "Hey Pro-" Optimus stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his optic. Prowl looked up to see what had his sire so quiet. He laughed a little when he noticed what his sire was looking at. Jazz was deep in recharge, curled up in a chair next to SIC with his helm in the SIC's lap.

"He asked if we could spend some time together tonight and I told him when I was done we could. He asked if he could recharge in here while I finished working. He isn't in my way so I have no problem with it. So aside from all of this… What can I help you with?"

"Your carrier and I have something important to tell you." Prowl stayed quiet and let his sire finish. "In little over 2 decacycles you are going to have a sister." Prowl tried to keep himself from crashing. "Carrier is carrying a femme?"

Optimus nodded. Prowl couldn't handle it and slid to the floor with a thud. The sudden movements woke Jazz up and he growled when the first thing he saw was Prowl out cold on the floor. He gave the Prime a bit of a dirty look. "What did you do to him?" "I told him something important." "What is so important that it made him crash?"

"He is going to have a little sister in a little over two decacycles." "Ratchet is carrying?" Optimus nodded. Jazz smiled. "Congratulations, sir. Tell Ratchet I say the same, sir." Optimus nodded and pointed to Prowl. Jazz smiled again. "Don't worry. I will deal with him." Optimus nodded and smiled before leaving the office.

Jazz poked Prowl and smiled a little. Prowl slowly came back online and looked up at Jazz. "You look so cute doing that." "Doing what?" Prowl sat up slowly and shifted himself so he could kiss Jazz through the arm of the chair. Prowl kissed him and Jazz wanted to melt. "Now I get it. You are talking about me poking my helm through the arm of the chair." The SIC laughed and nodded.

"So do you think you can remind me why I am on the floor?" "Optimus came in and told you that Ratchet was carrying." Prowl thought for a moment. "I can't believe I am going to have a sibling." Jazz sat up in the chair and looked down at Prowl.

"I can't believe that Optimus is your sire and that Ratchet is your carrier." Prowl sighed. "Do you think less of me?" Jazz sat on the floor next to his bonded and place his servos on the tactician and gently pulled his helm so that they locked optics.

"Why would I think less of you? So your carrier is a wrench welding medic and your sire is a Prime, that doesn't bother me at all. I can see that they care for you greatly. I am bonded to you until we join Primus. I love you for who you are and if I were to dislike your parents then in the end I would dislike you, wouldn't I? But I don't dislike you and I don't like you either. In fact I am 1000% in love with you. Nothing will ever change that. Not even if your parents were Decepticons."

Prowl looked at Jazz with shock clear in his optics. "Really?" "Really. Fact is Prowl it doesn't really matter to me who your parents are. I am only interested in you. Oh! So Prowler how long is it going to take before I can openly call you lover without you getting mad at me?" Prowl kissed the saboteur's cheek.

"We will work on it AFTER I get use to you calling me Prowler, okay? Does that sound fair?" Jazz stood up and pulled Prowl with him. "ahh!" "What?" "I didn't expect you to pull me up with you. You surprised me." The TIC laughed. "Oh Prowler…" "Hmm?" "I love you!" The SIC laughed. "I love you too, Jazzy. I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: OKAY! I am sorry that I didn't get this out faster and I want to let everyone who still reads this that THERE WILL BE MORE! Life has gotten in my way and I am still a little under the weather soooooo. I will write these out as soon as I can and post them as soon as they are done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Lookie here! Another Chapter for you all to read! WOOT! Anyway! I dedicate this chapter to my friend here on Fan Fiction! Sapphire x Diamond you will read this and see exactly why I dedicate this to you! Thank you for the amazing idea for this chapter! Love you girl!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

:is comm link talk:

* * *

Jazz didn't know what to think. He was going to take this in stride. He didn't want to lose him again. He knew he had to take the relationship somewhat slowly.

He wouldn't force anything from Prowl and he knew Prowl would never force him in to anything. Even though they were bonded Jazz knew that it could break almost as easily as it was made.

If a bonded pair stopped trying to make it work, if they stopped caring and spent enough time apart, that the bond would break apart and after a long enough time the bond would vanish like it had never existed.

Jazz smiled as he watched Prowl, who was deep in recharge. He was too happy to be able to fall in to recharge. He decided to go to the inventor's lab to see if he could be of any help to his friends.

Jazz carefully climbed out of the berth and left for the autobot base. He got to the lab and the door slowly slid open. It was dark… That was odd… Normally both of the inventors were still up at this hour. "Skyfire? Wheeljack?" "In the back room Jazz." Jazz smiled a little. He was glad that at least Skyfire was still up.

He walked in to the back room and was shocked at the sight before him. Skyfire was tinkering with a model of some kind and Wheeljack was out cold on the floor. "How can I help you Jazz?" "I can't recharge, so I thought I would come and see if the two of you needed help. What happened to him?" The TIC pointed to the floor. Skyfire sighed.

"Sky? What is wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Jazz sat in the chair next to the inventor, who through even all the talking, was still tinkering with the model on his desk. "Is he sick?"

The inventor shook his head. "He crashed." Jazz looked from his friend who was working on the model to the one who was still out cold on the floor. "What made him crash?" His friend put down his tools and looked at him. "I told him something important and he crashed."

"Am I allowed to know what that important thing was?" "I'm carrying spark twins." Jazz squealed. His response made the inventor jump in his chair. "Really?" Skyfire had a small smile on his lips. "Yes. I found out yesterday morning, before my shift started." Jazz hugged his friend. "I am really happy for you."

"Really?" "Of course! I hope I am on the top of the list for sparkling sitting duty!" Skyfire laughed a little. "I can do that." Jazz plastered a grin on his faceplates. "That would be awesome!" "You don't think Prowl will mind?" Jazz shook his head. "Not at all." Skyfire smiled at his friend.

"Don't feel bad about Wheeljack crashing. Prowl crashed when his sire told him he was going to have a sibling." "Wait… Prowl's carrier and sire are on base?" Jazz nodded. "Who?" "This has to stay between us. I don't know if I will get in trouble for telling you."

His friend nodded. "I promise I will not say a word to anyone." Jazz nodded. "Optimus is his sire and Ratchet is his carrier." The inventor sat quiet for a few klicks. "Never would have guessed that."

"Hey Jazz?" Jazz looked back at his friend again. "Hm?" The inventor hugged him. "Thank you. You have helped me a great deal." Wheeljack groaned as he slowly came back online. Jazz snickered. "Hopefully this will cheer you up a little my good friend."

"Jazz?" Jazz stood and looked down at the inventor who was still laying on the floor. "Yes?" "What happened?" Jazz held out his servo and the inventor took it. He was quickly pulled up from the floor.

"Sky tried to tell you some really important, awesomely amazing news and you crashed on him! That is what happened." "What was the news?" Skyfire sighed and Jazz gently smacked his friend upside the helm. "The news?" Jazz paced back and forth for a moment which made Skyfire snicker.

Jazz stopped and made the shape of a light bulb above his helm with his servos. "The news was you need to mech up! You are going to become a sire AND DON'T YOU DARE CRASH! You do and I'll… let's see…. What should the punishment be… I'll wake up Prowl and blame it on you." The look of horror was clear on Wheeljack's faceplates but Skyfire couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone knew you didn't wake the SIC out of recharge unless it was some type of an emergency that could not wait. Otherwise… you would become the next emergency patient for Ratchet.

Skyfire finally got his laughter under control. "You were right, Jazz. That did cheer me up. Thank you." Jazz bowed. "You are welcome. I am glad I was able to help you, my dear friend." Jazz smiled and bowed.

He excused himself for a moment when he realised he was being commed. :Jazz here.: :Jazz? Where are you? I came out of recharge and you were gone.: :Sorry love, I couldn't fall in to recharge so I decided to see if I could help either of the inventors. But when I got here, Wheeljack was passed out on the floor and Skyfire seemed upset.:

:Is everything okay?: Prowl seemed more awake now. :Yes, Skyfire is carrying though.: :I'll be right there.: :Okay love, see you soon.: Jazz ended the comm and joined his friends again.

After about ten klicks the office door opened and in walked Prowl. "AHH! I didn't crash! Please have mercy!" Skyfire and Jazz laughed so hard there intakes started to hurt.

:I promise to explain later.: :Okay.: "I'm not sure what is going on, but I promise I am not here to hurt anyone. I am here because Jazz told me that there was some good news. Skyfire nodded. "I am carrying spark twins." Prowl smiled and gave his friend a hug.

"Congratulations in that case." Skyfire smiled. "Thank you." Prowl looked over at Wheeljack. "Same to you." Wheeljack nodded. "Th-th-thank you-u, s-s-sir." Jazz and Skyfire started to snicker again.

"Well, Jazz and I will leave the two of you alone to celebrate." The inventors nodded. "Thank you again, Jazz. For everything." The saboteur smiled. "Anytime my dear friend, anytime."

With that, Prowl and Jazz walked out of the office and out of the lab. "So do you care to tell me why Wheeljack was so scared when I walked in to the office?"

"Skyfire was really upset. He was hurt that he wasn't able to tell Wheeljack everything before he crashed. So I sat with him we talked and then Wheeljack came back online. So hoping that it would make Skyfire feel a little better, I messed with Wheeljack processor."

The SIC nodded. "What exactly did you say to him?" "I told him that if he crashed again before Skyfire got his news out, I was going to wake you up, out of recharge and blame it on Wheeljack."

"Oh dear… So when I walked in he thought that you had followed through on the empty threat. Please tell me it was an empty threat."

Jazz nodded. "Of course it was. Both Sky and I knew that but it was a little revenge on Wheeljack and it made Skyfire feel better." "Okay However can you do me a favour for next time?" "Wait! You are not mad that I said it?"

Prowl laughed and shook his helm. "No. Only because you told me that it was an empty threat." The TIC nodded.

"So what did you want me to do for you next time?" "Next time, can you warn me? That way it will be a little more believable when I walk in at the dead of night." Jazz started to laugh and kissed his bonded.

"I promise that next time I use you to make an empty threat I will warn you so you can play along." Prowl kissed back. "Thank you." "You are welcome."

Jazz and Prowl had left the base and were walking toward home. They both had the day off but Jazz knew that Prowl was going to go back to the base at some point today to check on his carrier.

"Hey Jazz?" "Yes Prowl?" "Do you want any sparklings?" Prowl started to worry when his bonded didn't respond to him. He then started to worry when he noticed that Jazz was crying.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO! What did you all think! I know there wasn't much Jazz and Prowl love in here but I am writing more chapters with all that goodness in it! Please Review! Until next time!**

* * *

**P.S. **

**Why do you think Jazz is crying? First person to guess right (if you even guess) Will get the next chapter dedicated to them and will get some JazzxProwl cookies to do what they want with. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Again. I had this in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decide to write now before it ate me alive! Anyway. Daklog73 your second guess was right SO! *drum roll* This chapter is dedicated to you and here is a container of fresh JazzxProwl cookies. Feel free to do what you want with them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Song is not mine, I will put in the Author's Note at the bottom of who it belongs to.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

"Jazz?" Jazz started to choke on his words. Prowl pulled him in to a hug. "Shh. I love you. No matter what is wrong, we can work through it. I promise." Prowl rubbed his beloved's back.

Jazz calmed down a little before speaking again. "Nothing is wrong." "Then why are you crying, love?"

"I'm just really happy. I had asked you about 3 decacycles into our relationship the first time if you ever wanted sparklings, you would always change the subject and once you told me no. So now for you to ask me if I want sparklings… I have always wanted sparklings and I knew one joor I would have them, but to know you want them too and with me no less, it makes my spark sing."

At the end of Jazz talking Prowl found himself crying too. "Jazz I need to tell you something." "Hm?" Jazz looked up at his bonded and had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"I have regretted saying that to you since the moment I said it. I wish I could take it back but I can't. But I hope you can and will believe me when I tell you that I would love nothing more than to have sparklings with you."

Jazz put Prowl's servo on his chest plates and Prowl smiled a little when he could feel the humming of Jazz's spark. "I have forgiven you a long time ago for what was said that day. Even though I was hurt by what you said, my spark has always known that you never meant it."

Prowl kissed Jazz as he tried not to cry even more. "I love you so much Jazzy." Jazz smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too Prowler." Prowl laughed. "You're not going to give that nick name up are you?" Jazz laughed before he added. "Never! I like it too much." Prowl smiled.

"I just wanted you to know I am singing at the club tonight. I hope you will come by." "I would never miss you singing." "I am going to see my carrier this afternoon and then tonight I will come by, okay?" Jazz nodded.

Once the two of them got home Prowl decided to slip in to a quick recharge and Jazz went looking through his songs. He needed to find something that was perfect. That fit his feelings for Prowl.

Jazz found some old songs he had been working on when he and Prowl had first been together. He smiled and realized that they were perfect, he just needed to fix them up a little and then he would head to the club and teach his band the new songs.

Prowl came to a few cycles later and he found a data pad addresses to him. "You are seeing this because I needed to teach a new song to my band. See you tonight love." Prowl smiled and got out of the berth. He headed for the autobot base.

Prowl knew how much singing meant to his lover. He was going to talk with Aphilo and Adora. He was going to ask them to come with him. So that they could see for themselves how much talent Jazz really had.

He was also going to invite his sire and carrier as well. He didn't know if Ratchet would come with though. His carrier was carrying and he didn't know how tired his carrier would be after his shift had ended.

Prowl first went to see Jazz's parents. He knocked on door and heard a soft come in. Aphilo was resting on the couch in the room and Adora looked up from her data pad. "Prowl! It is good to see you. How can we help you?"

Prowl smiled. "Actually I was wondering if you would come with me to see Jazz play tonight." Aphilo sat up and rubbed his optics. "Play what exactly." "Jazz is in a band and he sings. He is singing in a club tonight. I told him I would go and as a surprise I thought I would bring you with me. If you want to come that is, no one will force you if you don't."

Adora smiled and nodded. "Of course we will come." "Awesome! I will come get you, when I am ready to go." Aphilo nodded. "Thank you." The SIC was confused. "For what?" "For inviting us to come with you." The tactician smiled, bowed and left to find his own sire.

Prowl was about to knock when he heard some yelling.

"For Primus sake you two! UGH! Can't you stay out of trouble for just one joor!" Prowl was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that the twins were being yelled at… again… like doing the same stupid thing… again… Prowl entered without knocking.

His sire didn't know he was there until the twins were on the ground out cold. Prime laughed when he realized it was Prowl who had hit the twins with snipers aim, not Ratchet. "You take after your carrier with that skill." Prowl smiled a little. "Now that I have your attention, I wanted to ask you something."

His sire laughed. "What is it?" "Jazz is playing at the club tonight and I wanted to know if you and carrier would come with." "What did your carrier say?" "I haven't asked him yet. I just came from talking with Jazz's carrier and sire." "Talk with your carrier first and then come back and see me."

Prowl nodded and proceeded to drag the knocked out twins out of his sire's office. "Where are you taking them?" "Well if I assume correctly, they have done something quite stupid. So I thought I would take them to Ironhide as a present… A target practice present. Or if you rather I can take them to Wheeljack and he can use them in his newest experiment."

Optimus winced. "Take them to Ironhide. It is less likely they will be killed. Even though the can be a pain in the aft and half this base, I'm sure, would love to kick their tailpipes. They are still good fighters. We need them on the field."

Prowl groaned. "Okay, okay. I get it." Prime laughed again. "You really do take after your carrier." "I will take that as a compliment." Optimus could only smile as he watched his creation drag the twins from his office. He continued to drag them down the corridor and stopped when he reached Ironhide's door.

He knocked on the door. "Hey 'Hide! I got a present for you! Open up!" There was a chuckle behind the door and then it opened. "What kind of present would that be?" Prowl held up the twins. "A target practicing present." Ironhide laughed. "Seriously?" Prowl nodded.

"As long as you leave them in one piece or leave them together enough that Ratchet can fix them." "Always a catch." Prowl laughed. "Have fun though!" He left the twins with his friend and went to find his carrier. He walked in to the medbay and smiled when he saw his carrier with a data pad.

"I hope you aren't working too hard." Ratchet looked up and smiled at his creation. "What can I help you with Prowl?" "Well I asked sire and he told me to ask you." "Ask me what?" Ratchet had put his data pad down.

"Jazz is playing at the club tonight and I wanted to know if you and sire would like to come. I have already asked Jazz's carrier and sire and they both said yes."

Ratchet nodded and smiled. "Of course I will go." The SIC's helm shot up. "Really?" The medic stood up and gave his creation a hug. "Yes. I know it will mean a lot to you if I go, I know it will mean something to Jazz if I go, plus it will be something that will get me out of this base and allow me to have some fun."

The tactician smiled and hugged his carrier. "I love you so much." The medic smiled. "I know you do. I love you too." "Now if you want I can talk to your sire and comm me when you are ready to head out and we will go with you, okay?"

Prowl nodded. "Okay. However that isn't the only reason I came to see you." "I figured as much." "I came to see how you are doing. Sire told me you were carrying at that I will have a sister in 2 decacycles."

Ratchet nodded. "You will. I hope you will want to be part of her life..." Prowl could see that his carrier was feeling insecure. Prowl held his carrier tight.

"I will always be in her life. I want to be in her life from the day she is born until the day one of us joins Primus. Which I am praying to Primus won't be for a long time. I also hope that Jazz and I are on the top of the list for sparkling sitting duty." "You want that? Really?"

Prowl nodded. "Very much. Carrier… she is family. I would hope you know me well enough that I would do anything for family, including my little sister. I will never abandon her." Ratchet started to cry and held on to his creation. Prowl rubbed his carrier`s back soothingly.

"Thank you." Prowl pulled back from the hug and smiled. "Please don't tell anyone about this." "I won't. I promise. So… I will see you later tonight?" The medic nodded. "Yes, and if I get my way, your sire will come too." " Okay. See you tonight then."

Prowl realized he had 2 cycles left before he needed to stop and pick up Jazz`s parents. He decided to go to his office and get ahead of his work. After a cycle and a half of reading and writing he was now about 2 joors ahead of his work. He still had shift in 18 cycles but he was glad he was ahead of his work none the less.

:Carrier?: :Yes?: :Is sire coming?: :He is. Is it time to leave?: :It is. I'm just on my way to get Aphilo and Adora.: :Ok. We will meet you outside okay?: :Okay. See you soon.: He ended the comm and left his office.

He went to Adora and Aphilo`s quarters. He knocked and the door slid open. Adora and Aphilo were standing and smiling at him. "Time to head to the club?" Prowl nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

They followed him and smiled when he saw his carrier and sire waiting at the front. "Carrier! Sire!" They smiled at him and held their arms open for him. He gave them both a hug and formally introduced everyone.

"Ratchet, Optimus these are Jazz's parents Adora and Aphilo. Adora, Aphilo these are my parents Ratchet and Optimus. Now that we all know each other formally… We need to get moving if we are going to watch Jazz play at the club." Everyone walked toward the club and Prowl was shocked to see Jazz standing outside.

"Jazzy!" He looked up and smiled at his bonded. "Hey! I was concerned you weren't coming!" Prowl hugged his bonded. "I told you I was coming. But I thought I would bring our carriers and sires as well." Jazz smiled at everyone and gave his sire and carrier a hug. "Let us get inside. I am about to go on."

Jazz headed back stage while the rest of them took their seats. "Hey everyone, as you all know the last time I was here I asked my beloved if he would bond with me, and you all know he said yes. I am also happy to say that he and both of our parents are here tonight."

Prowl started to whistle and cheer and soon everyone in the club joined in. Jazz mouthed an I love you to Prowl and the SIC mouthed an I love you, too, back.

"Okay! This is a song I have been working on for quite some time and I have finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it." The lights dimmed down a bit and Jazz started to hit the notes on the keyboard.

"Well it's good to hear your voice. I hope you're doing fine and if you ever wonder, I'm lonely here tonight. Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by and if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side."

Prowl smiled his bonded and let the words fill his spark.

"Oooh, oh I miss you, Oooh, oh I need you and I love you more than I did before. And if today I don't see your face. Nothing's changed, no one can take your place. It gets harder every day."

"Say you love me more than you did before. And I'm sorry it's this way. But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay!"

The SIC swayed to the music and felt waves of love through his bond.

"Well I try to live without you. The tears fall from my eyes. I'm alone and I feel empty. God I'm torn apart inside. I look up at the stars. Hoping you're doing the same. Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say…"

The Tactician wanted to cry but knew that there was no need. But it took all of him not to jump out of his chair, run on stage and be next to his bonded.

"Oooh, oh I miss you, Oooh, oh I need you and I love you more than I did before. And if today I don't see your face. Nothing's changed, no one can take your place. It gets harder every day."

No one could ever take Jazz`s place. Prowl knew that with all of his spark. When Jazz left the first time it almost cost him his spark.

"Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry that it's this way. But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay."

"Always stay. I never want to lose you and if I had to I would choose you. So stay, please always stay. You're the one that I hold on to."

Prowl could feel his spark singing and he reached through his bond to show Jazz what he was feeling. The TIC smiled as he continued to sing.

"Cause my heart would stop without you and I love you more than I did before. And if today I don't see your face. Nothing's changed no one can take your place. It gets harder every day."

Prowl knew what was coming next so he started to quietly sing the next part.

"Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry that it's this way. But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay. I'll always stay!"

"And I love you more than I did before and I'm sorry that it's this way. But I'm coming home I'll be coming home and if you ask I will stay, I will stay. I will stay…"

When the song ended everyone stood and clapped. The saboteur smiled and bowed before leaving the stage. His carrier, sire, Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet were waiting back stage for him.

"Well done! Your voice is amazing." "Thank you carrier." His sire hugged him. "I am really proud of you." Jazz smiled. "Thank you sire." Ratchet smiled and so did Optimus. They both gave him a quick hug. "We will see you both on shift tomorrow." They all laughed as Ratchet and Optimus started to leave and with that they left the club.

"Carrier, Sire. I will see you both tomorrow when I come in for my shift. I love you both." "We love you too." Adora and Aphilo both left the club. "You were amazing." Jazz smiled. "I could feel your spark singing to me Prowl. It felt amazing." Jazz nuzzled Prowls chest plates. "Ready to go home?" The TIC nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! Daklog73 I hope you enjoyed the cookies. Whatever you chose to do with them. : ) As for the song, It is called Stay by Miley Cyrus. I do not own it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! This is Chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy! I only own the sparkling that Ratchet and Optimus have.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

Jazz and him had interfaced after they had gotten home from the club and now he couldn't get any recharge. Prowl gently stroked his beloved's helm and watched as his bonded was peacefully in recharge. He knew his life couldn't get any better. He was bonded to the one bot he had loved for more metacycles then he could count.

His had rescued Jazz's carrier and sire, he was back with his team, with his work family and personal family and soon he was going to have a little sister. Prowl couldn`t wait. He couldn`t wait for the day he and Jazz had a sparkling.

Jazz slowly came out of recharge. "Morning love." His lover looked up and smiled. "Morning. Have you been up this whole time?" "Yes… I couldn't recharge." "You ok?" He nodded. "I am fine."

He smiled at him. "Did you have fun at the club last night?" He nodded again. "I did. I really enjoyed the song you wrote. It was beautiful. I could easily see that our parents had a good time. Jazz… Your parents are so proud of you." The saboteur smiled.

"I know they are. It is just that I had forgotten what it was like you know… I haven't seen them since about a metacycle after I first joined the team. I had forgotten what it was like to have or to earn the approval of someone so close to you. Someone like… family."

The tactician nodded. He had never forgotten what it was like. Since the day he joined the team he knew he was respected by both his parents and had the approval of both of them. He couldn't see what that would be like for him, but he could see it had taken its toll on his bonded.

"Anyway! We should get going we both have shifts soon." The SIC laughed and walked with his bonded to work and then they headed off in their own direction.

* * *

1 decacycle later…

* * *

"Carrier?" Prowl walked in to the medbay and saw that his carrier was kneeling on the floor. "Carrier?"

Prowl skidded to a halt next to his carrier. "Carrier what is wrong?" The medic pointed to the device sitting on top of the table. "You want the scanner?" Ratchet nodded and then groaned in pain. The SIC quickly grabbed the scanner and Ratchet told him how to use it. "What is the second code number on the list?"

"Uh… 7." Prowl was slightly concerned since he had never heard his carrier use so many nasty words in one sentence "How much do you know about sparkling birth?" "Enough to work with an emergency case but there are way more bots qualified then me. Why?"

"Don't you fragging dare faint on me… But you are going to have to deliver your sister." "Are you fragging kidding me!" "No. You, me and Bumblebee are the only ones left on base right now. Even if I commed your sire right this second, the sparkling would be here before he got back." "You think I can do this?" His carrier smiled real quick at him. "I trust you, Prowl."

Prowl helped his carrier on to one of the medical berths. He pulled out the equipment he would need. As he was setting up he was accessing his memory files and was glad when he found the one he was looking for. Who knew that one joor that extra medical class would come in handy.

2 cycles later the tactician had managed to deliver his carrier's sparkling. He cleaned her up as he spoke. "Carrier… She is so perfect…" The sparkling chirped. "No… I'm your brother."

She chirped again as the SIC walked toward his carrier. "Carried is right here little one." He handed the sparkling to his carrier. "Did you and sire pick out a name for her?" The medic nodded. "We decided yesterday."

Prowl looked from his little sister to look his carrier in the optic. "And? What is her name?" "Prowl, meet your sister Jemma." Prowl smiled and realized he couldn't take his optics off her.

"While you feed her, I will comm sire." Ratchet nodded. :Sire?: :Yes Prowl?: :Are you guys on your way back?: :Actually we are about to walk in to the base.: :Can you and Jazz come to the medbay?: :Sure on our way.:

The comm was ended. About 10 klicks later the medbay doors opened. "Hey, what's going on?" "Optimus… the sparking came early…" "You mean…" Prowl stepped out of the way. "Actually with the help of our oldest creation our sparkling is perfect and healthy."

Optimus smiled and hugged his oldest creation tight. "Thank you." The SIC nodded and smiled at his sire. Jazz walked over and leaned against his bonded. "So that is the newest family member. She is cute. What is her name?"

"Carrier and Sire decided on the name Jemma." Jazz smiled. "She is adorable. Wait a klick. Since when did you learn to deliver a sparkling?"

"The academy… I needed an extra credit so I took an extra medical class. I thought that I had made a big mistake all those metacycles ago, but I am now glad that I made the choice I did." Jazz nodded. Prowl smiled and waved at his creators.

He then left the medbay with his bonded. They wandered back to the SIC`s office. "Prowl I need to talk to you about something." The SIC nodded. "Anything." However, he wasn't ready to hear what Jazz needed to say.

"You are kidding right?" Jazz shook his helm. He assumed his bonded would be upset or scared, not angry. "How long have you known?" "Since the meeting 3 joors ago." "Did Optimus suggest it?"

Jazz could see the anger in his beloved's optics. He looked at the ground. "No. I volunteered. He tried to talk me out of it, though." "When." "When what?" "Don't start with me Jazz. You know exactly what 'when' I am talking about."

Jazz sighed. "1 Joor and 14 cycles." "Unbelievable." Prowl started to pace with anger. "Do what you want Jazz. But don't expect me to be here when you get back." With that he stormed out of the office. "Prowl wait!" He didn't stop, he kept going. "Slag it Prowl I said wait!" He walked in to the rec room and grabbed his energon.

He finished it faster than he thought he could. He threw away the cube. "PROWL!" He didn't stop, he went right past Jazz. He went to his office again and locked the door when he realized Jazz hadn't followed him.

"I take it that Prowl didn't take it well." Jazz sighed and looked over at Ironhide. "I expected him to be upset and or scared. I wasn't expecting him to be angry." "What happened?" Jazz looked over at Wheeljack and Skyfire and he sighed. Ironhide spoke up.

"There was a meeting 3 joors ago. Optimus wanted Jazz to help him get a team together to go spy on the Decepticons." The inventors nodded.

"Jazz volunteered to go and Optimus tried to talk him out of it. However Jazz was more than willing and in the end Jazz won. He apparently just told Prowl and as you both just saw… He didn't take it too well." Jazz sighed and sat with his friends. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Prowl paced back and forth in his office and could care less if he put a whole in the floor. Sure they had both gone on 1-2 joor missions but it never had anything to do with spying on the Decepticons. The SIC quickly realized that if he didn't do something about his anger he was going to do something stupid.

He started to pace again. Now what would stop him from doing something stupid… He had an idea come into his head and then he left his office without another thought.

He walked in to the medbay and saw Optimus holding his little sister. Ratchet was carefully cleaning up the medbay on the other side of the room. Prowl held out his servos for his sister and she chirped happily and reached for him. "Can I have her please?" "Why?" Prowl didn't want to explain himself so he decided to ask again.

"Can I have her please?" Ratchet came over and placed a gently servo on his oldest creation. "What is wrong?" He looked at his carrier with stone cold optics." "How many creations do you want by the end of this joor?" The medic instantly caught on. "Two." "Then please let me have her."

Ratchet nodded at his bonded and his bonded hesitantly gave his oldest creation his little sister. Prowl turned to leave knowing full well that Ratchet would come by later and talk to him.

"Orion! Don't!"

Ratchet sighed as his bonded started to talk. Ratchet didn't know exactly what had put his creation in this state but knew from experience to not question his creation's motives but rather see him after a few cycles and see if he wanted to talk.

"What is wrong with you?" Ratchet knew his bonded was going to get reamed out. The tactician stopped in mid stride and spun around on his one pede.

"What is wrong with me? You disgust me! That is what is wrong! You talk about family and how this team, this family can't afford to lose a bot to carelessness or stupidity, whichever you care to call it. Yet you are willing to send my bonded, your creation-in-law, your TIC, your best spy out to get killed?"

Ratchet wasn't surprised when Optimus kept going. "It was his choice Prowl!" :Babe, shut it! You aren't going to win!: :We will see about that.: The medic groaned.

"OH! So we are going to get in to a debate about choices and freedom? I have an idea… How about you join him! Get yourself slapped around by a Decepticon and see how Ratchet feels! You had him keep this from me. When were you going to tell me? When were either of you going to tell me? Knowing you, I assume never. Well actually… you would have told me AFTER he left, when all I could do was sit around and hope and pray to Primus that he could come back."

Optimus sighed. "But I will tell you one thing. You are currently the MOST insensitive piece of scrap I have ever known!" "Prowl, please…" "Don't worry. I am done." Prowl stormed out of the medbay.

CLANG! "OW! What the frag was that for?" "I warned you, you scrap helm! I told you that you wouldn't win and do you stop? No! You kept going! How does that make you feel, everything that your creation just told you."

"I feel like scrap… I should have tried harder with Jazz, I should have told him to talk it over with Prowl… He's not going to apologize for that is he…"

Ratchet laughed a little. "Not likely and at the moment I don't really blame him."

"Can I ask you something serious, though?" "What is it?" "What did he mean when he asked you how many creations did you want by the end of the joor?" Ratchet sighed. "Prowl is broken and he asked for Jemma because he knew she would keep him online."

"I don't understand. I'm not a medic but I thought that it was our spark and energon that kept us online." Ratchet nodded.

"You are right. But Prowl was grasping at, what humans call, straws." "Meaning?" "Meaning if we didn't give him Jemma he would have tried to join Primus early."

"You mean…" Prime suddenly realized what he had done. He choked out the rest of his sentence. "You mean he would have tried to offline himself." Ratchet nodded. "But how do you know that Jemma will help him?"

"By having Jemma, he has to think about her, and only her. He will temporarily forget about his pain and be happy again." "This isn't the first time it has happened… Is it…" The medic shook his head. "Sadly, no…"

Optimus sighed and headed for the medbay doors. "Where do you think you are going!" "To say sorry…" "Do you want to get reamed out again?" "No." "Do you want to stay online?" "Yes."

"Then I strongly suggest that you leave him be. After a few cycles I will go talk to him and when I do I will let him know that you are looking for him." Prime nodded. "In that case I still have a family to keep together." Ratchet waved as his bonded left.

He sighed and went back to work. With Prowl having the sparkling with him, at least the medic didn't have to worry about losing her. He also knew that as long as his sparkling was with his oldest creation that his old creation would live to see another day.

"No little one. I do not want to hurt sire. I am just mad at sire. Sire hurt my feelings. She chirped for a few moments and then yawned. "Recharge well little one." She curled in to her brother and fell in to recharge.

A cycle later Prowl heard the chime for his door. He slowly stood and checked the camera outside the room before he unlocked it. He pressed a button and the door opened. "I was expecting you carrier. I knew you would come by sooner rather than later."

"Your sire is looking for you." The SIC scoffed and then sat back down. "And he also knows exactly where to find me." Ratchet sighed. "What happened this time?"

Ratchet sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and the door slid closed. "Jazz told me that he has known for 3 joors that he was going on this this this this suicide mission!" "When does he leave?"

"A joor and a half." "You were right. That isn't a lot of time or notice." The SIC looked at his little sister sound asleep in his arms. "Part of me wonders if he does it because he knows it scares me. Part of me wonders if he is trying to give me a spark attack."

Ratchet smiled a little. "I'm glad you feel this comfortable around her." Prowl nodded. I wouldn't be surprised if I spent most of my free time with her." The tactician could tell that his carrier was trying to lighten the mood. "Are you trying to spoil her?" "And if I was?" Ratchet smiled and then his face got serious.

"If you 'need' her tell me and I would be more than happy to give you some 'extended' sparkling sitting duty." Prowl smiled. "Thank you." The medic nodded.

"Your sire wants to say sorry when you are ready to hear it." He nodded and watched his carrier leave. He locked the door behind his carrier and smiled at his still recharging sister. "I love you Jemma and even though you are only a joor old you have already saved my life. Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I decided to up the word count. Instead of doing a 1,000-1,500 word chapter, I moved it to 2,500-3,000 word chapter! Hope you enjoy the more content to read! Please review! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I let a friend of mine read this in RL and she pointed some things out to me. Which I will now point out to everyone who is reading this… To start, this does not follow any episode or take after any episode of transformers prime. Second off, I am sure you have noticed that some of the characters I am using do not follow the "norm" for the said character. However I write them how I picture they would act. That is kind of the point of writing this, right. We write it because we don't like something about it. Whether it is a plot idea or a certain pairing, we re-write it because we don't like it and we want to fix it. Anyway I just wanted to point that out to anyone who reads this, now or in the future. ANYWAY! ON WITH CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

Prowl had been waiting two orns. He spent a lot of time at home and a lot of it was spent forcing himself in to recharge. He threw himself in to his work and didn't listen to anyone including his own carrier when he had woken up in the medbay more than once in the past two orns.

He would say a quiet thank you and then he would do the same thing over again. Ratchet sighed as he watched his oldest creation leave his medbay for the 6 time in the past two orns. He had seen Prowl in here pretty much every other day. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door slid open.

It was Jazz's team. His smile fell as quickly as it had appeared. One by one he fixed them up and then they silently left. The medic knew something was wrong. The last bot was Wheeljack. He had gone with the team so that he could use his invention to quietly get in and start to spy.

"Where is he?" Wheeljack sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Ratch…" "Is he dead?" "I… I… I…" He sighed. "I really don't know. That is the honest truth. Who is going to tell Prowl?"

"I will… But I highly suggest you stay hidden until you are told otherwise." Wheeljack nodded. "I told him I would come back for him but he told me no. He stayed so we could get away…"

"But you and I both know that Prowl is going to only see one thing… That he was right… Have you told Optimus yet?" "Not yet… I am supposed to do that next…"

"Don't worry about it. I will do it." Wheeljack nodded and left the medbay quietly. Ratchet sighed and left his medbay. He walked quietly down the corridor.

He didn't know what he was going to say and he even though he didn't have a battle computer like his oldest creation he knew that, 1. There was no easy way to say what he was going to and 2. He knew with all of his spark that Prowl would be angry and leave to find Optimus.

Whether he would kill his sire or beat the scrap out him with his words and or servos, the medic didn't know. The only thing he did know was that if he was not the one to tell his creation, he knew more than his bonded would be in trouble.

He hit the chime on the door and a cold voice barked 'go away whoever you are.' He hit it again. "Who the frag is it!" "Your carrier, it is just me Prowl." "Fine…" The door slid open.

Prowl didn't look up when his carrier walked in, when his carrier sat down and didn't look up when the door slid closed either. "Prowl… I'm so sorry." The SIC looked up at his carrier. He was confused… He couldn't think of what his carrier might have done to upset him.

But he let his carrier continue. "Jazz's team came back today… Jazz wasn't with them…" Ratchet looked up when his creation said nothing. "Where… is… he…?" "Wheeljack told me that he stayed behind so the rest of them could escape."

The tactician smiled softly. "If you can excuse me, I have work to complete." Before the medic could answer he was already out the office and down the hall. He stormed in to his sire's office.

"I dislike you, you useless piece of scrap. I hope you are so happy! I told you this would happen! I have no respect for you as a leader and I for sure have no respect for you as a sire! I hope you rot in some ditch for all I care."

"You are not allowed to talk to me like that!" "Really? That is okay. Make you a one sided deal. As soon as I walk out that door you won't have to worry about me again, because I refuse to be a part of your life!" Prowl stormed out of the office and the base.

Prime sighed as sat back in his chair. He knew that Prowl hadn't meant what he said but he also knew the his SIC was angry and was hurting. About 20 klicks later he answered his comm.

:Orion?: :What is wrong Ratchet?: :Have you seen Prowl?: :Yeah, He stormed out of the base 20 klicks ago saying I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore because he didn't want to be in my life.: :You might want to go after him.:

:Why would I do that? So I can get offlined too? No thank you. He left on his own free will.: :There is only one small problem with that.: :I am listening.: :Jemma is gone.: :What does that have to do with me going after Prowl?: :He took Jemma you slag helm!:

Optimus groaned after he ended the comm. This city was too big for him to search through. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He now knew he should have flat out told Jazz no.

The sparkling chirped and chirped. She was hungry. Prowl held her close and fed her. She finished and yawned she chirped again. "Why did we leave? Carrier and Sire don't want us around right now…" She chirped sadly. "I promise to take good care of you as long it takes." She chirped once more before falling in to recharge. "I know I miss them already too…"

* * *

**2 orns later…**

* * *

"What has Ratchet so bummed out?" "Prowl left." Wheeljack nodded. "He took Jemma with him." "Poor Ratchet. To him it is like he has lost both his creations in one joor." Optimus nodded.

"Optimus!" "What is it Skyfire?" "We have an incoming transmission." "From?" "Unknown. It is heavily codded." "Put it through." "Dear Primus…"

"Sir… I don't have long before the cons see that this is being used." "What can we do to help?" "Two cons are willing to let me go on the grounds that you allow them to join us. Or at least let them help us. They want to be the good guys." "Do you believe them?"

"I do, sir. They have been kind to me and have kept my torture to an all-time low with the promise that I bring this to you." "Very well. Have them release you and come back to base with them and we will talk it over in finer detail." "Thank you, sir."

Optimus commed Ratchet. :I think we have a way to get Jemma AND Prowl back.: :I am listening.: :Jazz.: :I don't understand.: :Jazz is alive. I just got a transmission from him and I agreed to the terms of his release.: The medic groaned. :Which were?:

:Two cons will release him and help him escape on the grounds that they are allowed to become one of us or at least help us. They don't want to be cons anymore.: :And what exactly did you say?:

:Well I don't know which two cons are wanting to help us but I told Jazz to have them release him, they would all come back to base and we would talk it over in finer detail.: :I am willing to try if it gets my creations back.: :I thought you would look at it like that.:

The comm was ended. A cycle later Optimus and Ratchet were standing at the entrance when they finally saw Jazz and the two cons come in to view.

"Jazz!" He smiled and waved. "Is it okay if the two of you talk with Optimus and I tend to Jazz?"

The other two nodded. Ratchet and Jazz walked away and headed toward the medbay. "So, Starscream… Knockout… Why exactly do you want to be ex-cons?"

Jazz climbed on to the medical berth and Ratchet reached for his scanner. "I don't have any internal injuries… I was actually hoping I could talk to Prowl…" Ratchet sighed. "He and Jemma aren't here anymore." "They… are with Primus?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. But none of us know where they are… they have been gone since the joor we found out you were still with the cons." "He just took Jemma and left?" "Yes. But not before he said some nasty things to his sire." "I plan to go find them."

"I hope you have better luck then the rest of us." Jazz nodded and with that he set out. He had an idea of where he would find Prowl and Jemma but he figured he was better off being wrong alone then being wrong in front of everyone.

Starscream spoke up first "I don't like having the scrap beat out of me." Then Knockout added, "I am a good doctor and I like to race. I have a thing for it. But I don't like getting my paint job ruined because I decided to do something legal in my free time, away from my tools." "We don't like it anymore and we would like to do some good."

Optimus sighed. "Very well… We will give this a try and see how it goes. Try and kill any of us and you both will see your last joor online faster then you would hope." "We understand. We just want to be in a better and nicer environment." "Are you bonded?" They shook their helms.

"More like… What is the word I am looking for Knockout?" "We are more like friends with benefits." Optimus nodded. You can stay in a complex not too far from base and I expect you to report to me every morning at 8am sharp. Is that good?" They both nodded. "Good. You are both dismissed." They bowed and left.

:Yes Ratchet?: :Jazz has gone looking for Prowl and Jemma.: :Okay, let me know if you hear anything.: :Okay.: The comm had ended. Optimus looked at the pile of data pads on his desk and sighed. He had spent every day for the last two orns looking for both his creations and with no luck. He leaned back in his chair.

He felt the rush going through him again. Prime knew that if anyone could find Prowl it was Jazz. He also knew that if the TIC found the tactician that his sparkling would be him. He knew that his oldest creation would not leave his little sister alone.

"PROWL!" He got no response. He wasn't going to give up though. He needed and wanted his bonded back. "You know it is nice when you have amazing inventors as friends." Jazz turned around and looked up to see Prowl on top low rise cliff.

"I am glad I found you." "You think I will believe you that easy?" "You just got out of Decepticon hands?" "Not exactly… Two cons made a deal for my release." The SIC laughed. "Really? And what would the deal be exactly?" "Two cons were willing to let me go and help me escape if Prime was willing to hear them out and let them become the good guys."

"Where is Jemma?" "None of your business." "Is that really anyway to talk your bonded?" "You think I believe you?" Jazz sighed. "Prowler… We have our bond, can you not feel me through that. You should be able to sense it." "I have tuned you out." "Why would you do that?"

"I thought you were dead. I yelled at my sire and said some nasty things. I have destroyed my life and now you want to come back, stand here in front of me and pretend that nothing has happened?" Jazz shook his helm and managed to climb the cliff. Jazz smiled when he saw Jemma peacefully in recharge.

He commed Ratchet. :I found them both.: :Thank Primus! Are they hurt, is Jemma hurt?: :Jemma is perfectly fine. Prowl seems fine, but I think spark is hurting bad.: :How soon can you all be here?: :About 15 klicks if I can convince Prowl to come back. If not I will bring Jemma back myself.: :Thank you, Jazz. I owe you a lot.:

The comm was ended and the TIC sat next to his lover. "You have your carrier scared and said and hurt. You know that right?" Prowl only nodded. "After everything I have done do you think I could just walk back on base, give Jemma back to Ratchet and that be the end of it?"

"I don't know. I know that Ratchet is concerned for you. He loves you. He doesn't want to see you suffer. As for Optimus, he knows you didn't mean what you said. He knows that what you said was said in anger." "That isn't the point." "Then what is?"

"The point is that I should have stopped you. You should have told me the moment the meeting ended and I promise on Primus that if you ever do something that stupid again I will not flip out on you next time, I will do something worse."

"What would that be?" "I will tie you up and not let you leave the house." "Oh no! Not the house! AHHH!" Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "You are so horrible. Play that card while I am trying to be serious." "Do you forgive me?" Jazz laid his helm on Jazz's shoulder. "I did a while ago. But I am still hurt."

"I would like to spend some alone time with you but we need to give Jemma back to your carrier." The SIC nodded. The TIC held out his servo. "I am ready when you are."

The tactician pulled his sister in to his arm and held her close. He used his free servo to get help from his bonded. While Jazz was comming Ratchet, Prowl spoke to his little sister. "Remember when I told you that Carrier and Sire would what s back one joor?" She chirped happily. "Well that joor is today." She chirped again and nuzzled her brother's arm.

"Ratchet is expecting us." "You might want to take Jemma then." "Why?" "Because when Ratchet tackles me in a hug. I don't want her hurt." Jazz nodded and held out his servos. Prowl placed Jemma carefully in Jazz's arms. She snuggled close and fell back in to recharge.

"PROWL!" The SIC jumped when he heard his name being yelled. He looked up just in time to see Ratchet running at him. He pulled his oldest creation into a hug. "Where did you go!" "I have missed you too Carrier." "Please don't ever do that to me again."

The SIC nodded. "Where is Jemma? " He left go and saw Prowl pointing at Jazz who was holding a recharging Jemma. "Jemma…" Prowl cooed. She chirped and onlined her optics. She immediately saw her carrier and reached for him. Jazz gave Jemma to Ratchet and he was smiling.

The tactician slowly backed away. "Babe…? What is wrong?" Before he could get an answer the TIC saw what was bothering his beloved. Optimus was coming toward them. "I will see you around Carrier." "Prowl wait!" Jazz silently pleaded with his bonded to just hear what his Sire had to say.

"I am very sorry…" "But I-" "Let me finish." Prowl nodded. He was shocked though. It shouldn't have been his Sire saying sorry, it should have been him.

"I forgive for everything that you said to me. I understand 100% why you said it. You were beyond mad at me and until Jazz returned you thought I had sent your bonded straight to his death."

He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I hope you still want to work for this team, and you can if you still want to. However I am not happy that you took your sister but I am glad that you kept her safe and took excellent care of her." His creation nodded.

His creation stuck his servo out. "See you first thing tomorrow sir." Prime laughed. "I am looking forward to it."

Ratchet and Optimus headed back to the base and Prowl walked with Jazz back home. "That was not so bad was it." The SIC smiled and pulled his bonded in to his arms. "Hey! Put me down!" "Never!"

He headed for their home in a sprint with a groaning Jazz in his arms. "This isn't so bad is it." The TIC groaned again. "I need to learn to shut up." The tactician laughed a little and his bonded smiled up at him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you see something wrong that you would like fixed for the next chapter leave it at the end of your review OR you can send it to me in a PM. Until next time! **

**P.S.**

**I hope I haven't lost any readers by doing this. I realize that some actions by the characters aren't normal for them but I decided to add a bit of drama. If you chose to stop reading this, I will understand.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, I realize that this is a short chapter and I know I said in the last chapter that I would understand if anyone stopped reading this and I still do stand by that. But I had about 8 people reviewing this story. (some were reviews others were pm's) But now I only have 1 reviewer. Have I really offended you all that much? If so please tell me and I will take this story down. There is no point in me keeping it up if no one is going to read and only one person is going to tell me what they think.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

"I do not know if it is more that you need to shut up, but you should for sure watch the words you say." "Okay Okay. I promise to watch what I say can you please put me down now?"

"Sure." The saboteur smiled. "…when we get home." The TIC groaned and muttered under his breath.

They reached there home and Prowl placed Jazz on their berth, climbed on next to him and started to kiss him.

"Prowl…" Jazz placed both his servos on either side of his beloved`s face. "Prowl. I know that both you and I want this and in fact we both really need this very much. But before we continue… You need to know something."

"Hm?" Jazz did not have the heart to tell his bonded. He did not want to hurt Prowl again, not twice in one joor. "I love you so much." "I love you too."

The two bots interfaced for the rest of the night and were up first thing the next joor. "I know that Ratchet is going to want to do his scan now. That he has his sparkling back and he knows that his oldest creation is safe."

"Do you want me to be there with you?" "I will not force you but if you want to come I would love to have you with me." The SIC nodded and held a servo out for his bonded.

"Ratchet will likely want to do it as soon as he sees you so why don't we leave now and that way there is time before our shifts start." The TIC smiled and took his bonded's hand. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

The two bots headed for the base and walked in to the medbay. "Hey Carrier!" The medic turned around and smiled at his oldest creation. "I was wondering when the two of you would show up."

"I came here willingly knowing that if I did not, you would hunt me down and drag me here by my audios if you had to." All three of them laughed.

Ratchet used his scanner and looked shocked when it beeped. "Carrier? What is wrong?" "Jazz… You're carrying." The saboteur nodded. "I know." "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I am not ashamed of the sparkling's sire." All the tactician could manage was one last question. He was on track for a crash. "Who would that be?"

The TIC looked up at his bonded and smiled. "That would be you, Prowler. It happened the night you came to the club with our creators to hear me sing." Prowl nodded and then fell to the floor with a thud.

"How long have you known?" "That I was carrying?" The medic nodded. "I had a feeling a few cycles I before I left for my mission. But it wasn't until Knockout scanned me, did I know for sure."

Jazz looked down at the floor. "Is he going to be okay?" "Once he gets over the shock of this he will." A few klicks later Prowl came back online. "You tried to tell me last night, didn't you."

The saboteur nodded. "I tried but at the last nano-klick I got scared that you would take off." Prowl stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" "I have a certain bot to find and thank." Jazz smiled and nodded. The SIC left the medbay and headed for Wheeljack's lab.

"Hey! It is good to see you back!" The SIC nodded his helm. "Thank you. Do you happen to have any cans of that clear paint you made with Sunstreaker in mind, left?"

"I think I do. I think I have four. But I am confused. You have never been concerned about your paint job. Why now?" "Actually it isn't for me. It is a thank you gift a bot that is." "I am so confused."

"I just found out that Jazz is carrying my sparkling. Thanks to Knockout, not only is Jazz alive but so is my sparkling. Knockout is the one concerned with his paint job."

"So you want to give it to him as a thank you." "Exactly." "Go ahead it is behind you on the bottom shelf on the unit with no doors." "Thank you." "You are welcome and tell Jazz I say congratulations."

Prowl nodded, took what he needed and left. He walked to Prime's office and knocked a soft come in was issued.

Prowl entered and put the two containers he had in his servos on the floor. "What is with the cans?" "They are for Knockout"

He pointed to the mech that was had currently stopped doing his cleaning job. He looked up when he heard his name being mentioned. "What is it?" "Paint."

"I haven't done anything wrong! Please not the paint job!" "The paint isn't a punishment Knockout. It is a thank you gift." "Eh?" "It is a thank you for saving Jazz and my sparkling." Optimus was surprised. "Jazz is carrying?"

The SIC nodded. "Congratulations." "Thank you." "Both cans are filled with clear paint. It is scratch-resistant paint. For you… I thought that this would be the best thank you gift."

Knockout nodded. "You are welcome and thank you for the paint."

The tactician nodded, bowed and left. He was happy to know that Jazz was carrying and he was even happier that it was his sparkling.

He went back to the medbay to see Jazz talking with his Carrier. "Hey babe! How did it go with Knockout?"

"It went good. I gave him two cans of the scratch-resistant paint that Wheeljack made with Sunstreaker in mind." The medic and saboteur laughed.

"And I bet he loved that." "He loved it a lot, carrier. Oh, Jazz! Optimus and Wheeljack say congratulations about the sparkling."

The TIC nuzzled the SIC chestplates. "I love you, Prowler." "I love you too, Jazzy." The medic groaned. "Get a room for, Primus sakes!"

The lovers laughed and left the medbay. They went back to Prowl's office and decided that they both would work on sorting the pile of data pads that was sitting on the tactician's desk.

* * *

**Author's Note: If someone other than Sapphire x Diamond, doesn't tell me that they want this story to stay up by June 25****th**** 2012, then I will remove it. That is nine days. There is no sense in keeping an incomplete story up here if no one is going to read it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! I didn't know I had this many people loving my story. I am very thankful to all who reviewed and said all those kind words. Thank you! : ) I will keep posting until it is done. However I only ask one thing. If at any time I offend you with something I have written please tell me, okay? Now that is out of the way here Chapter 12. And fair warning. It will get dark…**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-Klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

"Prowler, this will take forever!" The tactician laughed. "This is why I don't like interruptions. A certain bot seems to give them to me anyway." The saboteur looked at the floor. "I have a feeling that, that bot is me." The SIC sighed. "You are not the only one. But you are the one who seems to do it the most." "I am sorry. I will stop coming around." Prowl stood from his chair and knocked the data pad from his lover's servos.

"Do not ever stop coming to this office." "But you just said…" "I know what I said. But I want to let you in on a little secret. Whenever you are in here, I get more work done. I get it done faster and get it done better." "Prowler… I do not understand how I am the reason you get your work done faster and better."

"Jazz… Think about it. If I get my work done better, then I do not have to go back and redo it, which wastes time. If I get it done faster then I do not have to work late trying to get it done. Instead I have more free time. Free time to do what I want with."

Prowl leaned closer to the TIC and whispered in his audio. "More time to spend with you and more time to spend doing stuff like this…" The SIC pulled Jazz up from the chair and pinned him against the wall. He kissed him and started to lick and suck on his neck. "Prowler… ahh!"

"Do not worry about screaming. This office is sound proofed. You can be as loud as you want, only I will hear you." "You are so dirty." "All because of you Jazzy, you are the one who made me this way. I can't get enough of you." The TIC said nothing and the SIC laughed. "I told you to watch your words. You walked right in to that one, babe."

The TIC was quite for a moment before he laughed a bit. "You are right. I did walk right in to that and I will also willingly walk in to this one too.

Jazz managed to get his legs around Prowl's waist which put them at eye level. He kissed the tactician passionately. The tactician was surprised at the sudden movements but kissed his lover back none the less.

"So that is how it is going to be then. I am going to be dirty and you are going to be evil." Jazz laughed and kissed his lover again. "I love this side of you." "This is the side of me that only you will get to see."

The two bots had let go of each other and had gone back to sorting the data pads while sitting in their own chairs again.

"So I have one last question for you then." The SIC smiled a little. "Only one?" "Not Funny!" Prowl laughed. "What is your one question?"

"Since you have told me to never stop coming to this office and that I help you get your work done better and faster, do you mind if I do my work in here too? I promise to stay out of your way."

"I would love to have you work here in the office with me. It will give me something good to look at." Jazz groaned. "I just hope we can get some work done."

"I am sure we will. However we need to keep sorting if we have any hope of being home tonight." "Care to remind me how it got this bad in the first place?"

"I thought you were dead. I have spent 2 orns away from base taking care of my sister. I did not exactly have access to my work." "Right… I remember now."

"I missed you…" Jazz looked up at Prowl. "I took Jemma and ran because I couldn't handle it." Prowl felt tears fall from his optics. "I came so close to giving Jemma back and just ending what was left off me…"

The saboteur pulled his lover from his chair. They slid to the floor in each other's arms, both slightly crying. "I am glad that you did not try to see Primus early. I am glad you stayed around. But you know I would have felt the bond break if you had died. You know that right? I would have been in a lot of pain."

The Tactician nodded. "Thank you though." "For what?" "For being open with me and telling me all this, I know it was hard for you to do. I know that you are normally so quiet and to yourself type of bot. But I thank you for being so open." Prowl smiled a little.

"Jazz you need to know something…" "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." "Do you remember all that time ago… When you found me on the streets?"

"I do." "I think it is time you knew how I got there." "I willing to listen but I do not want to force you to tell me anything." "I know. But I am ready to tell it. I think I need to tell it."

The SIC leaned against the wall of his office and Jazz leaned against the desk. He waited for his lover to start. He knew one joor his bonded would tell him but he did not want to force his servo.

"It started when I was younger. It was about 5 metacycles before I joined the academy. I ended up meeting this bot named Incedio. He always spent time with my friends and I was somewhat jealous. Slowly and one by one my so called friends disappeared. I was enraged and that was the first time I broken down in front of my carrier."

The TIC nodded and let his bonded continue.

"After a decacycle my friends started to meet up with me again, but this time Incedio was in our circle. I did not really mind at first. But he always tried to get close to me and I was inexperienced at the time and had no idea that in fact he was hitting on me. He was spending all his time with my friends in trying to get to know me."

Prowl sighed deeply.

"I talked to my carrier about it and it was then I was pulled in to the realm of courting, dating, bonding and interfacing. I spent most of my free time reading what I could. I needed to know what he would try so that I could be ready for it. But his glossa was smoother than I could have predicted."

He took a deep breath and continued again. "None of my reading prepared me for this. So I was forced to rely on my battle computer. However… Most of the time, my battle computer was useless to me. I did not have enough details for it to be of any use. So I went to the next best thing."

"Your carrier?" The SIC nodded.

"Yes. Carrier was quite helpful to me and Carrier spent most of his spare time teaching me all of this. About 2 metacycles later, Incedio asked me out. I was shocked. He could have had any bot, yet he had picked me. I told him I did not know but I would think about it. Carrier told me that in the end it was my choice but that he would support me and be there for me if I ever need him."

There was silence in the office as Prowl tried to collect himself.

"So after 2 joors of thinking, I informed Incedio that if he was still interested that I would go out with him. He was happy and I felt nervous. Incedio had a reputation of being wonderful with the femmes. So it kind surprised me that he wanted a mech. But I never thought of it any more. Not at first anyway."

The TIC could see that his beloved was getting worked up. "You do not have to continue if you do not want to." His lover gave him a small smile and continued with his story.

"We dated for 3 metacycles when he told me that he was going to leave the city he wanted to attend a different academy then me. I told him that it was fine and that I would be here waiting for him when he came back. He was happy and so was I. So I thought. I joined the academy that metacycle and met the twins."

"Wait, the twins are that old?" Prowl laughed. "Close enough. They are in fact about 4-5 metacycles younger than me. I joined the academy late. Keep in mind my carrier is one of THE best medics. I was home schooled if you will."

"Anyway!" "Sorry!"

"After about metacycle at the academy I got word that Incedio was coming for a visit and I was excited to see him. I introduced him to my friends and he wasn`t thrilled but he could tell that they were no threat to him. In fact the three of them got along great. We spent the next decacycle having fun and hanging out together and the twins even came along for some of our trips. After he left though I felt different."

"Missing him?" "No it was more like I did not care for him anymore."

"After my second and third metacycle at the academy, He never came back I never heard from him again. I was tired of waiting. I had not heard a single word from him in 2 metacycles. I decided to move on. But I could not get a hold of him. So I contacted his carrier and sire and they did not even who I was. They did not even know that I was in a relationship with their creation."

"What!"

"I was angry. I left the data pad ending our relationship with his creators knowing he would get it and I tried to get on with my life. I had finally finished my time at the academy when I noticed that suddenly my friends were gone, except the twins. They were the only two left. I came home that joor to find a video and pictures on a data pad and I was horrified at what I saw. It was pictures and video clips of my friends in pieces…"

Prowl could feel the tears that were flowing freely from his optics.

"He had ripped them up and cut them up. I was shattered. I tried to take my life and Ratchet caught me seconds before I succeed. He pulled me in to his arms and sobbed and refused to let me go. After about 4 cycles Ratchet demanded to know why I was ready to take my own life. I had no words for him that day. I just gave him the data pad. The look on his face was the exact way I felt."

Jazz had started silently crying at this point. He was now sitting next to his beloved and was holding him.

"Against my carrier's wishes I left our home and took off after Incedio. I knew that it had been him. I knew that he had gotten my data pad and I was ready to kill him. But, little did I know, I was completely unprepared. He had me tied up and took swings at me and called me nasty names. He told me I was unworthy of any bot and that no bot would ever have me again. He was going to kill me. At that point I was ready to die."

The tactician took another deep breath before finishing the last of his story.

"The rest you know. The rest is when you found me. All drugged up on the streets and out of my processor. Sure Ratchet was able to fix me up to be brand new physically. But both he and I know that my emotional memories will forever remain."

"If he was going to kill you then how did I end up finding you?" "You really want to know?" The saboteur nodded. "Thank the twins." "The twins? You mean the twins as in the prank loving twins? The twins as in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, twins?" Prowl nodded.

"Yes. After I ran off Ratchet told the twins who were my friends that I had gone missing and he wanted to know if they had seen me. Next thing I know they bust in to the place and un-cuff me. I took off and was out of sight before they could get me back to Ratchet. I just wanted to get as far away as I could."

Jazz wrapped himself around his bonded. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. " The SIC held tight to the TIC's arms that were wrapped around him. He did not dare to let go.

Jazz made a mental note to thank the twins the next time he saw them.

"You will always have me. I will never tell you that you are unworthy I will always tell you that I love you and I will repeat it as many times as I have to. Prowl?" "Yes?" "I love you!" Prowl laughed. "Thank you and I love you too, Jazz."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it got a bit dark but I thought it was time to shed a little light on Prowl's past and what exactly happened in his last relationship. Hope to see you all next chapter! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone. Here is Chapter 13. I know it is shorter than normal, but it needed to end hear or the later chapters would feel rushed. So I hope you are all patient and wait for the next installment of this story! Thank you to my wonderful reviews, and a quick thank you to all who are reading this.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

Prowl had fallen in to a much needed recharge in his office. Jazz left him a note that told the SIC if he need the TIC to just comm him. Jazz smiled and headed for the rec room. He figured that was the best place to start his search of the twins. He walked in to the rec room and smiled when he saw the twins. He noticed that Ironhide, Ratchet and both the inventors were relaxing in the rec room.

He just smiled at the twins. "Sides…. It is kind of creeping me out that he is just smiling and staring at us." The rest of them laughed but Sideswipe knew. "He told you, didn't he? Prowl told you what happened…" Ratchet placed a servo over his mouth.

"He did tell me. I am here to thank both of you for saving him." Jazz did not realize he had been crying until the twins had pulled him in to a hug. "You are welcome. We would still love to kick his aft for what happened but we are just happy that Prowl is okay and now he has you. That is all that matters." Jazz nodded.

Prowl came to and onlined his optics. He noticed he was in his office. He remembered telling Jazz about his past relationship. He noticed if that his lover wasn't in the room anymore.

:Jazz?: :You ok Prowl?: :Are we okay?: :What do you mean?: :Do you hate me?: :No. Not at all, love. I will be there in less than 5 klicks.: Jazz did not bother to knock he just entered. He pulled Prowl in to a hug.

"Are you ok, Prowler? What happened?" "I came out of recharge and you were gone and I just assumed…" The TIC rubbed his lover's back soothingly.

"Shh… It is okay. You told me about your past relationship. Nothing has changed the way I think about you and I still love you." "I am sorry if I pulled you from work…" "Prowl?" "Please don't be angry at me." The saboteur was concerned. "Shh. I am not angry at you." He commed Ratchet.

:Ratch?: :Yes Jazz?: :You need to come to Prowl's office right away.: :Why?: :I think he is having a memory lapse about Incedio.: :I am on my way right now. Make sure he does not move from where he is.: :Okay, see you soon.:

10 klicks later Ratchet rushed in to the office and sighed a little when he saw Prowl clinging to Jazz. "Prowl?" The tactician's helm shot up.

"Carrier!" "What is wrong?" "He is going to kill them. I have to warn then." "Who is going to kill who?" "He is going to kill the twins." "Who is going to kill the twins?" "Incedio is going to kill them. He does not give second chances! He will kill them. I-"

The SIC hit the floor with a thud. Jazz looked over at Ratchet who had a needle in his servo. He sighed and looked back at Jazz with a soft smile.

"Can you get my things? I am going to take him to the medbay." "I can carry him Ratchet." "Not while you are carrying." Jazz nodded his helm in respect only. He was more than happy to carry his mate to the medbay. He was not going to argue with the medic.

After the medbay doors closed Jazz spoke up. "This is not the first time it has happened is it?" "No… Sadly…" "How many more times has it happened?" "Including this time?" Jazz nodded. "This is the second time it happened." "When was the first?"

"About a joor after you left this base. Prowl heard the rumours, he flipped and he broke. I forced him in to recharge this time because I did not like the course he took."

"What happened to him?" "He flipped and tried to pull himself apart and when that did not work, he then tried to rip his spark out…" The TIC winced. "Exactly."

"What happened to Incedio?" The medic gave the saboteur a confused look. "What do you mean?" "I mean have any of you seen him or even heard from him?" The doctor scoffed. "I took an oath to do no harm… As for the twins… You would have to ask them to know for sure. But you heard them in the rec room earlier. They would love nothing more than to kill that mech."

"I know Prowl told you the story of what happened all those metacycles ago. But I know he did not show you what was on that data pad. Jazz I can't begin to tell you how bad those clips and pictures were. But if I were to try and explain than I would have to say that those pictures and video clips made human horror movies look like a child did it." They both shivered.

Jazz knew that it had to be horrible. He had seen some pretty scary movies back on earth. He looked from the medic to his passed out lover. "How did you fix it last time?"

"I tried to delete the memory files but clearly all I succeeded in doing was hiding them." "Is it possible to instead of removing the files, remove the emotions that are tied to them?"

"What do you mean?" "I mean instead of making Prowl forget his past could you remove the feeling of the memories or numb the feelings of the memories?" "I never thought of trying that, though the risk is higher."

"How so?" "Well if I remove the memories then that is it. But if I try to remove the feelings or numb them I might do it to his entire being." "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I could end up with an emotionless creation. Your bonded could end up having no emotions, no love, no caring and no understanding." Jazz looked back to the medic. "Prowl's past made him who he is. I am willing to take the risk if you are." Ratchet sighed. "I suppose I should get started then." The TIC nodded and debated on whether to stay or leave and go back to work.

"I will comm you when I am done." Jazz nodded and left. He knew that he would not be able to work. He would be too worried about Prowl. He decided to hunt down the only ones that he thought could help him, the twins.

"Jazz, you okay?" Jazz looked up and realized he was in the rec room again. With him were the twins, Ironhide and Wheeljack. "He… he… He had a relapse." Sideswipe pulled him in to a hug. "It will be okay Jazz. Is he with Ratchet?" The saboteur nodded.

"Then we both know that he is in good servos." Jazz tried to lighten the mood. "Hey Wheeljack." "Hm?" "Do you know what the sparklings are yet?" "Skyfire said he was going to come by after shift and tell me. Which should be any moment now." "Hey!" "Well speak of the bot and they shall appear!" Everyone laughed at Sunstreaker's comment.

"So Sky, what are we having?" Skyfire smiled and gave his bonded a hug. "We are having a mech AND a femme!" Jazz smiled and gave Skyfire a hug. "Congratulations!" "Thank you. Wait where is-" Wheeljack put a servo over his mate's mouth. Skyfire whispered to his mate. "What was that for?" "Prowl had a memory relapse and Jazz was upset. For now he is happy. Try not to ruin it." Skyfire nodded.

A cycle later Jazz excused himself to answer a comm. :Jazz here.: :It is Ratchet.: Jazz tried to stay calm. He did not know if Ratchet's news was good or bad. :What is happening?: :Well Prowl is awake and he is asking for you.: :I am on my way right now.: Jazz ended the comm and took of down the corridor and skidded to a halt in front of the medbay doors. The doors opened and Jazz walked in. The medic smiled and pointed in the saboteur's direction.

The tactician looked where his carrier was pointing and he smiled. "Jazzy!" "Hey, Prowler. How do you feel?" "I feel pretty good. I missed you." The TIC took his lover's servos. "I need you to come with me." "Okay, where do you want me to go to?" "To the rec room, Skyfire has some news for us."

The two bots left and headed for the rec room. When they entered the rec room, everyone in there was excited that the SIC was back on his pedes. "So what is the news Sky?" Skyfire smiled. "Wheeljack and I are having a mech AND a femme." Prowl smiled. "Congratulations!" Skyfire nodded and gave his friend a quick hug.

"Thank you." Prowl smiled at his friend and left for his office with the TIC on his trail. "Where are you going?" " I Have work to do." "You have nothing to do. I did your work for you." The tactician stopped in mid stride and turned to face his lover.

Jazz was not sure what to expect. "You… did… my… work… for me?" The saboteur nodded slowly. "Yes… I did. You really needed some recharge so will you were recharging I did your work for you." "Thank you."

"You are welcome…" :Prowl?: :Yes Carrier?: :Can you and Jazz watch Jemma?: :Sure. We will come get her right now.: :Thank you. She is in our quarters.: Prowl ended the comm.

"Okay, forget work. Come with me." "Eh?" Jazz followed his bonded down the corridor. "This is your parent's quarters. Why are we here?" "Carrier asked if we could watch Jemma." "Are we taking her back to our place?" The tactician nodded.

The two bots picked up Jemma and took her back to their home. "Jazz?" "Hm?" "What do you think we will end up with?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, do you think we will end up with a mech or a femme?" "I really do not know. I would be happy with either. What matters is that it is a creation made by only two of us."

"How long until we can find out if the sparkling is a mech or femme?" "A little over a decacycle, at least." The SIC nodded and watched as his little sister wiggled around on the floor on her front. "Do you think Wheeljack and Skyfire will make good creators?" Jazz laughed.

"I have no doubt in my processor that Skyfire will be a good creator. It is Wheeljack that bothers me. He has a tendency to blow things up and he can't be a good creator if he is dead, now can he?" "True enough. What about us? Do you think we will make good creators?"

"I do not think so. I know so. I see how you treat your little sister and if that is anything to go by then you will be a wonderful sire to our sparkling."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review as you see fit. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone. Here is Chapter 14. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the Transformers, But I do own, Jemma, Jacey and Jaylon.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

6 cycles later there was a knock at the door. Prowl answered the door and smiled. "She is in the living room with Jazz." "Hey love, Carrier and Sire are here to pi-" Prowl knelt in front of Jazz. "Love?" Jazz's optics flickered. "They are asking for us. But you came to tell us that didn't you."

"And yes baby, I am okay." Prowl sighed in relief. "But who is asking for us?" "Skyfire and Wheeljack. They had their sparklings early and even though they are stable they scared." Jazz handed Jemma to Ratchet and then headed out the door. Prowl hit a code in to the pad. "It is locked. You just need to close the door when you leave." The tactician took off after his mate.

They arrived at the med bay and TIC headed for Skyfire and SIC went to give Wheeljack support. "We came as soon as we heard." Wheeljack turned and smiled sadly at his friend. The inventor looked past his friend and saw that Skyfire was crying while Jazz rubbed his back soothingly. "Jack… it is okay to be scared." The inventor nodded. "So? Are you going to introduce me to these sweetsparks?"

"Meet Jaylon our son and Jacey our daughter." The sparklings onlined their optics and chirped happily. They reached their little servos out and the tactician gave them each a finger. Jacey chirped and let go. Her servo changed and she offered the SIC what looked like to be a tube. The inventor became concerned.

"What is that?" "It is a DAC." "A what?" Jazz came over with Skyfire right behind him. "A DAC. I learned about it in my medical class." "Baby, what is it?" Prowl looked back at his bonded. "It is nothing harmful. A DAC is a data access cable."

"It is one way sparklings interact with us before they learn to speak. Jacey is trying to tell me something." Prowl connected the cable to the port in his servo. He winced as Jacey started the information. "Does it hurt?" Prowl shook his helm. "She is not physically hurting me. It is what she showing me." Prowl opened his bond and let Jazz see what he was seeing. "Is that?" Prowl growled and nodded. "That is exactly who you think it is."

The two of them felt their sparks cry out. Prowl closed his bond and Jazz picked up Jaylon. "What are you doing?" Jazz gave the sparkling to Wheeljack. "You need to hold them. They can feel your emotions. They want to be close to you." Jaylon chirped happily and smiled up at his sire.

The SIC smiled softly at Jacey when the data ended and he carefully disconnected the cable. Prowl picked up the sparkling and gave her to Skyfire. "We will be back later to check on you. "Thank you, both of you." The tactician nodded and repeated a line that was once told to him.

"That is what friends are for." They both smiled and left their friends in the medbay. "Was that who I thought it was?" Prowl nodded and sighed sadly. "Yes. That was my ex, Incedio. I should have known. I should have known he would come after my friends." Jazz nodded and kept his concern inside. Prowl had just recovering from memory lapse about Incedio. Now would be the moment of truth. He was about to find out if Ratchet was successful or not.

"I will understand if you do not want to help…. But this needs to end now." "You realize that your carrier will flip if he finds out that I went with you?" "Right. You are carrying. Scrap that! You will stay here." "Are you crazy? You are going to go alone?" The SIC pulled his bonded in to a hug.

"I love you, Jazzy." "I love you too, Prowler. But are you seriously going to go alone?" "No. I will talk to my carrier first and then I will go find the twins. I know that they would kill me if I did not give them this chance." Jazz nodded.

"I will stay with Skyfire and Wheeljack. "I will come and find you when I get back. I promise to come back." Jazz nodded and watched as his bonded turned down the corridor.

Prowl hit his carrier and sire's door hard. Ratchet was standing there when it opened. The medic opened his mouth to yell and then shut when he saw the stone cold look in his creation's optics. "Prowl?" Optimus stood behind his mate.

"I would never normally ask you this. I would never normally come to either of you about this." "Prowl, what is wrong?" Ratchet was going to scold his mate for opening his mouth. But Prowl opened his mouth first.

"Whether you give me your permission or not, I am going to go. But I would rather you at least know where I am going. I can't let what happen to Skyfire happen to Jazz. This has to stop."

"You know what happened to Skyfire?" "Yes. It was Incedio. I do not know how he did what he did but I do know why. Skyfire is a friend of mine and Incedio saw him with me and he assumed he was my lover."

Ratchet growled and Optimus rubbed his back soothingly. "I have never asked either of you for anything. But I am asking you now, I do not care I you give me your blessing or permission but I am asking that neither of you stop me or try to punish me for what I am going to do."

He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Jazz already knows what I am doing and he was concerned I was going alone. But I promise you I won't. I will take the twins with me. It will give them what they want and keep them out of trouble." Optimus pulled his creation in to a hug."All I ask is that you come back in one piece."

"You are giving me your permission?" "In a sense yes… Whether I tell you can or can't go I know you will. You are protecting your bonded. I also know that what you are doing will protect most of this base."

Prowl nodded. "Carrier?" "I love you and I know you need to do this but please come back in one piece." Prowl nodded and gave them both a hug. "I will comm you when I am on my way back." They nodded. Once the SIC was out of audio range Ratchet felt his tears flow from his optics. Prime pulled him in to a hug. "He will come back."

The SIC went to the rec room and saw the twins on the couch and Ironhide was drinking his energon. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." The twins turned around and looked at their old friend. "Please tell me we aren't going on another rescue mission." Sideswipe hit is bonded up side the helm. "No Sunstreaker. This is not a rescue mission. This is an assassination mission and no, neither of you are the target." They both sighed in relief and then smiled at him. "Who we killing boss?"

"You know that Skyfire and his sparklings are in the medbay right." "Yes… We do not know much though. We only know that they were fine one minute and the next Wheeljack was in here and asked us to pray to Primus that his sparklings lived." "That is fine. They are all fine. However you both know what DAC is right?" "Data Access Cable, correct?" The tactician nodded. "Jacey showed me wh-"

"Do not mean to interrupt you boss. But who is Jacey?" "Jacey is their femme and Jaylon is their mech." They smiled. "Anyway! Jacey showed me who did it and I knew that the two of you would not want to miss the fight." "Who was it?" "Incedio." They were up from the couch and next to Prowl nan0-klicks later. "When do we leave?" "Whenever the two of you are ready." "Then let's head out boss."

* * *

**An Orn later**

* * *

:Carrier?: :PROWL!: :Hello to you to Carrier.: :You are alive!: :I told you I would comm you when we were on our way back.: :Is every one okay?: :Sunstreaker has a dented arm and Sideswipe and I have a couple of scratches but we made it out alive.: :I would feel better if the three of you came to the med bay.: :Okay. We will see you in about 5 klicks.:

The comm ended and a few klicks later they walked in to the med bay. "Prowl!" Jazz tackled his bonded and kissed him. "I missed you! Ratchet told me you were on your way back." Prowl wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him back.

"I missed you too. So how did Skyfire, Wheeljack, Jacey and Jaylon make out?" "They are doing well. They were able to leave the med bay last night. They asked me to send you there way when you got back and had time." "As soon as the doc here is happy that I am not going to offline anytime soon, you and I can go visit them. How does that sound?" "Sounds good." They held each other until the medic spoke up. "Your turn Prowl." He turned and looked at the twins who were about to leave.

"Thank you for your help." They smiled back at him. "Thank you for letting us kick his aft. That felt good." "Try it felt amazing." The twins laughed and left. The SIC got up off the floor and sat on one of the medical berth and let his carrier run his scans. "Feel better now?" The medic turned to look at his creation. Instead of saying anything he pulled him in to a hug. After a few moments of silence the medic spoke up. "Thank you for coming back in one piece liked you promised." "I missed you too, Carrier."

Ratchet nodded. "You are free to leave now." The bot nodded and he and his bonded left. :Orion?: :Yes?: :Prowl and the twins were just in here for very minor injuries.: :Okay. Thank you for telling me.: The comm ended and Prime sighed in relief. He was glad that his creation had come back in one piece. He smiled to himself when he realized that he would get an unofficial report faster from the twins then he would his creation.

Prowl and Jazz arrived at the inventor's quarters. He knocked on the door softly hoping to not wake the sparklings up. "I hope I am not waking anyone up but Jazz told me that the two of you wanted to see me when I got back." The door slid open and Skyfire smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming and you did not wake anyone up." The Tactician smiled and entered the quarters with Jazz behind him. "Wheeljack and I wanted to know something." "Anything." "After Jacey showed you what she did, you left quiet quickly. We would like to know why if you are willing to tell us."

"Jacey showed me who forced you to have your spark twins early. It was my ex-lover, Incedio. He saw you with me and instantly assumed that you were my new lover. So he thought he would hurt me by hurting you. You surviving was a down side for him." Skyfire nodded.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and I spent the last orn looking for him and once we found him we offlined him. I told him that you had survived and that he had tried to kill the wrong bot. I told him that you were not my lover and that he would never come near my bonded. He was pissed off when he learned you survived and he was enraged when he learned that I was bonded to a bot other than him."

Wheeljack came out and sat next to his own bonded. "But I promise you that he will never bother any of us or any bot for that matter, ever again." "Thank you." Prowl nodded and held his bonded close to him. "I protect my friends. But this was also about my family."

Wheeljack nodded. "I understand. But still… You were there for us and now our processors can rest easy." The SIC gave both his friends hugs. "You are welcome. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." They both stood and watched their friends leave their quarters. Their processors really could rest easy now.

"What do you want to do now, Prowler?" He kissed his bonded. "I want to make up the time for the orn I was gone." "That can be arranged." Jazz gently squeezed his lover's servo.

* * *

**Author's Note: So! What did you all think? Leave me a review and let me know! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! Sorry It took so long to post this and I know it is short but life got in the way! Please don't be throwing anything at me! *hides just in case* Anyway! I was checking my reviews and I saw that someone posted that I should put a new line for every time someone different talks. So! That is what I am going to try. Hopefully it looks better and works better! On with chapter 15!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Transformers, But I do own Jemma, Jacey and Jaylon.**

**P.S. They are not mentioned in this chapter, but I put this here because I realized so people may not go back and read chapter 14. So I put it here so you all know! Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

"You know… If you keep your helm there long enough your helm will get kicked at." Jazz laughed slightly.

Prowl laughed as well and placed his servo next to his helm and his fingers slowly traced small circles on his bonded's chest plates.

"I am willing to take the risk. Besides… It would not be the first time some bot took a shot at my helm, whether it is a servo, a pede or a weapon of some kind." Prowl mused.

"That reminds me." Jazz stated.

"Hm?" The SIS made more of a noise rather than a statement.

"Are you willing to tell me something?", the TIC asked.

"Anything." The tactician smiled softly.

"I want to know what happened to Incedio." The saboteur replied flatly.

Prowl sighed. He should have known that sooner or later Jazz would want to know what had happened.

"I mean. This bot killed almost all your friends. He chopped them in to pieces and ripped them apart like a helm of lettuce. How come the worst injury was Sunstreaker's dented arm? How did you and Sideswipe only manage to get a few scratches?" Jazz asked a little confused.

Prowl smiled sadly at his bonded's use of human food to describe the last memory of most of his friends. He sighed again and sat up.

"A promise is a promise, but are you sure you really want to know?", the SIC questioned.

Jazz sat up and looked at his mate, concern clear in his optics. "Prowler… What happened while the three of you were gone?"

The tactician stood and looked out the window in their berth room.

"Did you not think about it when the three of us were gone for orn? We should have been back in 3 joors, at the max, but we were gone for 7, Love, 7." Prowl stated calmly.

He paused a moment before he continued. "Ratchet will have our helms if he ever finds this out." the Tactician groaned.

The saboteur put a servo gently on his lover's shoulder.

"I will not tell Ratchet anything. Nothing you say to me will leave this room." The TIC replied softly.

"The four of us made a pact to not talk about what happened. But I suppose I should have included you in that since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are bonded." Prowl replied sadly.

"Wait four? But only three of you went…" The saboteur asked slightly confused.

"You promise that everything I tell you does not leave this room, right?"

"Yes. I promise." Jazz said waiting for his lover to continue.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and I went to find Incedio and it did not take us long to find him. I figured since he messed with Skyfire less than joor before we spoke with them, I figured he was not too far away. I was close enough. He was living in an abandoned, run down home just beyond the limits of the city."

The SIC turned and faced his lover.

"We should have died out there. We barely won the fight even though he was overcharged from way to much high grade. Sunstreaker was out cold shortly after the fight started and by the end of it, Sideswipe was missing an arm and part of his leg and I was missing some of my plating from pretty much everywhere. Sideswipe barely made it out of the house and I was ready to give up. I could not live with myself. My spark sank I knew that without the proper tools the twins would not make it and I was sure that I was not going to make it back either." Pain was clear in the tactician's voice.

Jazz had tears flowing from his optics and held his mate tight. "So if you were that close to Primus then how did the three of you come back alive?"

"Knockout."

"Knockout? The same Knockout that joined the autobots?" The saboteur was surprised.

The tactician nodded.

"I was about ready to give up when I heard rubber burning. I looked over the hill and saw Knockout coming toward us. I waved and he skidded to a halt." Prowl sighed and continued.

"I knew he was on his morning run but I did not know he went out that far. The first thing he asked was how he could help us. I told him that I need his help with the twins. He was happy to help me. I really wasn't sure as to why. He had something to do to I suppose. He set up in a house not too far away." The SIC stopped to collect his thoughts.

"Is that why it took you so long to come back? The three of you were recovering?"

Prowl nodded. "Knockout fixed us up to brand new. He saved the twins and fixed me up. The three of us owe our lives to him."

Jazz thought of something. "So if he fixed the three of you up to brand new then how did Sunstreaker get the dented arm and you and Sideswipe get the scratches?"

"Do you really think anyone would have believed us if we came back without a mark on us? We had to look the part. So after Knockout said we were good to go back the base, we sparred a little bit and Sideswipe managed to grab his mate and he dented his arm. Sideswipe and I pushed each other around and we got our scratches from sliding down a rough wall."

Jazz nodded and pulled his bonded in to a hug.

"I technically kept my promise of coming back in one piece." Prowl said, a little amused.

Jazz nodded and spoke a little softer, "I can see why the four of you decided to not talk about it."

"Jazz, make no mistake. This had nothing to do with pride. I know that my parents are afraid for Jemma. I knew that if I came back in the condition that I did. She would have been miserable when she got older. I know that Ratchet and Prime are scared that she will turn out just like me. But the one difference between her and I is that she has me. I did not have anyone at the time." Prowl was a little annoyed.

Jazz looked up at his lover.

"A lot of bots think I am some cold spark less bot with no regard of anyone or anything. My past has taught me many things." Prowl did not like his past but was ironically grateful for what it had taught him.

"Like what?" Jazz asked.

"To start, it has taught me that you do not have to have yourself together, every nano-klick of every joor. It has taught me to focus on the important things in life. Like family and friends. That is why I went after my ex. I told that both Skyfire and Wheeljack and I also told that to you. That I will protect my friends when I can, but I will always protect my family."

"My parents… That is why you…", Jazz's voice trailed off.

"Yes. I am bonded to you so they are family. I will always protect Aphilo, Adora, Ratchet, Jemma and my sire even though we sometimes do not see optic to optic. But that circle also includes you and our unborn sparkling. This team has always backed me up and I have always backed them up. I also know that will not change anytime soon."

The tactician sighed and continued.

"I did not tell Ratchet about what happened because he would have flipped out and I do not want him taking it out on Jemma. I do not want my sister paying for the mistakes that I have made over the metacycles. I want to protect her in any way that I can and if that means lying to my creators about the full extent of the damage that was caused to us, then so be it." Prowl replied sadly.

Jazz kissed his lover. "I understand and that is why I will keep my promise to you and not tell anyone what I know. I am just glad you are home safe." The saboteur smiled a little.

"Me too, Jazzy. Me too." Prowl held his bonded close and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you all think? I know I didn't go in to a lot of detail about how Incedio was defeated but now you all know how they came back with minimal injuries! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please review and I will see you all in the next chapter! Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I love all the amazing reviews. I love the support and I want to send a quick thank you out to all who are taking the time to review. I really appreciate it! Anyway here is chapter 16! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! But I do own all the sparklings! : )**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-Klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Is comm talking: **

**::Is bonded talking:**

* * *

Jazz smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor. He had come from the med bay and now he knew what the gender of his and his lover's sparkling was. But he wanted to think of a creative way to tell his bonded.

He remembered that he was not going to be taken off duty for another 2 orns, something that he was not looking forward to, but because he was still working it meant he was still 'being told' that he go to the staff meeting. He smiled when he realized exactly how he was going to tell Prowl.

He walked in to the office trying to be as calm as possible.

"Shouldn't you be in berth, resting?"

Jazz jumped a little when he noticed that his bonded was standing mere inches from him.

He groaned, "You know… that sounds nice and all but I still HAVE to come to these until I am off of duty… I will be off duty in 2 orns, according to Ratchet."

"We would all understand if you did not show up."

"Yeah, everyone but you." Prowl looked at his bonded confused.

Jazz continued, "You were the one that insisted that I come to these blasted things. So stop your complaining, would you."

The twins and Ironhide snickered, which earned all three of them a death glare from the SIC.

"He is right you know." The tactician nodded at Ironhide's comment. Jazz walked past his lover and took a seat next to the twins. He was talking about something but the SIC could not make out the words.

"I know he is. Fact is he has ALWAYS made a fuss about coming to these meetings."

"So why are you not okay with it this time? He isn't complaining."

"Because not only is he not complaining about being here, he is early and on top of that he did not leave when I gave him the chance to 'get away'."

The weapon's specialist nodded in agreement. His friend was right. The saboteur had always tried to use every excuse he could think of to get out of these staff meetings but this time he wanted to come? The TIC clearly had a reason for coming, one that would be known by the end of the meeting for sure.

Jazz leaned back in his chair. Sure, he did find these meetings one hundred percent boring, but he could not think of a better way to tell his bonded about the gender of the sparkling. He knew his boredom would be worth it if he could just wait long enough.

Finally it was Prowl's turn to speak. Jazz let his lover talk for about 2 klicks before he started.

::I got something important to tell you.::

::Slag it Jazz. I am trying to talk. Can it not wait until after the meeting?::

::No, it can't wait.::

The SIC was getting annoyed ::What is so slagging important that you can't wait less than 20 klicks?::

Jazz was upset at this point. He knew his lover would be a little ticked off at being interrupted. But he did not think it would be this much.

::I was excited to tell you that I found out from Ratchet today the gender of our sparkling. But clearly you do not care.::

The TIC stood from his chair causing every bot to look at him and Prowl stopped talking.

"Jazz, wait! I did not mean it like that."

The saboteur left the room without saying a word.

Prowl hit the desk with his servo. "Slag it!" ::Jazz?::

The tactician realized that his bonded had shut him out.

"The meeting is now over." The SIC looked over at his sire who nodded his helm in the direction of the door. "I can read your report later." Prowl nodded and took off out of room and went on the hunt for his upset lover.

After about 2 cycles of looking he was about to give up when he heard a voice in the med bay.

"I guess it is just going to be you and me, little one." A few nano-klicks of silence and there was more talking. "I promise to take care of you the best a single carrier can. Your sire wants nothing to do with you and I know that he is very upset with me."

Prowl felt his spark break. That was not true at all! He entered the med bay.

"That isn't true, Jazz! I want everything to do with our sparkling. You and our unborn sparkling are my world. I need you to know that!"

"That is a load of slag and you know it."

The tactician pulled his lover in to his arms. "Jazz, I love you with all my spark and I feel the same way about our unborn sparkling."

"Then why would you say such a nasty thing to me?"

Prowl sighed. He had forgotten about Jazz being more moody. "I can't offer you an excuse because there isn't one. I was not thinking when I said it. I truly am sorry and I hope you believe me and forgive me."

"I do forgive you. But you are still a bit of a jerk."

Prowl smiled. "I can live with that. So what were you trying to tell me earlier? You told me it is important and I am all audios."

"I found out from Ratchet this morning the gender of our sparkling."

"And?"

The saboteur looked up at his lover, excitement clear in his optics. "And… we are going to have a femme."

"A femme?"

"Yes."

The SIC kissed his bonded deeply. "That is amazing news! I can't believe we are going to have a femme! Oh Jazz! I love you so much."

Jazz smiled at him. "I love you to Prowler. Can I show you something?"

"You can show me whatever you want." The TIC opened his side of the bond and sent his bonded the pictures and short video clips of the scans that had taken place earlier in the joor.

"Is that her?"

Jazz nodded against Prowl's chest plates. "Yes, That is OUR little femme. She is all ours."

The SIC kissed Jazz again. "Thank you for showing me that."

"Mhm."

"Need to go home and get some recharge?"

"Mhm. But I will only go if you come with me."

"That can be arranged."

The two bots left for home and Prowl pulled Jazz close to him. Prowl smiled down at his bonded and watched him for a few cycles before he started to sing softly.

"I was in the dark. I was falling hard, with an open heart. I'm wide awake, how did I read the stars so wrong?"

Prowl hummed a bit and sang some more.

"I wish I knew then what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts; you made it so sweet, till I woke up on, on the concrete. Falling from cloud 9. Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9."

Prowl stopped singing when he realized he was being commed.

:Prowl here.:

:I hope I did not wake you.:

It took the SIC a nano-klick to figure out who was comming him. :You did not wake me Adora. Everything okay?:

:Everything is fine. Is it okay that when you and Jazz have a klick that you come by our quarters?:

:We can do that. However, that may not be for another cycle or two.:

:That is fine.:

:Okay, see you later then.:

The comm ended. "Everything okay?"

Prowl looked down and smiled at his sleepy lover. "I believe so."

"You believe so?"

The tactician kissed his bonded. "Mhm. It was your carrier. She wanted to know if we could go by their quarters later."

"We could go now."

Prowl laughed. "If I knew you were going to be up by the time the comm ended I would have told her that we would come over now."

"How about we stop talking and start walking?"

"Pushy much?"

Jazz smiled a little. "I am curious to know what my carrier wants."

"Me too."

"Then why are we still sitting here?"

The SIC could not stop himself from laughing. "You are acting like such a young one!" The TIC scowled at his lover before he proceeded to all but drag his Prowler from the house.

About 15 klicks later they arrived at the base and headed for the saboteur's creator's quarters. Jazz knocked and a klick later the door slid open.

"Carrier! Sire! Prowler said you wanted to see us." Aphilo and Adora nodded. The SIC and TIC walked in and sat down.

"Your carrier and I went for check-ups from Ratchet. That is when he told us the news."

"What news?"

Adora smiled at her creation. "You are going to have a sibling."

The Tactician was speechless unlike the saboteur who was nearly jumping in his seat. "You are carrying?"

Adora nodded. "I am. I'm just over 2 decacycles."

"Congratulations!"

The SIC was pulled back to reality when he heard his bonded. "Yes. Congratulations Adora, Aphilo."

Aphilo nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, Jazz! Tell your carrier and sire what you told me earlier."

Jazz looked clueless for a moment before he realized what his bonded was talking about.

"Oh! I went and saw Ratchet earlier and he told me the gender of Prowler and I's sparkling. We are having a femme."

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Aphilo, Jazz and Prowl winced as they felt there audios cry out in pain.

"Congratulations!" Both of Jazz's creators hugged them and waved to them as they left.

"Can we go see Jacey and Jaylon?"

"Sure. Let's go see them right now."

The two bots walked down the corridor and headed to see their friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO! What did you all think? I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I already have a name for Jazz and Prowl's sparkling, but I don't have one for Adora and Aphilo. This Chapter, when you review let me know if you think Adora and Aphilo should have a mech or a femme. Let me know, Please and thank you! Until Next Chapter!**

**P.S. Prowl was singing bits and pieces from the song Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Which I do not own.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! I am soooooooo sorry that I am late with posting this. But I wrote soooooo much that I had to find somewhere to cap it off without making this seem like a run on chapter! SOOOOO! Instead of having a looooooong run on chapter I have decided to cut it up in two chapters! So instead of waiting so long for just one chapter you get two! Yes two! I will post one right after the other so I hope it was worth the wait! So Here is chapter 17! Love to all my reviewers who left me comments, and to all who are still reading this story!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:is comm link talk:**

**::Is bonded talk:: **

**P.S. As always, I do not own Transformers! But I do own all the sparklings and Jazz's Parents!**

* * *

They knocked on their friend's door.

"It's Open!" Skyfire yelled through the door.

A klick later the door slid open and there was Skyfire trying to calm Jacey down.

"She won't calm down?" Prowl went over to his friend.

"She won't calm down and I can't get her in to recharge either. She is keeping her brother up and me holding her seems to keep her volume down enough so Jack can sleep." Skyfire seemed ready for a panic attack.

"Can I try?" Prowl asked calmly holding his servos out for her. "

Sure! I am willing to try almost anything at this point."

Skyfire handed the sparkling over to the tactician.

"What's wrong little one? Why so stressed out?" Prowl asked calmly. Jacey stopped screaming and started whimpering.

She then offered him, her Data Access Cable. The SIC connected the cable to the port in his servo. He closed his side of the bond. He was unsure of what the sparkling would show him and the last thing he wanted was to scare his bonded.

Jacey showed the tactician a picture of the one who had hurt her carrier. She was concerned her carrier was going to be hurt. Prowl could feel the love Jacey had for her carrier. He showed Jacey a picture of Incedio offline on the ground.

She chirped at him.

"He isn't coming back sweetspark. I protected your carrier. He isn't going to come anywhere near you." She nuzzled Prowl's arm. "Will you recharge for your carrier now?"

Jacey chirped happily and slowly fell in to recharge. The SIC gave the sparkling back to her carrier. "Thank you, Prowl."

"Anytime. If you ever need help feel free to comm me." The SIC hugged his friend and then had his arms around Jazz. "Come Love. Jacey is asleep and now Sky can sleep too." The two bots left and slowly walked down the corridor.

"Why was Jacey screaming? Is everything okay?" Jazz asked slightly stressed out.

"Shh... Calm down, Jazzy. She was scared because of Incedio. She knows that is who hurt her carrier and she is scared that she and her carrier will be hurt. I showed her a picture of Incedio on the ground offline and told her that he was not coming back. I told her that she could rest easy."

The tactician took a few steps before he added, "I think we should go home and rest."

"Prowl."

"Yes Jazz?"

"We aren't going anywhere…" Prowl stopped and looked at his bonded. Jazz was on the floor with a servo on his chest plates. "She is coming now."

Prowl pulled his mate in to his arms and commed his carrier. :Carrier?:

:What is it Prowl?:

:Jazz is in labour.:

:Get him to the med bay. I will meet you there!:

5 klicks later Prowl and Jazz were in the medbay. Prowl placed Jazz on one of the medical berth and tried to keep Jazz calm. "Focus on your breathing."

"HOW ABOUT YOU FOCUS! FUCK OFF CUZ YOU STUPID! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO FOCUS YOU SLAG HELM! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS IF TELL ME TO FOCUS ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE ONE OF YOUR CARRIER'S WRENCHES AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR AFT THAT IT WILL TAKE HIM PULLING YOU APART TO GET IT OUT!"

On any normal joor the SIC would have questioned the TIC's sanity but he knew that his mate was in a great deal of pain.

Nano-klicks later Ratchet walked in. "Jazz, I need you to open your chest plates for me." Jazz did as he was told and almost screamed as another wave of pain hit him. Prowl gave Jazz's servo a gentle squeeze and winced when Jazz squeezed his servo so hard he thought he would lose it.

"I think I will leave you alone with Ratchet…" The SIC felt in the way and did not want to upset his bonded.

"Don't you dare leave me in this med bay alone!"

After a klick of silence there was a loud CLANG in the room. "OW! What the slag was that for!" The tactician turned around, rubbing the back of his helm. Ratchet immediately pointed to Jazz. "It was him, not me."

"I have asked you to stay so please stay." Jazz said sourly.

"Fine, I will stay. Just don't throw anything else at me." Jazz smiled a little. Prowl stood next to his mate and told him it was going to be okay.

* * *

3 Cycles later

* * *

"Jazz, online your optics. She is here, she is so perfect." The TIC smiled softly at their new addition to the family. Prowl cleaned up Jazz while Ratchet cleaned up the sparkling.

"She is beautiful. Congratulations, you two."

The SIC smiled. "Congratulations to you too, Carrier. This is your first grand creation."

"That she is. That she is. However I will leave you alone for a while and I will come visit you in a bit."

Ratchet bowed and left. "Oh Prowler… What should we name her?"

"How about… Linley?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"From you actually. You were talking while you were in recharge. It is a very pretty and perfect name for such a perfect little femme."

The saboteur nuzzled his bonded's chest plates and looked down at his little femme, who was now deep in recharge. "Sounds perfect… I know you will grow to love your name, Linley."

"Want me to comm your parents?" Jazz nodded with his optics still on Linley.

:Adora?:

:Yes Prowl?:

:You and Aphilo need to come to the med bay.:

:Why? Something wrong?: :Nothing is wrong. Jazz and I want you to meet your grand creation.:

:OH! We are on our way right now!:

The SIC ended the comm and Jazz handed their femme to his lover. Prowl smiled happily at his little femme. "Now what do you think you are doing?" The TIC looked up at his lover. Linley and managed to get on top of Prowl's arm.

She had her helm resting on his arm, her little servos wrapped a tight as she could and her pedes were wrapped around his servo. "Aw… She is so adorable!" Both Jazz and Prowl saved a picture of what their sparkling was doing to their memory files.

About 15 klicks later the med bay doors opened and the tactician handed the sparkling over to Adora and Aphilo. "She is perfect. What is here name?"

"Her name is Linley."

"That is a beautiful name. Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you Carrier, Sire." The SIC nodded and smiled.

Jazz's creator's stayed for a cycle before they left. Prowl commed his Carrier. :Have you told Sire?:

:Not yet.:

:Okay, Please don't. I want to surprise him.:

:Okay well he is on duty for another 3 cycles so if you are going to surprise him in his office you may want to hurry up.:

:Thanks for the tip.:

"I think I am going to rest for a bit."

"Okay. Well I am going to surprise my Sire in his office."

"Good luck with that." The tactician nodded, smiled and kissed his lover before he headed out.

He walked down the corridor and knocked on Prime's door. "Come in."

He entered and smiled at his sire. "I have someone I would like you to meet. I would like you to meet your grand creation, Linley."

Optimus' helm shot up. "When did…"

"A little over a cycle ago… Want to hold her?"

"Of course!" The SIC smiled and place his sparkling in his sire's arms.

"She is wonderful. Congratulations."

"Same to you." Optimus looked at his oldest creation, a little confused.

"This is you first grand creation." Prime smiled and nodded.

"That is true… I am assuming Ratchet has had some time with her."

"No. He only got to hold her for a few klicks and then decided to leave us alone. He does not even know her name yet."

"Do you mind…"

"Not at all. Go ahead and call carrier. I am sure he would love some more time with her."

About 5 klicks later there was a knock on the door and then the door slid open. "So what did you and Jazz decide to name her?"

"We decided on the name Linley."

"That is an adorable name. Congratulations. I really mean it Prowl. I am proud of you."

"Thank you Carrier. It means a lot to me." After about a cycle Prowl decided that it was time to his daughter back to her carrier.

"I'm sure we will see her around sooner than later."

The tactician held his sparkling close and smiled. "I am sure you will as well." He then turned and left the office.

"I can't believe we are grand-creators."

Ratchet laughed. "Are you are in the same disbelief about having another creation?"

"No, but I honestly that Prowl would have never let anyone back in, let alone someone new."

"I thought you never noticed."

"I may not have gotten involved like you did, but I always noticed. I did not have the upbringing you did. I told you that you were my first serious relationship. I did not have the experience you did and I still don't. I mean I have learned a lot from us but I did not know then, what I know now. Do you think he will make a good sire?"

"I know he will. We raised him well."

The SIC walked in to the med bay and smiled at his bonded. "Prowl?"

"It is me love. Sorry I took so long. Carrier wanted to see her again." Jazz sat up and rubbed his optics gently. Linley chirped happily.

"Yes. You can spend time with carrier now."

"How cute, she missed me." Jazz held out his servos and Prowl gave him their sparkling.

"She was not the only one who missed you." Jazz looked up at his lover and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too, Prowler."

Once she was deep in charge the SIC spoke again. "I can't believe she is here."

"Neither can I. But she was worth the wait."

"That she was, that she was. You ready to go home?"

"Yes. I am ready to go home." Prowl helped his lover off of the medical berth and they headed for home.

"So are you going to still take dangerous missions, now that we have her?"

"Prowler baby, I can't not do my job, but I now have a lot more drive to come back home." The Tactician nodded and sighed sadly as he placed his daughter in her little berth.

Prowl closed the door behind him and walked right in to Jazz. "Primus, I did not know you were standing there! Jazz you almost gave me a spark attack!"

The TIC laughed a little and smiled. "I did not mean to, babe." The SIC nodded and sighed and headed down the stairs and in to the living room.

"Baby?" Prowl laid down on the couch. Jazz became concerned when his lover was shaking on the couch, sobbing. "Prowler?" He sat on the floor and pulled his lover in to him. Prowl buried his face in his bonded's chest plates.

"I can't lose you!"

"What are you talking about Prowler?"

"I can't have you leaving for a mission and then never coming back! I could not raise Linley alone."

"Shh… Baby, I am not going to leave you as a single sire. I know that deep in my spark that the three of us are going to live a very long time." The saboteur rubbed his mate's back soothingly. "I could never leave you or Linley. You are my world."

"But you are still going to take dangerous missions?"

Jazz sighed. "Prowler I will not lie to you. Dangerous missions are part of my job description. If one is assigned to me then I will have to take it."

The following morning Jazz woke up alone in the berth. He sighed and went to check on Linley but he stopped when he saw a note on the door. 'Went to the office and took Linley with me. –Prowl'. Jazz sighed and checked the room anyway. No Linley. He went down stairs and drank his morning energon and headed to the base.

After getting to the base Jazz went to check on Prowl and Linley. He knocked and the door opened. "How can I help you Jazz?" The SIC did not even bother to look up.

"I thought I would see how you and Linley were doing." Prowl finished his current data pad and picked up another.

"I am just fine and Linley is with Adora and Aphilo. They commed me about 15 klicks ago and asked if they could spend some time with their grand creation. I told them if they wanted to swing by my office they could pick her up and spend some alone time with her..." Jazz nodded and turned to leave. Prowl then added coldly. "Where they went, I do not know. However… I trust them."

Jazz felt his spark wince in agony. He walked out of Prowl's office. Prowl had made it clear that he trusted his lover's creators. Jazz went to his office. Clearly the tactician was upset with him. Clearly this was not going to get fixed this morning.

He knew what he had done wrong. He told his lover that he was still going to take the dangerous missions. He sighed and he did not know what to do now. He was not going to lie and say that he would not take the dangerous ones. They were part of his job as leader of the Special Ops Team.

:Prowl?:

:Yes Adora?:

:Can I come speak with you privately?:

:Of course. I take it your bonded will keep Linley company?:

:Yes, he will.:

:Okay. I am in my office.:

:Okay. See you soon.: The come was ended and Prowl finished the data pad he was working on.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He started to wonder exactly Adora wanted to talk about. There was a knock on his door and figured he would soon find out. "Come in." The door open and the SIC smiled at his bonded's carrier.

The door closed behind her. "What is on your mind, Adora?"

"Has Jazz told you why he has a visor?"

"No? I assumed he had it for a job related reason."

She shook her helm and sat down in a chair in front of the tactician's desk. "No. He needs it because he can't see without it."

"I do not understand…"

"When Jazz was about 5 metacycles old he lost some sight in his optics. It turns out that while I was carrying Jazz, what I thought was morning sickness was actually a virus. A virus that stayed quiet in Jazz when he first born." Prowl nodded and let her continue.

"We did not know the extent of the damage until it was too late to fix it. Unfortunately that means Linley may end up with it to. She may end up with losing some sight or she may lose all of it. But I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you for telling me and if that is the case I know that Ratchet and Wheeljack can and will work together to help her. I know that they will do everything in their power to help her."

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What do you all think? Leave me a line or two and let me know! See you in the next chapter real soon! : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**SO! Hello again! It is nice to see you all so soon! Tehe! Anyway Here goes chapter 18! WOOT! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them: **

**Nano-Klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks **

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Comm talk:**

**::Bonded Talk::**

**{Flashback }**

**P.S. I do not Own Transformers! But I do own all the sparklings and Jazz's parents. : )**

* * *

Adora bowed and left moments later Jazz came in. "What was my carrier doing in here?"

"That is none of your business, Jazz. You clearly came in here for another reason, other than that. So what exactly can I do for you?"

"I have been assigned a mission with the team and the twins."

Prowl kept working. "And why exactly are you telling me this? I am not part of your team and what you do on duty is your business unless it proves to poorly affect your work. Then it becomes my business." The SIC kept working and kept his end of the bond closed. He did not bother to look up even when he felt the waves of anger rolling off the TIC.

Jazz hit the desk hard and Prowl did not even flinch. "Slag it, Prowl! What the pit is your slagging problem! You have treated me like scrap metal all joor."

Prowl cut him off. "Have I treated you like a Decepticon?"

"What?"

"I asked you, Have I treated you like a Decepticon?"

"No."

"Then I have not treated you like scrap metal Jazz. If I were to treat you like that you would have compared yourself to a Decepticon prisoner, which you did not. So! This conversation is over! So unless you have something DIFFERENT to talk about, I suggest you leave and get ready for your mission."

The tactician went right back to his stack of data pads and the saboteur stood there shocked. He turned to leave and stopped when he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder and spoke softly and calmly. "I love you Prowler… I will always love you." He turned back to face the hall and left the office without another word to be spoken.

The Tactician kept working until there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Prowl finished the last data pad as the door slid open. "Someone wanted to see there sire." Prowl looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Hi, sweet spark, where you well behaved?"

"She was angel."

"That is good to hear."

Jazz`s creators handed Linley over to Prowl. "Thank you for letting us watch her." Prowl smiled at them.

"Thank you. With your help I got my work done much faster." They smiled, bowed and left the office without another word.

"Ready to go home, sweetspark?"

She chirped happily. Prowl stood and left his office. He quickly stopped by his parents quarters but they never answered the door. Prowl sighed softly and headed for home. He was dreading going home. He did not want to face Jazz right now. He did not want to fight with his lover right now. He knew it was unrealistic to expect Jazz to stop taking dangerous missions but Prowl knew that have a sparkling was going to mean sacrifices.

He did not know what made him angrier; the fact that he expected Jazz to accept what he had asked, the fact that Jazz used the excuse that it was part of his job description or the fact that Jazz did not want to even consider what he had said about the dangerous missions.

Prowl knew that Jazz was right. It was part of the job description. But Prowl also knew that if Jazz had talked to Optimus that they could have worked something out between the two of them.

Prowl entered the house and called out. "Hello? Anyone home?" No answer. Prowl took Linley up stairs and put her in her little berth and left the door open a crack. He went in to the kitchen to fetch his evening energon and noticed a data pad that was laying on the counter top. He started to read it. 'Prowl. I have left for the mission. Know that I love both you and Linley. I will see you when I get back.'

Prowl sighed and finished his energon and went to his berth to get some recharge. He knew that tomorrow would be a long joor.

* * *

3 metacycles later.

* * *

Prowl woke up and looked out his window. He had a great view of the entire city. He could even see where Jazz`s house still stood, abandoned as far as he knew. He never saw anyone enter or leave. After about 13 groons Prowl decided it was time for him and Linley to move. Jazz had never come back. He had never heard a word. No one had heard from him. Prowl could not stand to live in that house, but at the same time he could not bring himself to get rid of it either. So there it stood. Everything from his life with Jazz, locked up in a house that he had not stepped a pede in groons.

18 groons after Jazz had been gone Linley had started talking. Prowl spent his time divided. He spent half of his time doing his work and the other half of his time teaching Linley 'big bot words' as she called them. After two metacycles of Jazz being gone Linley had started walking. Once she started she never stopped. She kept going and going. "Sire look at me!" She would call before she would run in circles before falling over because she would be dizzy.

However Prowl became even more concerned when she start walk in to things rather than go around them. It started about 6 groons ago.

{There was a loud crash. Prowl spun around on his pedes and saw his daughter on the floor, rubbing her helm and he noticed that the lamp had fallen over. "Sweetspark you okay?" He called skidding to a stop next to her.

"Yeah, I no see it though."

"What can't you see, baby?"

"I do not know what went boom."

"You can't see the lamp in front you?"

Linley shook her head. "Am I in trouble Sire?"

She looked she was about to cry. He pulled her in to his arms and picked her up. "Not at all sweetspark, But we should get you to Ratchet so he can look at your optics."

"Grand-Carrier!"

Prowl had a feeling that Linley was going through exactly what Jazz had when he was little.

"Grand-Carrier!" The medic turned around and smiled at his grand creation.

:Why are we here today?:

:She knocked over a lamp this morning.:

:So?:

:She said she did not see the lamp. I am thinking that like Jazz she is losing her sight.: The comm ended.

Prowl held his little femme while the medic looked at her optics. "Hmm." He pulled out an energon pop. "Linley, can you see what I am holding for you?"

"See what?"

"Linley can you turn your helm to the side? It does not matter which side sweetspark."

Linley turned her helm. "OH! Energon Pop!" Ratchet smiled and gave it to his grand creation.

:And?:

:She will have to get a visor like Jazz. The sooner she gets a visor the longer her true optic sight will last.:

"Will it fix her optics?"

"No but the visor will alter her vision so that she will be able to see exactly what is in front of her."

"Then I guess we are off to see Wheeljack."

"Sire? Will I get to see Jacey and Jaylon?"

"We will see sweetspark. If not we can always see them later okay?"

"Okay."

Ratchet waved as the two of them left. "Sire?"

"Yes, Linley?"

"What is a viser?"

"You mean a visor?"

"Yes."

"A visor is a piece of technology that will help you see much better."

"Will it hurt, sire?"

"Not at all sweetspark."

They enter Wheeljack`s lab and saw that he was drawing. "Uncle Jackie!"

Wheeljack laughed. "Hey Linley!" He turned around and was a little confused to see Prowl holding his femme rather than her walking.

"What is going on?"

"I need a viser!"

The SIC laughed. "She needs a visor. She walked straight in to a lamp that has not moved since the day she started walking on her pedes."

"Ouch. That must have hurt a bit."

"She did not cry at all. She was scared that I would be mad though."

"What colour does it need to be?"

"Ask her, though if you are going to show her colours you will need to have her look at them through the side of her optics. She can't see straight ahead."

"Understood."

"Linley I am going to leave you with Uncle Wheeljack and I will come back in a few cycles to check up on you, okay?"

"Okay. Loves you!"

"Love you too, Linley."

Prowl went back to his flat to clean up the mess. He did not want Linley coming back here and being upset thinking she was going to be punished. It only took him about 15 klicks to clean it up and fix up everything. The SIC decided that he would go get some work done. While his little girl was with Wheeljack he could get some extra work down.

A few Cycles later Prowl had finished the last data pad. He was not ahead in his work. But at least he had managed to catch up. He headed for the lab to see his daughter. He was curious to see what colour she had picked. The door opened and Wheeljack looked up. Linley was sitting on a table with her back to him.

"All done sweetspark. How do you feel?"

"I can sees! I can sees!"

Wheeljack laughed and pointed behind her.

"Look who came to see you, young one."

She turned herself so she could see where her uncle was pointing! "Sire!" Wheeljack helped her off the table and she ran to her sire. "Do I look pretty, sire?"

"Sweetspark you look absolutely beautiful."

He looked at his little femme's visor. "What colour is this, baby?"

"Uncle Jackie says it is called Light Baby Blue. I picked it because it is pretty."

:I showed her the colours I had and the colours I could make and she picked that one.:

:That is okay.:

"Thank you for your help."

The inventor nodded. "I was more than happy to help." Prowl nodded and turned to leave with his daughter in tow.

"Can we go see Jacey and Jaylon?"

"Sure. Let's go."}

The tactician snapped out of his daydream when he heard his daughter calling him. "Sire?"

He went in to his daughter's room. "What is wrong, baby?"

"I can't find my visor."

"Did you hit it off the table while in recharge?"

"I no know." He saw it peeking out from under her berth.

"I see it, Linley." He reached down and picked it up. "Here you go."

"Thank yous." He smiled at his little femme.

"Are you ready to spend the day with Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon and Uncle Wheeljack?"

She nodded her helm as she clicked her visor in to place. It had taken her a while to get the hang of it but with 6 groons worth of practice she was pretty good at it. However she found it uncomfortable to recharge with it on.

"Let's get going. We do not want to keep everyone waiting do we?"

"Nope."

Prowl held out his servo for his daughter to take and she gladly took it. He led them inside and down the corridors. They knocked on Wheeljack and Skyfire's door. It slid open a klick later. "Come on in, Linley! You are just in time."

"Bye Sire!"

"I will see you later, sweetspark." He waved as his daughter went in to his friend's quarters and the door slid closed behind her.

:Prowl?:

:Yes Carrier?:

:Can you come to the medbay?:

:Sure, on my way.:

Prowl walked down the corridors and entered the medbay. "What did you ne-"

"PROWLER!"

The SIC moved out of the way just in time to avoid be knocked over by the TIC. "Seriously? You called me away from work for this?" The tactician groaned, turned on hi pede and walked out of the med bay. His silence was short lived when he heard his name being called again.

"It is nice to see you too." Prowl scoffed and entered his office. Clearly Jazz did not get the message because nano-klicks later he entered the office as well.

"I have missed you."

"That is nice."

"Seriously? I get the same treatment now as I did when I left?"

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

The door slid open and there was Linley smiling. "Sire?"

Jazz gasped. Was this their little femme? He sure had missed a lot if she was. "Yes, sweet spark?" Prowl asked calmly, not wanting to scare her.

"Can stay with Jacey, Jaylon and Jemma after class?"

"Does Wheeljack know?"

She nodded. "He told me I had to ask yous first."

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you sire."

Jazz got down to the young one's level. "What is your name?"

"My name is Linley. Who are you?"

Before Jazz could answer Prowl spoke up. "He is old friend of mine. He is no one you need to know at the moment. I am sure Wheeljack and the others are waiting for you to go back."

"Yes Sire." She looked at her sire's friend one more time. "Bye sir." She bowed and left. Once the door slid closed Prowl spoke again.

"You will stay away from her!"

"Slag it Prowl, that is my daughter too! You can't keep me from her!"

"Yes I can. I out rank you! If I give you an order then you are to follow it, UNDERSTOOD?"

Jazz had tears flowing from his optics. "Why are you doing this to me?" Jazz spoke barely above a whisper.

"You have been gone for 3 fragging metacycles! You missed her first words, you missed her first steps and you missed when she was so scared because, like you, she has lost some of her vision! Slag it Jazz. It is not far to Linley that you get to just walk out of her life and then expect to come back in 3 metacycles later and assume nothing will change! You promised me the day she was born that you would not leave me a single sire. And the day after she was born you left and I have not heard a single thing about you in 3 metacycles! I do not see how it is fair to me for you to just be able to ditch your responsibilities whenever you fragging feel like it!"

Prowl had tears flowing from his optics at this point and he did not care. He continued to freak out at Jazz.

"Why should I allow you in to her life? Hm? So you can walk right back out again and then I have to be the one that has to deal with her broken spark? That is not how it works Jazz! You are either a parent or you aren't! When you left for that mission 3 metacycles ago you made your choice and now you have to deal with it."

"Prowl… Please do not do this to me… Do you not think I have suffered enough? The whole time I was gone you and Linley were on my processor. I could not stop thinking about you." He stopped to catch his breath.

"I regretted telling you that I was going to still go on dangerous missions. I am sorry that I did not tell Prime to back off. I am sorry that did not try harder to contact you-"

"What did you say?"

"I regret not trying harder to contact you?"

"No, before that."

"I am sorry that I did not tell Prime to back off?"

"Yes, that."

"What about it?"

"Prime forced you to go on a 3 metacycle mission?"

"He did not know that it was going to take 3 metacycles and he did not force me to take it he strongly suggested that I go with me team. I was more than happy to sit it out. But Prime said it would be best if I went."

Jazz noticed Prowl was getting very angry. "Am I still in trouble?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"It depends on whether or not you are telling the truth."

"Come! NOW!" Prowl left his office and Jazz was right behind him. He had told Prowl the whole truth and he hoped and prayed to Primus that this would at least have Prowl think about allowing him to see his little femme.

He left Jazz in the med bay with Ratchet and went to get his sire. He was so slagging mad. He had spent the last 3 metacycles being mad at his bonded and now he finds out it may have been his sire's fault.

After calmly talking to his sire, he managed to get him to follow him to the med bay. They both entered the med bay. "Okay. I want this from the top. I want to know EXACTLY what happened 3 metacycles ago."

Ratchet spoke up. "What does this have to do with me?"

"If I offline either one of them, you will have easy access to fix them."

Optimus explained about the mission and anything else the SIC asked. "You lied to me?" Everyone looked at Ratchet. "You told me it was Jazz's idea! You told me it was Jazz's idea to go back to his missions that he was going stir crazy from doing nothing all the time."

Prowl looked at Jazz. The saboteur looked like he was ready to kill Prime too. Prowl sighed and left the med bay and went back to his office. About 5 klicks later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door slid open and Jazz came in, tears soaking his face. After the door slid closed behind him he slid down to the floor and sobbed.

"Jazz?"

"Prowl… I… I am sorry. Please do not take my family away from me. Prowl I lost you once, I can't lose you again. Please do not make me lose Linley either."

Prowl went over to the saboteur and gave him a hug. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me like you would, after not being able to see me for 3 metacycles."

Jazz instantly caught on. He put his servos on either side of the tactician's face and pulled him in to a kiss and his kissed him with more passion than was thought possible. The TIC then wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and held him tight.

"I have missed you so much, Prowler."

"I have missed you too Jazzy."

A small smile crept up on their faces. Prowl stood first and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, which he always kept locked. He pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to his lover. "What is it, Prowler?"

"A small part of me hoped you would come back. The same small part of me that loved you and wasn't mad at you… They are video clips and pictures all transferred to data pads. They start the day you left and they end about a week ago. They are all about Linley. You wanted to know what she has been up since you have been gone. That is everything life changing that creator should be able to see their child go through."

Jazz opened the box and took out the data pad with the oldest date on it. "I can't promise you any time with her tonight. Besides… I thought you and I could spend tonight together. But starting tomorrow… You can have all the time in the world with her."

"You mean... I get to spend time with Linley?" Prowl nodded and Jazz tackled him and kissed him. Prowl moaned when Jazz touched his door wings. "You have a lot of build-up, Prowler."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why is that?"

"Because the only thing that can help me, disappeared for 3 metacycles."

"I can take you right here."

Prowl groaned. "Lock the… door."

"That… Can be arranged." Jazz smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO! I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. Leave a line or two and let me know what you think! I am hoping to write more soon. Until Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long I came up with an idea for a later chapter after I was watching an episode of Criminal Minds. I started writing and few thousand words later I realized that Linley needed to be older in order for this to work, so you will see what I was writing within the next few chapters. Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers and a quick thank you to everyone who is still reading this! On with Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Is comm talk:**

**::Is Bonded talk::**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Transformers but I do own all the sparklings.**

* * *

Prowl came out of recharge and saw that he was alone. He sat up and rubbed his optics gently. He looked around and noticed that he was in his flat. Then he remembered everything. He fought with Jazz. Oh no! Linley! He jumped out of the berth and peeked in his daughter's room. He sighed in relief. She was deep in recharge and her visor was on the small table next to the bed.

Wait a klick… If they were here than where was Jazz? Was Jazz coming back just a dream? He sighed and drank his early morning energon.

"Sire?"

Prowl looked up from his cube and at his little femme. "What is wrong Linley? Can't recharge?" Linley shook her helm. Prowl held out his servos. She smiled and ran toward him. He picked her up and pulled her on to his lap.

So many times had he done this… So many times had Prowl recharged with her because she had a bad dream. So many times he had sat like this, holding his little femme until she fell back in to recharge and he would carry her back to her berth.

She curled in to him. "Sire?"

"Yes sweetspark?"

"Who was the bot with the viser like me?"

"Why do you ask, Linley?"

"Because… I feel something for him."

"What do you mean?"

Linley put a servo on her own chest plates. "My spark says I knows him. But I no know who he is…" The SIC had to hold the tears back.

He knew exactly what his daughter was talking about. She felt the connection to her carrier. She sensed it in Jazz when she had been in her sire's office asking if she could stay and play after class had ended.

"I will explain it later, baby. But you should get some more recharge. I have to take you to class in about 5 cycles." The tactician carried his youngling back to her berth and laid with her until she fell back into recharge.

Prowl held his breath and reached out to Jazz. ::Jazz?::

::PROWLER!:: Prowl felt himself relax and he smiled a little. ::Hi Jazz.::

::Baby, where are you? I have spent the last 4 cycles looking for you. We passed out in your office and when I woke up you were gone! Where did you go?::

::I-:: The SIC realized that he could not tell Jazz he went home. Jazz would have gone to the wrong house. ::Sorry. I am coming right now. I will drop Linley off with Carrier and Jemma and then I will come see you. You in your office?::

::Nope. I am in yours.::

::See you soon, Love.::

Prowl went in to his daughter's room and carefully picked her up. He also made sure that he grabbed his daughter's visor off of the small table next to her berth. He carried her to his carrier's quarters. He knocked on the door and when the door slid open Optimus was standing there.

"Sorry. I thought you were on duty and Ratchet was off."

"No, I had the day off and we both have the day off tomorrow."

"Oh… Can you watch her for a few cycles then I will come get her and take her to class?"

"I can watch her sure. But I have to take your sister to class so I might as well take Linley too." Prowl nodded and carefully handed Linley over to his sire and also handed him, her visor.

"She knows how to put it on. You will just have to put it in her servo. That is all."

Optimus Prime nodded his helm. "Understood."

Prowl then left and headed to his office to see Jazz. He entered his office and found Jazz in recharge in the chair. Or so he thought.

"Hey…"

"I thought you were in recharge."

"In a light one, yes. I heard the door though."

"Sorry. I did not mean to wake you."

"Do not worry about it. Where is Linley?"

"With my sire and sister." Jazz looked a little disappointed. "Jazz, a promise is a promise but we need to talk first."

"Fair enough. What do we need to talk about?"

"To start, when you leave on missions what am I to tell Linley? Because I really do not want to say, Well he is gone and I have no clue as to when you will see him again."

Jazz nodded. "You do not have to tell her anything."

"But Jazz-"

"If you let me finish once in a while you would know why I said you do not have to tell her anything." Jazz smiled causing Prowl raised an optic ridge and waited for his lover to continue.

"I already talked to Prime, and starting tomorrow you are looking at the new youngling teacher." The tactician just stared at his lover in shock. "Prowler? I thought you would be happy…"

"Jazz I am more than to know that you will always be here for me and more importantly our daughter but what about you being the TIC? What about being part of Special Ops? I know that was important to you. Jazz I can't sacrifice your happiness for my own. I could not stand to see you miserable or unhappy."

"Who said anything about me being miserable or unhappy? Prowl, I meant it when I said that you and Linley are my world."

"But Jazz…"

"No buts! I already talked to Optimus and I get the best of both worlds."

Prowl was now totally confused. "You lost me. What do you mean you get the best of both worlds?"

"I am still the TIC. I am still the leader of the Special Ops team but my primary job is to teach the younglings. Which means lover, I am going to be spending most of my time here on base." The door winged mech tackled his lover to the floor and then kissed him.

"I love you so much Jazzy. Come with me!" Prowl stood up and pulled the saboteur with him.

"Whoa! I have never seen you like this and where are you taking me?"

"You wanted to meet and spend time with Linley, right?"

"Yes."

The SIC started to drag the TIC. "Then let's say the pit with class today and let's go have some fun!"

The saboteur was concerned that his bonded had lost his processor but he was not going to argue, not today anyway. He had not seen his bonded this happy in a long time and he was going to get to spend some time with his daughter, the same daughter that he had not seen since the joor after she was born.

Jazz got nervous and stood away from the door. Prowl knock and his sire answered. "I have come for Linley. She isn't going to class today."

"Okay. She just woke up though."

The SIC went in and picked up his little femme. "Sire? Why do I have no class today?"

"Because there is something more important that we need to do today."

"Okay… Sire?"

"Yes sweetspark?"

"I feels it again. In my spark."

"I know baby and a promise is a promise. I told you I would explain that feeling to you. You know how you feel something like that when you are close to me?" Linley nodded her helm.

"That harder tugging on your spark Linley is the tug of a carrier. The reason it is so strong is because your carrier spent a lot of time bonding with you and talking with you before you were born. Do you understand what I am telling you baby?" She nodded.

"The reason your spark knows and your processor does not is because your carrier has not been around since the joor after you were born. So you would not remember."

Linley started to sob and Jazz felt his spark break. Prowl rubbed her back soothingly. "Why are you crying?" She rubbed her optics and kept sobbing. The tactician slowly swayed back and forth and eventually she calmed down so he tried again. "What has you so upset, sweetspark?"

"Carrier doesn want me!"

She started to cry again. The saboteur had tears running down his cheeks. None of that was true. His pedes moved on their own and next thing he knew he was in prime's quarters, sobbing. "I have always wanted you. I never wanted to get rid of you. I love you Linley."

"Carrier?"

Prowl held Linley out to Jazz, so he could take her if he wanted to.

"Yes, Linley…"

He did not know what his daughter was going to say. He was terrified that she was going to tell him to leave and never come back.

"Stay wif me. Please?" She clung to Jazz and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Always. I will never leave you. I will always be here for until Primus takes me home." Jazz held her close and kissed her cheek and she kissed him back and smiled at him.

"Linley?"

"Yes sire?" She kept trying to wipe the rest of the tears away.

"Your Carrier and I are going to take you home, to our real home."

"You mean we can all lives in the same house?"

The TIC stroked his little femme's helm gently. "That is right sweetspark. All three of us are going to live together." She started to smile again.

2 cycles later everything had been moved from the flat and was now in the house that Prowl and Jazz first shared. Linley was quietly playing in her room and Prowl was helping Jazz rearrange the furniture.

"Carrier? Sire?" Linley walked to the top of the stairs. Jazz scooped her up and she giggled.

"Something wrong?"

"No. But…"

"Use your words Linley."

They both looked at Prowl with a slight glare that made the SIC shiver. "What did you want to know sweetspark?"

"Can I recharge with both of yous?"

"Of course you can young one."

"Thank yous."

"You two go get ready for recharge and I will be up in a few klicks." Prowl nodded his helm and headed up the stairs with Linley.

Jazz waited until they had disappeared around the corner before he got up from the couch. He went outside and sat on the steps and started to cry.

"I can't suffer no more, for my heart can't break no more. I am lifeless and limp, with no end to this breaking. You broke my soul with no mercy or care, but the end of my life is hanging by a hair. How do you live with so much pain inside your heart, it feels like you have killed me with a poisonous dart. Be gone, be gone for there is no soul for you to take, for I never had a soul before this day."

"Why do you believe you have no soul?"

The saboteur jumped a little. "I did not realize you were standing there."

"Jazz… You did not answer my question."

"Prowl. It has been almost 2 ½ metacycles since my sibling died…"

"Can I ask you a question and have you be honest with me…"

"Always."

"Is that why it took you three metacycles to come back? Because you heard about your carrier losing the sparkling before it was born." The TIC could only nod his helm. "Did you fear that Linley would be gone as well?"

"The twins heard about my creators and then started to mess with me. I did not know what to believe any more."

"What made you come back?"

"I had a faint comm come in from Ratchet saying that you and Linley were doing just fine but she needed a visor due to loss of vision in her optics. I was spark broken. But I was happy she was alive."

"Carrier? Sire?" Jazz pulled his little femme in to his arms and held her close. "Carrier, you ok?"

"I am fine young one."

"Your carrier is more emotional than me."

She leaned back in her carrier's arms. "You mean less like this?" She puffed out her cheeks and put her servos on her hips and tried to act like her sire.

The TIC couldn't help but laugh. "That is so funny!" The SIC could not help but give a small smile. Normally he would have disliked the impression more so, because it was at his expense, but at least his bonded was not crying any more.

"Why carrier sad? Is carrier hurt?"

Jazz kissed his daughter's forehelm. He took her little servo and gently placed it on his chest plates. "Carrier's spark is hurting." Linley frowned and gave her carrier a hug. She sighed softly.

"Come on sweet spark, time for recharge." Jazz stood up holding Linley and walked back inside their home with Prowl right behind him. The SIC locked the door while the TIC and their daughter went upstairs and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this. See you in the next chapter! Until Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone! I know it has been a while and I know you have waited a long time for the next chapter. SO! Here it is! Sorry it took so long but I couldn't stop writing and then I got off topic so I had to back track and wrap this chapter up! By the way! I know I said in my last chapter that I was going to put Criminal Minds in here. But I messed up and killed the guy I needed. SO! I wrote a new story. It is a crossover story! It is called, "For Family." ANYWAY! I hope you all check that out and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here is Chapter 20!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them: **

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Is comm talk:**

**::Is Bonded talk::**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! But I own Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon, Linley and Hacks!**

* * *

11 Metacycles Later

* * *

The last 11 Metacycles had gone by faster than any one could have guessed. Wheeljack and Skyfire's twins are great at keeping Sideswipe and Sunstreaker under control with their pranks, Jemma is studying under her carrier's optics. She is learning the medical sciences, or at least she is trying to. She is well known for her wrench throwing skills just like her carrier.

Jazz's creators finally had their second creation a little over 3 metacycles ago. They had a mech and named him Vincent.

The TIC was happy for his creators and having little Vincent around made him smile. He was constantly reminded of when Linley was little.

Linley on the other hand spent much of her free time travelling on Cybertron. She usually went alone but never turned either of her parents down if they asked to come with her.

The first time she went she had asked Prime's permission and had left without telling her parents. She was in a local club having a small cube of high grade 2 orns later, when she got the comm from her parents. :LINLEY!: She winced and finished her high grade.

:Yes?:

:WHERE THE PIT ARE YOU?:

:Care to not yell at me?:

:Your Carrier is worried sick about you and so am I. We thought you were having fun with some of your friends and we then find out that they have not seen you in 2 orns and I found out from my sire that you asked him if you could travel 2 orns ago. Why did you not tell us or ask us?:

Linley replied sourly, :Because you would have acted exactly like this. I make be young in your optics but I am not stupid! You need to trust me!:

Prowl sighed. :We do trust you sweet spark. We are just worried because this is the first time you have been away for so long.:

:If you trust me than you will patiently wait for me to come back home!: She ended the comm. She groaned and left the club.

Why couldn't her creators trust her? She went outside and saw a familiar bot. "Prowl sent you. Didn't he…"

"He was worried and asked me to follow you."

"How long have you been following me?"

"I have been following since a few joors before you left; he figured that if I followed you, instead of him, that it would feel less like you were being followed."

Linley growled. "Allow me to send a message to my sire, Jemma." She tugged a cord out of the back of Jemma's neck which caused her aunt to fall in to stasis. "Well I guess my trip is going to be cut short this time around.", she sighed.

She carried her aunt all the way back to base. She commed her sire.

:Can you meet me in the medbay in about 5 klicks?:

:Sure.:

The comm ended. Linley knew her sire would get there first. She walked in with an offline Jemma in her arms. "Jemma? Linley! What happened to Jemma?"

"Ask your son, Grand-carrier." She placed her aunt on the medical berth.

"Prowl?" The tactician sighed.

"I sent her to keep an optic on Linley."

"You sent my daughter, your sister after your creation?"

Linley bowed and left the medbay.

"WE ARE NOT DONE HERE LINLEY!"

She turned around calmly and bowed. "But we are. I am moving out!" She stormed off.

She went to find her carrier and found him in his office.

"Sweetspark! How have you … What is wrong?"

"Did you know about Jemma?"

"That Jemma is training with Ratchet to become a medic?"

"No. Did you know that Sire sent Jemma after me?"

"No. I did not. I thought she was still on base training with Ratchet."

"I am moving out. I will be gone by the end of the joor."

"Baby!" The TIC hugged his daughter tight. "Please do not go…"

"I am sorry carrier. But I have to. But I will make you a deal. Don't tell Sire where I am going and I will not cut you from my life."

The saboteur nodded slowly. "Deal…"

Linley went back to the house and moved all of her stuff out. She moved it to flat not too far away. It was overlooking the whole city. Linley locked her flat and drove back to the club she had been attending for the last 2 orns.

"Hey! I thought I would never see you in here again."

She turned around and smiled at her door winged friend. "Mimi. I told you I would come back."

"True. But a lot of bots tell me they will come back. You are the first I have seen. Have you given any thought to my offer?"

"I have. I will go to the school with you. But I do not know if I am smart enough."

"Come! I will take you to a good friend of mine and he can tell you." The two femmes left the club and sped down the road.

"Hey femmes! I never thought I would see you again Linley."

"Hacks, I told Mimi that I would be back."

"She is willing to go to the school with me but we need to see if she is smart enough."

"She needs at least 150."

Hacks held out his servo. "Let us find out." The visored femme took his servo and followed him in to another room.

20 klicks later she came out with a smile plastered on her face.

"And and and and?"

"167!"

"Congratulations Linley! You are almost smarter than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I am 171." The two femmes squealed.

"Thank you, Hacks!"

"Do your creators know you are here?"

"No… Jazz and Prowl are too busy to care about me. Thank you again for your help."

"Anytime you two." The two friends left the older home and sped down the street toward the direction they started from.

* * *

5 metacycles later.

* * *

Jazz was concerned. His daughter had been gone for 5 metacycles… Where had she gone? Prowl got angry and threw himself in to his work.

"Prowl… You need to take a break."

"Why? So I can go crazy because I know that my daughter hates me?"

"She does not hate you, baby."

"Jazz… She left! What could say, 'I hate you, sire.', more than that?"

Jazz sighed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." A young looking bot with a few scuff marks, grey in colour with faded green stripes walked in.

"Are you Jazz and Prowl?"

Prowl said nothing and Jazz looked at the bot with interest. Who was this mech and where had he come from?

"I am Jazz, Third in command of the Autobot family, and this is Prowl Second in command of the Autobot family. How can we help you?"

"She never mentioned that…"

"Who mentioned what?"

"Do you know a bot named Linley?"

Prowl's helm shot up and was going to say something when Jazz stopped him.

"Linley is our daughter. Why do you want to know and who are you?"

The bot bowed. "I am very sorry. This is very rude of me. My name is Hacks. I got the name from being so good at hacking in to computers and such. Spent a few metacycles on a planet called earth and I have been back here for almost 6 metacycles. I live a few cities over. My friend Mimi and her best friend Linley have been spending time at my place over the metacycles."

"But why tell us? She clearly left and wanted nothing to do with us."

"PROWL!"

"What? It is true!"

"Can you at least let the mech finish what he wanted to say?"

Prowl nodded.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Your daughter is very smart. She is about to finish her third academy degree. I thought I would surprise her and invite her family to her graduation. The only names she gave about her family were the two of you." Jazz had tears welling up in his optics.

"When is her graduation?"

"In 4 joors. Are you going to come?"

"Of course we will. If you will excuse me I have a few other bots to tell." After speaking the tactician left the room.

"Please have a seat Hacks. I would love to know whatever else you can tell me about Linley."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well to start you said that she is about to finish her third degree."

"That is correct."

"Well what were her first two and what is the one she is getting?"

"Her first one was her medical degree. The second one was her scientist degree. And the one she is working right now is her engineering degree."

"Wow… she has kept herself busy."

The hacker nodded and looked at the floor.

"Hacks what is wrong…"

"There is another reason she never came back."

"Linley and I fell in love and have been bonded for about 2 metacycles." Jazz smiled.

"Well I am a little disappointed that I did not get to meet you first… But I do not see why we can't spend some time together and both Prowl and I get to know you. If Linley fell in love with you, I am sure that you are something special to her and that means you are something special to us as well. We just have to get to know you. That is all."

"Linley actually never wanted me to meet you. She never wanted to come back… after she finished her current degree she wanted us to move from the city and start fresh somewhere. But I could see that it was killing her and since we bonded I can feel her pain and I felt a sense of duty. A sense of duty to search you out and see if you would at least be willing to come with me to her graduation and then take it from there."

Jazz gave Hacks a quick hug. "Thank you Hacks, for coming to find us."

The Mech nodded. "There is one more thing you need to know. Linley… She is in the second stage of carrying."

Jazz sat in shock. He did not know what to say. He tried to think clearly for a klick. The joor started off like any other joor, the usual work and meetings. Then while trying to get his bonded to relax and calm down and or take a break. A bot he has never seen before comes in and says he knows Linley.

Not only does he know Linley, but he is bonded to her and now his daughter is going to have a creation of her own. "If you will excuse me, I have a lot of news to pass on. On second thought, you come with me. It will make this a little easier."

"Ok." The two mechs stood up and Jazz tried his bond with Prowl.

::Prowler?::

::Yes Jazz?::

::Have you told anyone yet?::

::No. Looking for my carrier.::

::Okay. Do not tell anyone. Call a meeting.::

::A meeting?::

::Yes. Call a meeting for my creators, your creators and us. There is a lot of information that needs to be told and I believe it is best for it to be told at once.::

::What about Vincent and Jemma?::

::Bring them too. I will find my creator's you find yours and we will meet in the meeting room in 20 klicks?::

::See you then.::

"Okay the plan has been set. You are coming with me but try not to say anything until we have everyone. I am not sure if the story can be handled more than once."

"Understood." The younger bot smiled and followed the TIC out of the office and down the corridor. The saboteur knocked on his creator's door.

A klick later the door slid open. "I need you, Vincent and sire to come with me." Adora nodded, picked up her son and went to get her bonded.

They quietly followed their oldest creation down the corridor until he motioned for them to enter the meeting room. One by one they entered and sat down.

"Jazz why are we here?"

"Because there is something both you and Prowl's parents need to know and I do not know if anyone could handle the story twice. Nor do I want to tell it more than once. We are just waiting for Prowl, Jemma, Ratchet, and Prime."

"Jazz, what could be so important that it could not wait 3 cycles, since that is the end of my shift."

"Well good morning to you too, Ratchet."

Once everyone was seated Jazz motioned to Hacks, who stood up and stood next to the TIC.

"Everyone this is Hacks. I will let him do the explaining."

"Hello, everyone. As Jazz told you my name is Hacks. I lived on the planet earth about for a few years and have been back on Cybertron for about 6 metacycles now. I got the name from hacking computer and codes so well on earth. When I came back to Cybertron I decided to keep the name. I came searching for Jazz and Prowl because of a bot named Linley."

Almost every helm in the room shot up and stared in shock at the mech who was speaking. Most of the bots had not seen or heard from the femme in 5 metacycles. Jazz spoke up.

"Before you get any farther, I should tell you who all these bots are. You know who I am. Next to me is my carrier, Adora and this little mech is my younger brother Vincent. Then there is Aphilo, he is my Sire."

Jazz then pointed to the other side of the table.

"You know Prowl. Next to him is Ratchet. That is Prowl's carrier, than there is Optimus Prime, head of the autobots and Prowl's Sire and finally, the femme on the end is Jemma. She is Prowl's younger sister."

Hacks nodded. "Even though my name is Hacks, I am a great hacker as my name suggests, I am also an inventor. Anyway… Back to the point of this meeting… Linley, her best friend Mimi and I have been spending a lot of time together and eventually Linley and I started dating. We started dating after she finished her first academy degree."

The medic interrupted. "Her first degree? How many does she have?"

"She has two right now and in 4 joors she will have finished her 3rd and final one and before you ask. If you let me finish the explanation I will tell you what 3 degrees she went after."

Ratchet nodded and said nothing more.

"When we started dating she had just finished her medical degree. We continued to date while she finished her second degree, which was her scientist degree. Keep in mind that she finished both these two degrees in 3 metacycles, total. After she finished that degree I asked her a very important question. I asked her if she would bond with me."

Most of the bots in the room gasped in shock.

"She said yes. I was more than happy. I was explaining to Jazz earlier that Linley does not know I am here. When I asked her to bond, I told her we could go anywhere and do anything she wanted. She told me that she would love that but there was one place she never wanted to go and that was to come back here. She told me that once she finished her engineering degree, which is the one she is on now, she wanted to pack up and move somewhere and start fresh."

Prowl looked at the floor and continued to listen.

"We have been bonded for 2 metacycles and now, Linley is just finishing her third and final degree."

Prime spoke up. "Why is her third degree her final degree?"

"Two reasons. First reason, she said that she did not want any more degrees, she only wanted the three she has. Reason two. She is in the second stage of carrying." Prowl, Ratchet and Prime looked shocked and Jemma sighed.

Adora and Aphilo smiled.

"Congratulations!" Every bot looked at Adora who was smiling and held her servo out to the inventor.

"I am sure the two of you will make great creators." Hacks smiled and relaxed a little. This had gone better then he first thought it would. Aphilo nodded and did the same. "We really mean it. Linley is a great femme and if you caught her optic then you are something special."

"Thank you, sir. Before any of you leave. I will admit. I came here for another reason. Linley is graduating in 4 joors and I am open to take all of you back with me if any of you want to come."

Jemma stuck up her servo. "I will go."

Adora did the same.

"I have stuff that needs to be finished. So I sadly can't go with you." Every bot looked at Aphilo.

"I understand."

Prime smiled and looked at his oldest creation. "Are you and Jazz going to go?" The SIC looked at his bonded and his bonded nodded.

The SIC looked back at his sire, "Yes, Jazz and I are going to go."

"I want to go. Ratchet?"

"I am not missing my only grand-creation's graduation."

"That settles that then. I will put Ironhide in charge until we get back. When are we leaving?"

"We can leave as soon as I am done talking. I have a few homes in the city. I can't have you staying at my place without Linley seeing you." Everyone stood. "Adora. You can bring Vincent if you want. It is up to you."

With that they left the base and left the city.

::Baby?::

::Yes Linley?::

::I came home from school and you were not here. You okay?::

:: I am fine. I just went to see a friend from out of town. I was fixing something for him and I thought that I would give it back to him.::

::Oh, will you be home soon? If not Mimi wants me to spend some time helping her with a project.::

::Go have fun dear. I will see you tonight.::

::Okay, I love you.::

::Love you too.::

The comm ended and Hacks stopped and went up the front steps. "This one is a two berth room home. Ratchet, Optimus and Jemma you can stay here." He opened the door for them and head to the next house. This is one berth room. "Prowl and Jazz, you can stay here." He opened that door for the two of them.

"Thank you." Jazz smiled at the bot he now knew as his son-in-law.

"For what?"

"Thank you for inviting us out here to see Linley graduate."

The inventor smiled. "You are welcome." He headed down the steps and walked to the next home across the street.

"This is a 2 berth room home as well and you and Vincent can stay in this one."

"Thank you."

The hacker nodded and went back to the home Prowl and Jazz were staying in. He knocked on the door and Jazz looked through the peep hole and opened the door when he saw that it was only Hacks.

"Something wrong?"

"No. But my creator's died when I was 12 metacycles old. I have lived on my own since then."

Prowl had joined his bonded at the door at this point." If it is okay with the both of you, I would like to sit down and get to know the both of you."

The SIC spoke up before the TIC could say anything. "You are bonded to our daughter. So it would be ideal for us to get to know each other."

The tactician headed toward the living room.

"Was that a yes?"

The saboteur laughed and nodded.

"That is about as close to a yes as you will get from him at this point. But I do not mind. There is not much for us to do until Linley's graduation."

"True enough."

Jazz gestured for his new son-in-law to come in. The mech headed for the living room as well. Jazz closed the door and then headed for the same room.

"So what would you like to know about us?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Love to all! Leave me a line or two and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone. OMG! I am so sorry that this took sooooooo long to write. I have been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and then I have been trying think of something small to do for my birthday. (Sept. 4****th****) Anyway, Enough about me. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do not own transformers. But I do own Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon, Linley, Hacks and Mimi.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacylce : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Is Comm talk:**

**::Is Bonded talk::**

* * *

Linley's graduation had finally arrived. She left early in the morning that joor. Hacks drank his early morning energon. He prayed to Primus that this went well. He was more than willing to start over like he had promised his bonded but at the same time he really wanted to know the feeling of have creators again.

He cleaned himself up and made his way out the door. He headed down the street to where his new extend family was staying. He knocked on Jazz and Prowl's door first. Jazz opened the door and smiled at his son-in-law.

"Morning Hacks."

"Morning! Hope I did not wake you."

"You did not wake me or Prowl. We have been up for a cycle waiting for you to come by and tell us that we need to get going."

"Well, that is why I am here. I am here to tell you that I will get Adora and Vincent and I need to know if you will get Prowl's parents and his sister too. The medic did not seem happy to see me and I do not know what he is like first thing in the morning."

"Usually not in the best of moods, Hacks." Jazz tried to offer a calming smile. "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Outside is fine. Linley is at school and she will be there until her graduation is over so there is no risk of her seeing you."

"Okay. See you soon enough."

The hacker climbed down the steps and went across the street. He knocked and while waiting for the door to open he saw Prowl and Jazz climb the steps of where Prowl's parents are staying.

"Hello Hacks." He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Adora. I hope I have not woken you."

"Not at all. May I ask you a more personal question though?"

The inventor nodded and was slightly curious. What did this femme want to know about him that she did not already know? Right... He did not explain much.

"Go ahead. What is your question?"

"Well I hope it is not too much to ask, but how old are you exactly?"

The hacker laughed and smiled. "That is not a question I find personal. A decacycle ago was 25 metacycles since my creator had me."

"So you are only about 4 metacycles old then Linley."

"That is correct."

"We really should get going."

They started down the steps and joined the rest of the gang in the empty street. Hacks spoke again. "We need to sneak in if we do not want Linley to know you all are here." Hacks led them all to the school and one by one they went inside.

Hacks took a deep breath and waited. One by one the students went across the front stage as their names were called out. "Linley!" She got up from her chair and went across the stage. Hacks stood in front of his new family and cheered.

"WOOHOO!" He whistled and she looked up and smiled at him. She took what was handed to her and she walked off stage. "Mimi!" Both Hacks and Linley cheered for their good friend. They ceremony finished and they headed outside.

"You!" Mimi jumped in front of her best friend and growled.

"Mimi stop! They are not here to hurt her!"

"And how do you know that!?"

Linley put a servo on her best friend's shoulder. "Because they are my family, Mimi. Though I must admit I did not expect you, either of you, to come."

Jazz stood in front of Prowl. "We did not come alone Sweetspark."

Mimi moved but glared at Jazz and Prowl.

"Ratchet, Optimus, Jemma, Adora and Vincent came with us."

"Where are they?"

"Right here, Linley." Ratchet came around the corner and smiled at his grand creation.

"Grand-Carrier!" She ran over to him and hugged him tight. "Oh I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too, Linley."

Jemma and Prime appeared next. She nodded and smiled at them. Finally, Adora and Vincent appeared. She smiled and gave them both a hug. Hacks held his breath. His bonded clearly seemed happy to see the medic the most. Clearly she had a very good relationship with him. She was now looking at her carrier and sire, like she did not know what to do with either of them.

After a few klicks she went over and hugged her carrier. "I have missed you carrier."

"I have missed you to sweetspark. Hacks told us about your schooling and I am very proud of you. I love you, Linley."

"I love you to Carrier. I hope you will be staying for a bit."

Jazz smiled. "We will stay as long as you want, Linley."

She nodded and then with straight face she moved back and looked at her sire. Prowl felt his spark break. His little girl was all grown up and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He looked at the ground and was willing to accept whatever his daughter said to him.

"Sire." Prowl winced as he noticed the cold tone in her voice. "Sire." He looked up at his daughter scared that she would see right through him.

When he looked in to her optics he became confused. Her voice was as cold as ice but her optics were filled with tears. "Sire!" She ran at him and hugged him tightly and sobbed. "Sire, I am so sorry. I love you so much sire. Please stay here with carrier. I do not want you to leave. I do not want you to ever leave me."

Prowl clung to his daughter. She would always be his little girl no matter how old she got. He started to cry as well. "I will never leave you, Linley. I love you so much. I have missed you so much. Primus… I really have missed you." He kissed his daughter's cheek and she kissed his cheek back.

Hacks smiled. He was more than happy. He was so happy that this reunion had gone so well.

::I know you had a part of this.::

::I actually did not have a part in this. I am the only one responsible for this. But, am I in trouble for going to find them?::

::No, not at all. You felt my spark ache and you reacted like any bonded would, you wanted to take my pain and suffering away. Thank you for hunting down my family and bring them here, to my graduation. I also love you so much Hacks.::

::You are more than welcome Linley and I love you too.::

"I do not care what you say sire. I know in my spark I will always be your little femme. I will always be a sire's femme."

Prowl rubbed her back gently. "Forever you will be my little femme. Nothing will change that sweetspark."

"Let's go back to my house and we can celebrate."

"Sounds good."

"Good and yes grand-carrier you can have your scans after we have some energon."

The medic laughed. "You know me to well."

"That I do."

They all headed back to the home that Linley and Hacks shared. They got back to the home and Linley let him do his scans.

"You're carrying twins?"

Linley nodded and smiled. "That I am. I have known for quite some time Grand Carrier."

He smiled. "I wish you would come back to base… I would feel better if you were there with us rather than here."

Linley only smiled and nodded. "I miss you too, Grand Carrier."

At the end of joor, Prime, Ratchet, Jemma, Adora and Vincent had gone back to back. It was only Jazz and Prowl that stayed behind.

"Did you give any thought to what Ratchet had to say?" Linley looked up and past her sire and saw that Jazz was smiling and laughing with Hacks.

"I did give it some thought. But what would I do?"

"You have three degrees Linley. I am sure there will be something for you to do. Plus you have the unborn sparklings to think about."

"I know. Hacks and I discussed it. He was going to be more of a stay at home sire. He has seen much of Cybertron and is ready to stay in one place. I told him I was willing to go out and work. I had the degrees and he didn't. I would get more income then he would. We could and would live better if I worked and he stayed home."

"But if you come back to base and work with us then income will not matter. It never mattered when you grew up. You should remember that." The graduate nodded. "That is true Sire. As long as every bot that could work did something then income did not matter."

Linley smiled and pulled her Sire to follow her. She pulled him to where her bonded and Carrier were standing.

"It is settled."

Hacks and Jazz were confused.

"What is settled, baby?"

"Yeah Sweetspark, what are you talking about."

"We are going back to the Autobot base. We will work with the Autobots."

Jazz and Prowl smiled.

"Not that I have a problem with that, but why the change of spark? I mean, a groon ago you refused to even hear anything about the Autobot base."

"I miss my family. We are all alone out here. You are an only creation and both your creators are with Primus. But my entire family is at the Autobot base. Ever since we started going out you have always mentioned that you wanted to be surrounded by family. I am your family now, same with our unborn sparklings, same with my creators and grand creators. That also includes Vincent and Jemma. That is a whole lot of family that is so far away. I'd rather be at the base with all of them and know that a lot of bots have my back rather than live here with just you and me."

"You have a point, my love. So when did you want to move?"

"How about today?"

Hacks laughed and smiled. "I figured you would say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everything is packed and there are trailers outside."

"Jazz, Prowl and I will each take a trailer. We can have all this moved in less than two cycles."

"I still have your old apartment. You and Hacks can have it. That way you will be close to the base and you can be close to us."

Linley smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Jazz, Prowl and Hacks put everything they were taking in to the trailers. Hacks sold all the homes he had in the city and put all the income in to a fund for his unborn sparklings. Everything was moved back to Linley's hometown and every box was put in the proper room. Prowl and Jazz stayed to help Linley and Hacks unpack.

Linley smiled to herself know that Ratchet was going to be so surprised and happy to see her tomorrow and would be even happier to know that she came home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. I have wrote down my notes and there will not be more than 25 chapters (total amount for story). That is still a little bit left to do, but I just wanted to let you all know. Until Next Time! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Hey Hey! Sorry it took so long to write this. It is a longer chapter and I had to carefully plan where I wanted this to go. The Plot bunnies and I had a small…. Disagreement… Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Transformers, But I do own. Jemma, Linley, Jacey, Jaylon, Adora, Aphilo, Vincent, Hacks and Linley's unborn twins.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-Klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon: Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Is Comm Talk:**

**::Is Bonded talk::**

* * *

**P.S. At some point it shifts from Linley and Hacks to Prowl and Prime. I put a line break so everyone knows when the 'Shift' takes place.**

* * *

"Morning Beautiful."

Linley Laughed and turned to face her mate. "I have to get to work."

"So how are you going to surprise Ratchet?"

"How did you even know?"

"When you saw Ratchet at your graduation yesterday… I could feel all the love you had for him."

"When I was growing up he worked all by himself. I know that as I got older Jemma trained and started to work next to him. But before that Ratchet always knew something was wrong and was always willing to lend an audio if I needed to talk. I have been close to him since I was a little femme. I am his only grand-creation and he has spoiled me rotten. I can tell you stories later if you want to hear some."

"The ones that you kept hidden when we bonded?" She nodded. "Don't feel bad about it and yes, I would love to hear some when you have time."

She commed her grand-sire.

:Optimus here.:

:Is Grand carrier with you?:

:Linley?:

:The one and only.:

He laughed. :No. He just left actually. Jemma stopped working in the med bay so now he is picking up her shifts. What can I help you with?:

:I wanted to know if I can come talk to you about working in the med bay with him and I wanted to know if you are willing to help me surprise him.:

:You know he hates surprises.:

:I know. But having me showing up at his door… I honestly believe that, that would be a surprise he would love, not hate.:

:True enough. Do Jazz and Prowl know about this?:

:Yes. Sire is willing to help me since he is currently in charge of the job changes and things like that. But he told me to talk with you since Grand-Carrier would be more inclined to listen if you were there to agree with Sire.:

:How soon can you be here?:

:5 klicks. Hacks and I moved in to my old apartment last night with Carrier and Sire's help.:

:So you are here to stay?:

:Yes, sir.:

:Ratchet will be happy about that.:

:I know. That is why I want to surprise him.:

:Ah! Now this makes sense. So what is your plan. Do you even have a plan?:

The recent grad laughed. :I do. I spent a great deal of time talking to Sire about this.:

:What did you come up with?:

:You and Sire will go in to the med bay. You are going to tell the medic that you are tired of seeing him so worn out and that you are bringing in a bot to help him. He will protest. I know you know that. You are then going to tell him that it does not matter what he says. He is going to have help. You are going to give him that famous look of yours that we both know he can't say no to.:

Prime laughed. :Okay, but where do you fit in to this?:

:Oh. I come in a little bit later.:

:I'm listening.:

:Once Ratchet gets to the point of mumbling Prowl is going to say that he will come by in a few cycles with his "help". You and Sire will leave and Ratchet will groan and likely give off a few curses about not wanting any bot working in his fragging med bay.:

:I take it I'm not needed anymore for this plot that you and your sire have planned.:

:No that is the end of your part. After a cycle or two of letting Ratchet steam, I am going to meet Sire in his office and he and I will go down to the med bay.:

:How are you planning to surprise him?:

:Sire is going to walk in first and call out to Ratchet assuming he isn't working in the med bay, compared to locking himself in his office like sire and I figure he will do. Ratchet will come out, most likely muttering. Prowl will step out in to the corridor walk back in with me at his heels.:

:He is going to be so happy that you have come back. Actually the whole drive back to base he was talking about you and how he hoped you would come back to base and that he misses having you around.: Linley smiled could only smile. :Anyway. I will go see Prowl now and I will let you know what happens.:

:Okay. Thanks Grand-sire.: She ended the comm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I will be. I just hope this works out. I want him to be happy and I hope that he will be happy to have me around again."

Hacks pulled his bonded in to a hug. "He will be thrilled to see you. I'll be surprised if he does anything less than jumping up and down and giving you a hug while trying not to cry."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You are more than welcome, my love."

Linley looked out the window and smiled as she remembered when she was little. "I remember when I was little. I remember when my grand carrier took me out on what he called 'trips'. The most traveling I did as a little femme I did with him. He used to make house calls. He never turned down a call. Never… I remember one bot… He had lost too much energon. He asked if we could stay with him. He had lost all of his family and asked if we could stay. I was about 9 or 10 metacycles old. I'll never forget what he said to me. 'Thank you for helping me. You have the natural gift of kindness. It will serve you well and will never let you down…' He smiled at me and then he offlined… I never cried so much in my life."

The hacker wrapped his arms around his mate. "He was right. You do have a natural gift of kindness and it has never let you down. You helped Mimi finish school. You showed me that it was okay to love a bot and that spending your life with someone can be greater than spending it alone."

Linley turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, but I am only telling you the truth." He handed her some energon.

"You don't want to start your first day of work low on fuel and being lectured, do you?"

She laughed and took the cube. "Not really. Thanks."

He smiled. "No Problem."

* * *

"Prowl… You sure this is going to work?"

"I am sure Sire."

"Because if you are wrong-"

"I know. I know. You have to live with the consequences. You will likely be kicked out of the berth."

"Right. I also don't like when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Cut me off before I finish my sentence."

"Sorry, bad habit. Jazz doesn't like when I do it either."

"Are we ready?" Prowl nodded. "Let us go before my nerves get me worse than Ratchet."

The two bots headed out of the office and down the corridor. They stopped outside the med bay and gave each other a quick glace before entering the med bay.

"FOR PRIMUS SAKES! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE FRAGGING TWINS!"

"No… The twins pull pranks. I build things that are useful. It is not my fault that they blow up."

CLANG!

"Ow! What was that for!"

"If you paid attention more attention to what you are working on rather than doing more THAN one thing, you would have fewer explosions and yes I see both you and Prowl standing there. Give me a minute so I can fix my suicidal brother."

The two bots nodded.

"Hey! I'm not suicidal!" Ratchet only glared. "What? I'm not TRYING to offline myself. Though I do admit that I could pay MORE attention to what I am doing…"

"I never thought you would admit that…" Ratchet fixed up Wheeljack busted arm and kicked him out of the med bay. "AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU BACK HERE BEFORE TOMORROW!" Ratchet turned his attention to his mate and oldest creation. "How can I help the two of you?"

"I realize that Jemma was helping you out and that she up and quit. But I don't like seeing you so worn out. So I am bringing a bot in to help you."

"No. I am fine here by myself."

"Please Ratchet…"

"No."

"Ratchet…"

"No."

"Ratch-"

"I said no!"

"Are you really going to make me pull rank?"

"Do you really want me to kick you out of our quarters?" Prime winced and shut up.

Prowl realized this wasn't going as well has him and Linley planned so he stepped in and helped his sire. "Carrier. I am in charge duties and I have noticed that you are slowing down." He dodged a wrench that was thrown at him and continued. "Whether you like it or not I HAVE ASSIGNED a bot to come in here and help you. I will be back in a cycle with your new helper."

Prowl turned and left with his Sire right behind him. The medic started to mutter under his breath. "And Carrier?" The medic only looked up. "Don't even think about taking this out on Sire. Duties and job placements are my job. Not his." Ratchet threw a wrench at the wall and then went to pick it up.

When the med bay doors shut Prime looked at Prowl. "You didn't have to do that."

Prowl nodded. "I didn't think he would act like that. I knew he wasn't going to like it but I didn't expect him to threaten you. I said that so you wouldn't be in trouble."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Sire."

:Linley?:

:Yes Sire?:

:Ratchet has been told that a bot is going to help him and that I will be back in a cycle to bring his new helper by.:

:Good. Did everything go okay?:

:Not quite according to plan. Prime almost got kicked out of his quarters. But that has been fixed so he isn't in trouble any more.:

:I wish things had gone better…:

:Don't worry sweetspark. Everything will turn out okay. Your carrier and I both know that he will be happy that it is you. He will be happy that it is some bot that he won't have to train.:

:True. I am going to get a quick recharge. Am I still meeting you in your office?:

:Yes.:

:Okay. See you in a cycle. Love you Sire.:

:Love you too, Linley.:

* * *

"Linley? Oh Linley."

"Huh?"

"You got to get up my love. You have to meet your sire in 10 klicks."

She jumped off the berth and her beloved laughed. "I'm up!"

"Don't hurt yourself." She nodded. "Here have some energon before you go."

She smiled and drank what was in the cube. "Thank you, Hacks."

"I hope you have fun and I will see you tonight."

She smiled and left. :Sire?:

:You on your way Linley?:

:I am. I will be there in few klicks.: She ended the comm and walked in to the base. She arrived at her sire's door and knocked.

"Come in." The door slid open and Linley smiled.

"Carrier!" The door shut behind her.

"Hey Sweetspark!" The TIC pulled his creation in to a hug. "You excited?"

"Yes. But I am also a little scared and nervous."

"Why is that?"

"I fear that Ratchet won't be happy to see me…"

"That isn't true. You saw how he was when we were at your graduation. Ratchet was spark broken after you left."

"I don't understand carrier. He has Prime. How could I break his spark?"

Prowl stepped in. "Do you remember when your carrier and I were too busy to watch you?"

"Yeah… You would always send me to Ratchet."

The two older bots nodded and Jazz smiled and added, "You were the only one he would allow to run around in his med bay. You were the only one he took on his trips."

"But Jemma..."

"He never took her. He never even offered. He would just tell her he was leaving and that she was in charge until he got back. He saved those moments for you and only you."

"Why me?"

"You were special to him. You still are. You are his only grand creation. You are the only one who took an interest in what he was doing." Jazz gestured to a chair. Linley nodded and sat down.

"Linley… Just after you were born, your carrier was sent on a mission, a long mission. It was okay at first but when you were about 3 groons old you were crying all the time and you wouldn't stop. Nothing I did would make you stop crying. I wasn't recharging anymore and I became frustrated. I didn't know what to do so at a last ditch effort I took you to Ratchet. I was in his quarters on the floor crying and pleading with him to help me. I didn't know if there was something wrong with you or I was doing something wrong. But Ratchet calmed me down, told me everything would be okay and he gently took you from me. You looked up at him and stopped crying. Just like that. You went from screaming your helm off one klick to being dead quiet the next. Ratchet offered to watch you so I could get some recharge and since that day…"

Linley nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Ratchet has always asked about you. Ever since you left the base, he has come in here every joor and has asked if either of us has heard from you. He seemed so depressed every time we told him no."

Jazz pulled his creation in to his arms. "He loves you so much and he is going to be so happy that you are back to stay."

She smiled. "Let's get going."

Prowl and Jazz laughed.

Jazz waved at the two of them. "I have to get back to work but I will stop by the med bay later and see how things went, okay?"

The soon to be medic nodded. "Love you Carrier. Love you Sire."

The two older bots smiled at each other. "And we both love you, Linley." Jazz smiled once more and then left.

Prowl turned and looked at his daughter. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

Prowl nodded and headed down the corridor and stopped outside the med bay doors. "I'll come get you when I am ready." She nodded and stayed out of optic sight. The med bay doors swished opened and Prowl watched as his Carrier paced back and forth all while staring at the floor. "Carrier?" The medic stopped and looked up at his creation.

"Let get this over with… But I want to say something first."

Prowl smirked. "I am listening."

"Please tell me that my so called help has at least be somewhat trained. Primus knows that I don't have the fragging time to train some bot."

"Define somewhat trained."

Ratchet groaned and rubbed his temples. "That they at least know what the basic tools are and what they do."

Prowl laughed. "What is so funny?"

"If that is your definition of somewhat trained. Then your helper is fully trained."

Prowl walked out in to the corridor and Linley smiled and followed him. The medic had his back to them. "Is that anyway to treat your so called help?"

Ratchet's helm snapped up. "Linley?!"

"The one and only, Grand Carrier." She smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"You are staying?"

She nodded. "I am. Carrier and Sire helped me move everything into my old apartment last night."

"You are my help?"

"You sound so… thrilled."

Prowl stared in shock as his carrier started to jump up and down.

"I am beyond thrilled. I prayed to Primus you would come back and spend more time on this base. I thought I would push my luck to have you work with me."

"Wait, you actually want me to work with you?"

"Primus Yes!"

"Are you going to complain about having help now?"

"Primus no!" Linley smiled and laughed as she watched her grand carrier push her sire out of the med bay. "Get Lost!" After the med bay doors closed Ratchet pulled his Grand creation in to another hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming back and for working with me."

"Of Course. Less likely to be blown up."

Ratchet only laughed. "That is true."

"So what are you wanting me to do?"

"Well some equipment came in and I was wondering if you knew how to use any of it. Primus sure knows I don't."

"What new equipment?"

Ratchet pointed to a couple of boxes that were sitting on an old desk. "The stuff is in those boxes."

"Well, let us take a look. I will show you and tell you what I can about the new equipment."

The older medic nodded. "Fair enough. Let us get started."

* * *

A Cycle later…

* * *

"Thank you for showing me how to use all this stuff. You have, for sure, saved me a lot of time."

"You are welcome. Grand Carrier."

"Do you know what you are having?"

Linley was confused for a moment and then realized what her grand carrier was talking about. "No, I do not actually know what I am having. Only that I am having twins."

Ratchet smiled a little. "Did you want me to tell you what you are having?"

"Please."

The medic smiled more and grabbed his scanner. "You are having two femmes."

She smiled. "Carrier and Sire will be happy that I am having two femmes. They will get to spoil to little femmes and so will you Grand-carrier."

The medic laughed. "You really know me too well."

"But is that a bad thing?"

"No." Ratchet sighed. "I need to go fix my suicidal brother. Are you okay with watching the med bay for a bit?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. If I need you. I will comm you."

He nodded and headed out.

About 10 klicks later the med bay doors slid open. "Linley!"

She turned are and looked at her bonded. "Hacks? What is wrong?" She raced over to her bonded and almost started to cry when she saw the problem. "Oh no… Carrier!" His optics flickered. She started to pick him up and Hacks held most of the saboteur's weight.

Hacks placed the TIC on one of the medical berths and Linley got the tools she needed.

"Lin…ley?"

She put everything on the table next to the berth and she smiled at her carrier. "Yes Carrier?"

"I lo...ve you."

She pulled him in to a gentle hug. "I love you too, Carrier. I am going to put you under and I will see you in a few hours."

She put him under before he could say anything else to her. She locked the all doors that led to the med bay and got to work. Last thing she needed was some bot trying to bug her. She recharged his spark and his spark started to pulse at normal rate. She could feel the tears in her optics welling up, but she did not care.

A klick wasted could mean life or death.

* * *

A cycle later…

* * *

She managed to fix him up and for now. He was stable. Only time would tell, if he would stay or join Primus. As she started to put his plating back on she noticed she was being commed.

:Linley?:

:Yes, Grand Carrier?:

:Why am I locked out of my med bay?:

:Jazz.:

:What about Jazz?:

:Hacks brought him. He was sitting on Primus' door step.:

:WHAT?! Linley! Let me in!:

She ended the comm. "Hacks, can you go let Ratchet in before he tries to break his own med bay doors."

He nodded and unlocked the door. The door immediately and Ratchet came running in. "Why didn't you comm me?"

"I told you I would only comm you if I needed you. I managed to get him stable, but only time will tell if he will stay or join Primus."

"Where is Prowl?"

"I don't know. Hacks only brought Jazz." Linley looked at her bonded. "Hacks, what happened? Where is Sire?"

"Megatron happened. Megatron took Prowl."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed! There are only a few Chapters left. I am curious to know, do any of you think I should do a squeal to this story? Review and let me know. Until next time! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am working on chapter 24 right now and I have it half way done. Hopefully I will have it done in the next day or two. Thank you all who are reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers but I do own. Adora, Aphilo, Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon, Linley,Hacks and Linley's unborn spark twins.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year **

**:Comm link talk:**

**::Bonded Talking::**

**{Flaskback/Videofile}**

* * *

Ratchet was too shocked to say anything. "Grand carrier, can you keep an optic on Jazz please? I will be back soon." All he could do was nodded. Linley raced out of the med bay and went to find Ironhide. She found him doing target practice.

"Hey Ironhide!"

"Linley? How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday. I came back after my graduation."

"Really? Congrats. What is your degree?"

"Medical, Scientist and Engineer."

"Wow! Three degrees. Congrats. I mean it. Prowl and Jazz must be proud of you."

"They are. If you ever need me I am working in the med bay."

"Good to know. But I take it that isn't why you are here."

She shook her head. "No. I need shooting lessons and I need them fast."

He saw the desperate look in her optic. "Just promise me you will not do anything stupid."

She nodded. "I promise."

He nodded. "You said you needed shooting lessons. What did you need them for? Rifle? A type of gun? A canon?"

"I need them for a percussion pistol."

His optics went wide. "They are mainly used for-"

"I know what they are used for Ironhide. Will you help me learn to shoot one or not?"

"No. I will help you."

A cycle later she had the aim down perfect and her servos were steady too. "Thank you, Ironhide."

"Linley…"

"Do not worry. A promise is a promise. I will not do ANYTHING stupid." He nodded and she left.

She went by her sire's home and went through one of his old storage lockers. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. "I can only hope and pray this works…" She put a servo over her spark. "If not… more than just one bot will lose their life."

She locked up and left. She raced back to base and headed for Wheeljack's Lab. "Linley!" She smiled.

"Hey Jack. Can I borrow your lab for a cycle or 2?"

"Sure. Just don't make any explosions. Ratchet will have your helm."

She nodded and laughed. "I know. Thanks."

He nodded. "You are welcome." He waved and left.

2 cycles later she had finished making the gun to the right specifications and made some ammunition for the gun. "Hey Sweetheart." She jumped and hid the stuff.

"Hacks, you startled me." She turned around and looked at him.

"I know what you are doing. Ratchet and Jazz would have your helm if they knew what you were planning to do."

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"I will not rat you out as long as you allow me to come with you."

She loaded the gun and sub spaced it along with the ammunition. "Then I suggest we get going. The longer we stand here the less likely we are to find Prowl alive."

They knocked on Prime's door. "Come in." The door slid open and Optimus was looking at a data pad.

"Hacks and I are going on a mission, approved by Jazz. Just wanted to let you know."

"Okay. Come back in one piece, eh?"

"Of course."

They left the office and the base. ::You just lied to Prime.::

::I did worse than that, Hacks. Prime is my Grand sire.::

::Why would you do that?::

::He would have never let us go if he found out that we were going to find Megatron. I don't even think he knows Jazz is under, in the med bay and Prowl is at the mercy of the Decepticons.::

::True… But still.::

::Hacks I am will to face whatever punishment is deemed fit, if it means that I can have my sire alive for many more metacycles::

They stopped when they got close and they snuck in. They heard metal being smashed and some moaning. They followed the noise and Linley almost cried out when she saw her sire coughing up energon.

"I will never give you what you want Megatron."

"Oh but you will…"

Linley stepped around the corner. "I beg to differ." Megatron jumped back in surprise. "Hacks, get Prowl out of here."

Hacks went over to Prowl and got him up. "You are not taking him anywhere!"

"Wanna bet?"

Her sire cried out "Linley! Don't"

She pulled out the loaded pistol and aimed at him.

Megatron laughed. "Haha! You think you can kill me with that small little thing? I bet you can't! Give me your best shot!"

She smiled. "I would be honoured." She aimed it at his pede and fired.

Nano-klicks later you could hear Megatron screaming and you could see the acid eat away at his pede.

Prowl looked up at his daughter in shock. "How did you…?"

"You can be mad at me later Sire. But I took one of your acid pellets. Using the one I took I was able to make more and I made my own percussion pistol."

"Jazz?"

"Stable but currently under. He would be in too much pain. Only Primus knows if Jazz will make it through."

Prowl coughed up a little more energon. "I think he punctured something."

Linley walked a little closer to Megatron and pointed the again loaded pistol at his spark this time. "Any last words Megatron?"

"Frag you."

"Sorry. That is my bonded's job." She fired the pistol and it ate right threw his spark. He offlined and hit the floor with a thud. She sub spaced the pistol again. "Come on Sire. We need to get you out of here and back to base before your sire wants me dead."

They started to head back to the Autobot base when Prowl spoke up. "Why would my sire want you dead?"

"Because I lied to him so I could come save you."

Prowl held his daughter tight. "He can be mad all he wants and I am a little upset that you took one of my acid pellets but I am grateful that you saved my life. I do not see any need for a punishment. I believe your Carrier would agree with me." She nodded and they continued to walk back. "Linley…"

She turned around and saw that Hacks was holding all of Prowl's weight. She transformed in to her vehicle mode and opened the back doors. "Get him in!" Hacks nodded and put Prowl on the floor of the ambulance. He closed the doors and transformed.

They drove off. :Linley To Ironhide.:

:Ironhide here.:

:I need you to get Ratchet out of the med bay.:

:Why?:

:I promise to explain everything when I get there.:

:Understood.:

She ended the comm. She drove into the base and straight to the med bay. Hacks de-transformed and put Prowl on a medical berth. She de-transformed and got all her tools ready.

"Where did you put Ratchet."

"He is in stasis lock in his office. He refused to leave without you or someone else being here."

"I understand."

"So what happened? You promised an explanation."

"Sire. I need to put you under."

"Linley?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Thank you and I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, sire." She put him under.

"It started when Hacks came in here with a barely alive Jazz. I fixed him up and for now he is stable but only Primus knows if he will live or not. I asked Hacks where Prowl was and he told me that Megatron took him. I knew that Megatron could not be killed by much and most of it I did not have the strength to do."

She removed the plating to get at the energon leak.

"But I knew that one thing we can all be damaged by was acid pellets. I knew that it was going to be hard. I learned about acid pellets in school. But we never learned how to make them. No bot that knew how to make them was online. All were killed when Cybertron was nearly destroyed. But I knew of one bot that still had them."

"Prowl?"

"Yes. I remember hearing Jazz and Prowl talking about it when I was little and I knew where he kept them. But I was about only 6 or 7 metacycles old when I heard them. So I did not know if my sire still had them or not. I was lucky and found that he had a few left. I went in to Wheeljack's lab and built a percussion pistol to the right specifications and made some of the acid pellets. Based off of the one I had."

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were going to go after Megatron?"

"Because I am in the last stages of Carrying."

"I am in so much slage…"

"No you are not. I did not tell you."

He nodded slowly. "So what happened to Megatron?"

She smiled. "Hacks, would you do the honours?"

He smiled. "Don't mind if I do." He transformed his servo and plugged it in to the computer and pulled up the video file.

**{**"You will never get what you want Megatron."

"Oh but I will."

"I beg to differ. Hacks get Prowl out of here."

"You aren't going to take him anywhere!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Linley! Don't!"

"Haha You think you are going to kill me with that small little thing? I bet you can't! Give me your best shot!"

"I would be honoured."

"How did you…?"

"You can be mad at me later Sire. But I took one of your acid pellets. Using the one I took I was able to make more and I made my own percussion pistol."

"Jazz?"

"Stable but currently under. He would be in too much pain. Only Primus knows if Jazz will make it through."

"I think he punctured something."**}**

Ironhide watched as Linley walked a little closer to Megatron and pointed the again loaded pistol at his spark this time.

**{**"Any last words Megatron?"

"Frag you."

"Sorry. That is my bonded's job."**}**

He jumped a little as he heard the pistol fire and watched as it ate right threw his spark. He watched as Megatron offlined and hit the floor with a thud.

"Prime will want to see this."

She nodded. "I… know."

"Linley what is wrong? You just killed the leader of the Decepticons. You saved your parents. That should be celebrated!"

"I… I lied to Prime. I told him that I was going on a mission approved by Jazz. When in fact, Jazz has been in a forced recharge this whole time. Sire promised I would not be punished for what I did… But still… I feel horrible for lying to Prime."

Ironhide put a comforting servo on her shoulder. "Then why don't you apologize once you finish working on Prowl."

She fixed the leak and repaired the damage Megatron had inflicted. "I plan on it." She started to put Prowl's plating back on and made sure it was on good. "Can the two of you keep an optic on these two and Ratchet?"

"Of course."

Linley smiled and headed for Prime's office. "Come in." She came in and found that her Grand sire looked close to destroying his office.

"Sir? Is something the matter?"

"I just got a report that Prowl is missing. He was taken by the Decepticons." She nodded.

"That is actually why I came here. I need to confess that I lied to you. Jazz is in a forced recharge in the med bay."

"What does this have to do with Prowl?"

"The mission that Hacks and I went on… It was a rescue mission. We went to get Prowl back…"

"And?"

"We got him back. He is resting in the med bay. I know he will pull through. But only time will tell if Jazz pulls through." Prime fell in to his chair. "You also need to see something. When Hacks and I went to get Prowl we accidently recorded what happened." She transformed her servo and like her bonded had done earlier she connected to her Grand sire's computer. She pulled up the video file and let her Grand sire watch.

"So he will forever be offline?"

She nodded as she disconnected her servo. "Yes. I am sorry I lied to you. I-"

She was cut short as she was hugged. "I am upset that you lied to me. But saving both your creators and killing Megatron is worth a celebration."

"If you don't mind I would prefer to wait to see if Jazz lives. He throws the best parties…"

"That is understandable. Hey Linley?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and left to go back to the med bay.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"How did Prime take it?"

"Much better knowing that Prowl is here safe and sound. Ironhide, do you think you can take Ratchet to Prime. That way he will be out of our way."

"You got it."

He picked up the medic and left. "Lin…ley?" She turned around and smiled at her sire. "I am right here, sire."

He slowly sat up and flexed his servos. "I feel better then brand new."

She smiled a little. "Glad you are feeling better."

"Jazz?"

She pointed behind him to an examination room. "I wanted him to be able to rest in peace and quiet. He still hasn't woken up yet."

"May I?"

"Of course. Call me if you need anything. I will be either here or in the office. But I will leave the door open."

He nodded and went to be with Jazz.

Linley leaned back in the chair and sighed. She did everything she could. She only hoped her Carrier pulled through. It was selfish to say that she needed him but she did not care. "Oh Primus… Please… Please let him live… I need him. Prowl needs him. My unborn sparklings need him." She sobbed in to her servos.

"LINLEY!"

She stopped crying as soon as she heard her sire screaming for her. She ran out of the office and toward the examination room.

"Sire?"

Prowl pointed to Jazz who was seizing on the medical berth. She grabbed the right needle and injected its contents in to her Carrier's neck.

After he stopped seizing she grabbed the scanner. "Linley? What is going on?"

She slid to the floor and sobbed. "He is dying… His body is rejecting his own spark…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review! Love to all. Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long. The plot bunnies and I had a disagreement. I am happy to tell you that there will be a few more chapters. I figure about 2 or 3 more. Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Transformers.**** But I do own, Adora, Aphilo, Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon, Linley, Hacks and Linley's unborn spark twins.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**:Comm talk:**

**::Bonded talk::**

**~Subconscious~**

* * *

**Also! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Autobot StarRacer, ironhideandratchet4ever and soundwavesfangirl250. Hopefully this chapter will make you three happy!**

* * *

"Sire… I am so sorry…"

There was a moment of silence before Prowl spoke up. "What about a spark merge?"

"What?"

"In bonding when two sparks become one."

"I know what you are talking about Sire. But I don't understand how it will help Jazz."

"Linley… He has a part of my spark and I have a part of his. Is it possible to have that part of the spark restart his own?"

She thought for a moment. "It's worth a shot."

"What do I need to do?"

"Get comfortable and open your chest plates. I will have to use cables to connect you."

He nodded and sat in the chair again. Linley opened Jazz's chest plates. She grabbed the cables and connected them to Jazz. She took the other ends and walked over to her Sire. "Are you ready?" He nodded. She connected the cables and he winced a little.

* * *

~"Jazz?" Nothing. He felt around some more. "Jazz?"

"Prowler?"

"Jazzy!"

"But Megatron…"

"Our daughter saved me. I am actually sitting in the med bay next to you. You need to fight Jazz. You need to let me charge your spark. Your body is trying to reject it."

Jazz clung to him. "Please don't leave me Prowler."

"I won't Jazz. You need to trust me."

"I trust you."~

* * *

Prowl arched his back and nano-klicks later Jazz did the same. "He did it… He got through to him…" She smiled.

* * *

~"Jazz… come back to me. I need you. Our daughter needs you."

"Okay. I love you Prowler."

"I love you too, Jazzy. See you soon."~

* * *

Prowl groaned and rubbed his helm. He onlined his optics and saw his daughter smiling at him.

"You did it."

"It worked?"

She nodded. "His spark is charging."

He smiled.

A few klicks later there was movement on the medical berth. "Prowl…er?"

Prowl gently squeezed his servo. "I am right here, my love."

"Lin…ley?"

She squeezed his other servo. "I am right here Carrier."

"What happened?"

Prowl explained what happened while Linley disconnected the cables. "You really should be happy with Linley." Jazz raised his helm a little. "She shot old bucket head with an acid pellet. She was pretty pissed off that old megs had hurt you and kidnapped me."

Jazz looked at Linley. "You killed him?" She nodded slowly and showed her carrier the video file. "Remind me to never piss off a femme that is carrying." All three looked at each other and started laughing.

Linley told her carrier and sire to stay in the room and to rest. After putting the last of the tools away she realized she was being commed.

:Linley?:

:Yes, Sire?:

:You might want to come to my office.:

:Why is that, sire? Am I in trouble?:

:No. But when Ironhide left Ratchet here he told me that Ratchet was not allowed to leave until you said so.:

:I am on my way. Be there in about 3 klicks.: She ended the comm.

She told Jazz and Prowl what was happening and if they needed her to comm her. They both nodded and she left the med bay.

She knocked on Prime's door and it immediately slid open.

"Linley!" She was pulled in to a hug. "What is going on?! I wake up and realize that I am not in the med bay but in Prime's office and on top of that I am not allowed to leave until you said so?"

She nodded and pointed to Prime's computer. She showed him the video file.

"Primus… Did he…?"

"No. He is very much online. Hacks and I went on a rescue mission to save him. I did not know how much it would take to fix him and I did not know if you could handle working on your oldest creation."

"I need to go see him."

She put out her servo to stop him.

"There is more both you and grand sire need to know." The medic nodded and sat down. "After Prowl came online he asked if he could see Jazz and I let him. Shortly thereafter Prowl screamed for my help. Jazz…. He was seizing. I managed to stop the seizing and found out why he was seizing… His body was rejecting his own spark."

Optimus had a servo over his mouth and Ratchet was crying. "So then… Jazz… he didn't make it?"

"He did. Thanks to Prowl. Prowl suggested a spark merge. When two bots bond, they each take a part of their partner's spark. Prowl asked if it was possible to use that part of his spark to recharge Jazz's spark."

Linley smiled and offered her servo's in comfort. They both gently squeezed her servos.

"Prowl did it. He managed to save Jazz and they are both resting in the med bay."

"Can we go see them?"

"Let me see if they are up to having visitors."

:Prowl, Jazz?:

:Yes sweetspark?:

:Ratchet and Prime want to know if they can come see you both.:

:Yes, that is fine.:

:Okay, I will tell them.: She ended the comm. "Let us get going."

"They said yes?" She nodded and smiled. "They did."

Ratchet jumped out of the chair and was headed out the door. Prime and Linley laughed and followed the medic. They got to the med bay and Prowl came out of the room. Prowl gave a soft smile to his carrier and Ratchet pulled him in to a hug and slid to the floor and sobbed.

"Prowl…"

"I know carrier. I know… It is okay. Jazz and I are fine. Primus has decided that Jazz and I will be around for quite some time." Prime offered his servos to help the two of them up.

Once up, Prime pulled his creation in to a hug. Prowl looked up shocked noticing his sire was crying. "I love you, sire."

"I love you too, Prowl."

* * *

"Carrier." Linley smiled and went to help her carrier. She helped him over and the SIC helped support of the weight of his bonded.

"Thank you Linley."

"For what carrier?"

"For saving me. For saving your sire."

She nodded. "What is wrong Linley?" She looked up at her sire.

She pulled both her sire and carrier in to a hug. "I was selfish. I did not want either of you to die and cried to Primus to let you both live. I do not want to live without either of you."

The tactician smiled and squeezed his creation gently. "It is okay to be selfish once in a while. Your carrier and I do not love you any less. Also! You were not really being selfish. You saved Ratchet and Prime a lot of spark ache."

Linley let go and smiled at her sire's creators.

Prime pulled her in to a hug. "Whether you are family or not, I am grateful. I am in your debt. If you need anything, I will do my best to give it to you." She nodded and smiled.

With that said and hug to both his oldest creation and creation in law. He left the med bay. After the doors slid closed, Prowl helped Jazz back to their private room.

"Linley…" She turned to face her Grand carrier.

"I am sorry I kicked you out of your med bay." He pulled her in to a hug and felt himself start to cry. "Grand carrier?"

"You are right… I could not have done what you did. Jazz… I would have been okay with. But I would have fallen apart with Prowl. It would have killed my spark. You did what you thought was right. You saved two lives and saved a lot of sparks from being broken."

She smiled and refused to let go of her grand carrier. "I did what any medic would have done…"

"You are an amazing medic and I see so clearly now that I have been blessed by Primus to have you working with me. Your creators have been blessed as well. They have been blessed with such an amazing daughter."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me Grand Carrier. I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too, Linley."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry! I could not kill Jazz. Not that I wanted to. I won that argument with the plot bunnies. So Jazz gets to live to see another joor! Anyway! This is going to have more chapters then planned. So it will take a little time. Until Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone! Hope you are all still with me! Please enjoy. Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

* * *

**However, I do own, Adora, Aphilo, Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon, Hacks, Linley and Linley's sparklings!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

**P.S. There is some fragging at the end**

* * *

About an orn after Jazz and Prowl were released from the med bay, Linley was put on berth rest, though she did not stay there.

"Linley…"

"Yes, Grand Carrier?"

"Can't you go bug your sire, carrier or bonded?"

"Nope."

The medic stopped what he was doing to look at his Grand creation. "Why am I so special?"

"Carrier and Sire are on a mission and are not due back until this afternoon and Hacks? He took personal time to go visit some of his old friends a few towns over. He will not be back for about 3 or 4 joors."

The medic groaned. "So I get the lucky pleasure of babysitting you."

He went back to work and continue to mutter.

CLANG!

"Ow! Linley what was that for?!" Ratchet picked up the wrench that was now laying next to his pede after it had hit his helm.

"You are not babysitting me, you… you… Jerk!" She stormed out of the med bay and back to her quarters. She laid on her berth and sobbed. "I just wanted some company… I did not know that, that was so wrong…"

She continued to sob until she heard the buzzer on her quarters go off.

"Go away Ratchet!" She rolled over on the berth and stared at the wall.

A few nano-klicks later it buzzed again. She climbed out of the berth and opened the door that was being buzzed. "C-carrier."

"Your sire and I just came back from our mission and I thought I would come see how you are doing. What is wrong sweetspark, it looks like you have been crying."She nodded and let her carrier follow her in the living room. "What happened?"

Linley took a deep breath and explained what had just happened in the med bay.

Jazz frowned. "I do not think he meant to be so mean sweetspark. You and I both know how grumpy Ratchet can be."

She nodded and winced.

"You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "They are just kicking me pretty hard."

"Maybe we should get you to Ratchet…"

"No! I do not want him anywhere near me right now. He can go frag a door for all I care."

"Will you at least let your sire look at you? He has more medical training then I do." She nodded and tried to relax.

::Prowler?::

::What is wrong Jazz I can feel your distress.::

::It is Linley. I think something is wrong::

::So then take her to Ratchet.::

::She will not let me. She and Ratchet had a falling out. He was a little on the 'rude' side and now she says he can go frag a door for all she cares.::

::I will be right there, love.::

A few klicks later the door was being buzzed and Jazz went to answer it. "Sweetspark… Can I come in?"

"Yes sire." Prowl entered the room and Jazz watched from a distance. He did not want to get in the way.

The tactician pulled out his scanner and scanned his daughter. "Linley… You are in labour. We need to get you to Ratchet."

"No."

Jazz tried to plead with her. "Please Linley. Ratchet is the best medic aside from you. Please let him help."

"No."

The bonded pair sighed.

::How much longer can we possibly wait, Prowl?::

::A cycle at most. I can deliver the sparklings. But I do not have the right tools. They are all in the med bay.::

::What do we do? As long as Ratchet is in the med bay she will not move.::

::I have an idea. Just try and help her stay relaxed.::

Jazz moved over to his daughter and talked to her calmly and massaged her back. Jazz could only hope what Prowl had planned would work. Jazz continued to massage Linley's back for about 10 klicks.

Prowl then started to pack up his things. "Can you walk?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because we are going to the med bay and before you fight me on it, Ratchet is not there. Optimus pulled a favour and we have the med bay for about 3 cycles." Jazz helped Linley up and took her to the door. "Besides, if you are like your Carrier, then you will have the sparklings faster than you think."

They all got to the med bay and Jazz helped Linley up on the medical berth. "Because you are refusing Ratchet's help, I am guessing you would like mine…"

"Well there really aren't any other medics on base right now."

* * *

A cycle later…

* * *

"Linley! Online your optics! Your first sparkling is here." She onlined her optics and she smiled as she saw her first of two sparklings take their first breath of air. Jazz cleaned the sparkling up.

"Alright Linley. Next sparkling! I need you to push!" After about 10 klicks of pushing Prowl smiled. "Linley look. Your other sparkling is here." She onlined her optics and smiled at her second sparkling.

Prowl took the other sparkling over and cleaned it up as well. After both were cleaned up, Jazz kept them from crying while Prowl cleaned Linley up. After she was cleaned up Prowl helped her sit up and gave her some energon.

"You will need to refuel and then you will need to feed them." She nodded and drank the energon. After she was done the cube she put it aside.

"What is this feeling…"

Jazz looked over at her. "What does it feel like?"

"An empty feeling."

Jazz smiled a little. "Do not worry. It will go away. When I first had you I felt that too. You can feel the sparklings wanting you."

She nodded and Jazz handed her the first sparkling. Prowl held the second one.

The saboteur smiled at his creation. "She looks just like you."

Linley nodded. "Her name will be Hailee."

"That is a pretty name." Linley finished feeding Hailee and handed her to Jazz. She took her second sparkling from Prowl and started to feed her.

"What about her? What are you going to name this one?"

"This one will be Tamara."

"That is another nice name." Prowl smiled.

"Does Hacks know about these names?"

"Yes Carrier. He helped come up with them. He liked Tamara and I liked Hailee." The SIC and TIC smiled at Linley and then at each other.

"Congrats you two."

The bonded pair looked at their creation confused. "Congrats on what, sweetspark?"

"You are both Grand Creators."

The two older bots looked at each other and smiled. "That we are, Linley, that we are…" The two smiled at their creation and their new born grand creations.

After a cycle of recharge, Prowl and Jazz helped Linley back to her quarters with the sparklings in servo. Linley tried to comm Hacks and got no response. She figured he had either turned his comm link off or was deep in recharge and he could not hear her.

Jazz and Prowl headed down the corridor toward Prowl's office.

"Touch my doorwings."

"Are you serious? In the middle of the corridor?

::Ratchet is coming! Hurry!::

Jazz pushed Prowl in to the nearest wall and started his assault on the tactician's doorwings. Prowl shivered and moaned at the touch.

::I promise whatever I start. I will finish.::

::You better.::

Jazz had to think of something quick, Ratchet was coming their way and he did not really want to talk to Ratchet at the moment. He smirked when he thought of something.

The TIC pinched a really sensitive set of wires in the SIC's doorwing. "That is what you get for not listening to my warning!" Prowl moaned and his cooling fans kicked in. "You like that don't you? You like being touched in public. What about an overload? Do you like overloading in public?" Jazz thrusted two digits inside of Prowl and he squirmed and moaned.

::Jazz! Slow down… I… can't… take… much more…::

Jazz smirked and removed his digits licking them clean. "Maybe… next time you will listen…" Jazz walked off towards Prowl's office and disappeared inside. Prowl slid to the floor and offlined his optics. He heard his carrier's footsteps walk right past him and he waited for a few more klicks before he onlined his optics again.

::Jazz?::

::Yes, Prowler?::

::Get your aft back here and help me.::

::On my way.::

Moments later Jazz was in front of Prowl with a servo stretched out. He pulled Prowl in to his arms and carried him back to the Tactician's office.

Jazz placed Prowl in the chair behind the desk in the office.

"Hey Jazz?"

Jazz turned around to face his bonded and the SIC pulled his lover in to a kiss and then on to his lap.

"I can't believe that turned you on so much."

Prowl slipped two digits in to his lover and roughly played with his valve. Jazz moaned and arched his back.

"Prowler! Ahhh!"

"Jazz… I was tempted to take you right there in the corridor. I did not care who would have seen."

Jazz looked up at his lover. "Ever thought about having another one?"

"You mean having another sparkling." Jazz nodded and Prowl smiled, nodding his helm. He stopped torturing Jazz's valve for a moment. "I have Jazzy… I really have and now with Megatron gone and the Autobots and Decepticons making peace…"

"Prowler?"

"Yes, Jazzy?"

"Spark me? Please?"

"Are you sure that is what you want Jazz?"

He nodded. "More than anything."

Prowl smiled. "Get ready for a long night."

Jazz moaned and arched his back as Prowl thrusted his spike in to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOO! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please review! (That is if you want to!) Thank you all for taking the time to read this! Until Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this took soooooo long to write. I got sick and I was dealing with some other stuff. But never fear! I am back. Along with this chapter I will be posting a new transformers story! It will be a one shot. It is called… A wish of almost 15 years. Anyway! On with Chapter 26!**

* * *

Jazz woke up to hear loud banging. It startled him but he kept quiet.

"I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!"

Jazz realized that it was Ratchet. He looked around and saw that he was in Prowl's office.

He tried to move and had to stop a moan from leaving him. Prowl was still inside him. There was a loud groan and then the voice carried off cursing. The TIC realized that the medic would be back and he needed to wake Prowl.

"Prowler."

"Hm?"

"Babe… You need to wake up. Ratchet was just banging on the door and I have a feeling that he will be back."

Prowl onlined his optics and tried to move pulling a moan from his lover. He looked at Jazz in confusion only to realize that he was still inside his lover. "Sorry…" Prowl pulled himself out of Jazz and they fixed themselves up.

"What do we do about Ratchet?"

The SIC sighed. "I… we could avoid him… Only Linley knows that we have seen her since we got back." The two looked at each other.

"Linley!" Jazz and Prowl tried to comm their daughter.

:Linley?:

:Carrier? Sire? Something wrong?:

:No sweetspark. Where are you?:

:I am at home Carrier. I realized I couldn't stay in the quarters forever. Ratchet would eventually find me.:

:Smart move.:

:Thank you, sire.:

:Are the sparklings okay?:

:Yes, they are fine carrier. I eventually got a hold of Hacks. He is so excited to meet his two daughters. Sadly he is not able to come back for at least 4 more joors.:

:Don't worry Linley. Your carrier and I can help till he comes back.:

:Thank you and good luck with Grand carrier.: With that, she ended the comm.

Before the two senior officers could say anything else there was a loud banging on the door. "HOW LONG DO YOU TWO THINK YOU CAN KEEP AVOIDING ME?!"

Prowl smiled at Jazz before answering. "We are not avoiding you nor are we trying to avoid you."

"LET ME IN!"

Jazz sighed quietly and nodded. Prowl unlocked the door and moments later the door slid open.

Ratchet came in and looked around. He then glared at the two. "Where is she?"

Both the officers raised an optic ridge. "Where is who?"

"Linley."

Prowl and Jazz both looked at each other and then back at the medic. "We have no idea. We may be her creators, but she is adult and we are no longer responsible for her."

"I know that the two of you came back yesterday afternoon. Optimus said so. He said you two needed the med bay."

::Prowler… He is going to figure it out. ::

::Do not worry my love. I have this all planned out.::

"Sire is right. I did need the med bay." Prowl went around his desk and opened the drawer he always kept locked and pulled out a bottle of medical grade lube.

"I needed some for Jazzy. We wanted to have a little fun and I didn't know if you would let us have a bottle. So I asked sire to take you out of the med bay."

Ratchet started to stutter. "Y-you… I-I-I-I d-didn't n-need t-to know that…"

"Well… You come waltzing in and start with the questions and accuse us of avoiding you. Besides… You would have figured it out sooner or later."

The medic nodded and left. He was too shocked to say anything else.

"You realize you have probably just traumatized your Carrier?"

The tactician smiled. "His own fault."

"You are so mean."

::Would you have rather he figured out that we helped Linley have her sparklings?::

::Point taken. He would have had our helms.::

"I love you, Jazzy."

Jazz kissed Prowl and smiled at him. "I love you too, Prowler."

Jazz rubbed the back of his helm. "How many times did we frag last night?"

"9. If you want to include the overload when we spark merged it would be 10."

"That would explain why I am so sore."

"I did warn you Jazzy."

"I know…"

"What is wrong?"

"I just can't wait to have another one." The saboteur smiled at his bonded.

"I love you Jazz. I really do." The SIC wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close.

* * *

A joor later…

* * *

"Carrier?"

"Linley! Hey, what's up?"

"I need to know if you can watch the little ones. I have work in the med bay."

"Sure. I can do that. I will keep my office door locked until you comm me and tell me otherwise."

Linley nodded and left the sparklings with her carrier. Linley walked into the med bay. Ratchet wasn't there though. She smiled a little and realized he was probably busy. She continued to work for a few cycles and then the med bay doors slid open.

"Linley?"

"Grand sire?" Linley turned around and smiled a little at Prime. "Something wrong?"

"No. But you know Ratchet it is looking for you."

"I have been here in the med bay by myself for the last few cycles."

"But he-"

"I know."

"Then you-"

"Yes."

"But if you are here…"

"Carrier has them. I asked Carrier if he could watch them while I worked. I knew Sire wouldn't be able to stay in his office all joor. So I asked Carrier."

"I take it Ratchet does not know."

"No, he does not. But he can frag a door for all I care."

"Linley? I… I do not understand. You and him are so close and now you are shrugging him off like he is somebot y0u do not care for…?"

"I tried to spend time with him and… well… I ended up getting my feelings hurt."

Prime nodded. "You know he will want to see them. "

"I know."

"But you are not going to let him are you…?"

"I… I do not know."

"Ah… So this is eating you on the inside then."

She nodded. "It hurt me when he said that. Hacks will not be back for another 4 joors and Carrier and Sire were not around at the time and you were busy..."

"So you went to Ratchet and he pretty much told you to frag off?"

"Yeah… He said he could not believe he got stuck babysitting me."

"Let me comm him and let us see if we can work it out."

She nodded and went back to looking at data pads.

::Ratchet?::

::Yes, Orion?::

::Can you come to the med bay?::

::Unless it is important, I-::

::It has to do with Linley. She is here in the med bay with me.::

::I am on my way right now.:: With that the comm ended.

"He is on his way."

She nodded, optics never leaving the data pad. "Okay."

Klicks later the med bay doors slid open. "Linley!" He tried to run to her but had a wrench thrown at him. He stopped and looked at her. "Linley?"

"That is close enough."

"I do not understand. I have been looking everywhere for you. Why are you mad with me?"

"Oh so now you want to baby sit me?"

Ratchet winced and sighed. "Linley I am sorry… I really am… I did not mean it. I was going to come say sorry to you when Optimus informed me that I needed to leave the base with him for a few hours." Linley nodded and refused to look at him. "The sparklings… I do not sense them anymore."

"That is because I am not carrying anymore."

"Where are they?"

"Currently? None of your business."

"Orion?"

"Sorry Ratchet… They are HER sparklings."

"Linley…" Linley slid to the floor and sobbed. "Linley!" He went over and pulled her in to a hug and refused to let her go. "Linley I am so sorry. Please… don't leave again. I do not want to lose you again…"

"I am not going anywhere, Grand Carrier. It would kill me too much. I am going to comm Carrier."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to meet your great grand creations?"

"Jazz has them?" She nodded. "I really want to meet them. If you will let me, that is." She nodded.

:Carrier?:

:Yes?:

:Can you bring the little ones to the med bay?:

:You work it out with Ratchet?:

:Yeah. I did. Both him and Optimus are here.:

:Okay. On my way.:

She ended the comm and smiled at her Grand sire. "You can stay and meet them too, if you like." He nodded and smiled. Ratchet and Linley got up off the floor just in time for Jazz to walk in. Linley smiled and took one of her sparklings from her Carrier.

"Thank you for watching them by the way."

He nodded. "Any time sweetspark."

Linley handed the sparkling she was holding, to Ratchet and Jazz handed the one he was holding to Prime.

Ratchet walked over and smiled at the sparklings. "They are beautiful. What did you name them?"

"Grand Carrier, you are holding Hailee and Grand sire is holding Tamara."

Ratchet smiled. "Such beautiful names and Hailee looks just like you. You excited now that they are here?"

She nodded. "I am, I can not wait for Hacks to meet them. He will be back in about 3 joors."

Ratchet looked up at Linley and they both smiled at each other.

Prime handed Tamara back to Linley. "I have to get back to the office." Everyone nodded and he left.

Hailee started to cry.

Ratchet switched sparklings, taking Tamara in to his servos and Linley held Hailee. "Shh…. What is wrong, little one?" Hailee offered her carrier her DAC. "You want to show me something, I see…" Linley connected the DAC to the port in her servo.

Linley waited for the images to stop before she smiled. She grabbed a scanner and scanned her carrier before smiling even more.

"Tell Sire, I say congrats."

"Eh? What for, sweetspark?"

She smiled again and showed her carrier the scanner. "You are carrying."

Ratchet stared in shock and Jazz placed his servos on his chest plates.

"How long have you and sire been trying?"

"Once. Two joors ago. How did you even…?"

Linley pointed to a giggling Hailee. "She showed me. Showed me the sensation of two sparks, one much smaller than the other. Then she showed me a picture of you." Linley hugged her carrier. "Congrats, Carrier. I love you so much!"

He smiled. "I love you too Sweetspark. Now… If you will excuse me… I have to find Prowl and tell him some good news!"

Jazz left the med bay and went to find Prowl. After the doors slid closed Ratchet looked at Linley.

"You realize this means that you will have a sibling, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "I am aware. I also know that because I now have sparklings of my own, Prowl will likely send Jazz to me when he has work to do and Jazz will not leave him alone."

The two bots smiled and looked down at the recharging sparklings. "I have a sparkling berth in my office in a storage locker. I had it from when Jemma was born. We can put these two in it and keep an optic on them."

"That is a great idea grand carrier."

Ratchet pulled the small berth out of storage and put Tamara in it. Linley put Hailee in next to her sister. The two sparklings yawned and curled up close to each other, falling back in to recharge.

They walked from the office and back in to the med bay. "You should be resting, Linley."

She smiled and laughed. "I have the best medic keeping an optic on me and watching everything I do. I am not concerned with over doing it."

"I love you, Linley."

She turned around and smiled at him. "I love you too, Grand Carrier."

::Oh Prowler?::

::Yes, Jazzy?::

::Where art thou?::

Jazz could feel his bonded's laughter.

::Right where thou left me.::

::You busy?::

::For you? Never.::

::Good. See you soon.:: Jazz ended the comm and stopped walking when he reached Prowl's office.

"You do not need to knock Jazz. The door is always open for you."

Jazz smiled and walked in. "How did you know…?"

"The bond, remember?" Jazz nodded and sat down. "So what can I do for you Jazzy?"

"I… I am carrying! Linley just told me. Hailee showed her a few pictures and then Linley did a scan to confirm. I am in fact carrying. We are going to have another creation!"

Prowl let go of his data pad. He smiled at his lover and pulled him over the desk and into his lap. "I love you, Jazzy. I love you so much."

The TIC kissed his bonded. "I love you too, Prowler. I love you so much."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed. The plot bunnies will not leave me alone… So… I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THIS WILL END! ….yet… dumb plot bunnies… **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Everyone! CatsPrivateBedroom is back! I am soooo sorry about leaving you all hanging for over two months. I am getting back on track so expect new stories and more chapters of this story soon! Hope you all have a wonderful day!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

* * *

**HOWEVER I do own, Adora, Aphilo, Jemma, Jacey, Jaylon, Hacks, Linley, Hailee, Tamara, Amicus, Echo and Circe.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

2 groons later….

* * *

"Hey Carrier, is something wrong?" Linley turned around and smiled at her carrier.

"Nah. Nothing is wrong. Prowler is trying to console his creators."

"What? I… I do not understand."

"Did Ratchet not tell you why you are working alone in the med bay?"

"I have worked alone in the med bay before. Ratchet was not here when I got here… Is everything ok with grand carrier and grand sire? Are they sick?"

Jazz hugged his creation. "Shhhh... Sweetspark… You always did jump to worst case situations. Ratchet and Prime are fine. They are not sick."

"Then why is sire trying to con-" The medic thought for a moment. "Carrier… Who died?"

Jazz looked at the floor. "Jemma died."

"When?"

"Two joor ago. But they just found out this this morning"

"But Carrier… that is not possible!" Linley went in to the office and brought up a file on the computer.

"Linley… I am sorry but she is-" The TIC stopped talking when he heard a voice coming from the computer.

* * *

~"So Linley, is Ratchet treating you okay in the med bay?"

"Yeah, he is. He is thrilled that I am back."

"But are you staying this time? Or are you going to leave again, in the middle of the night?"

"I am here to stay Aunt Jemma. Anyway I need to get back to work. Stay safe okay?"

"Of course! We still on for same time next orn?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, Bye Linley."

"Bye Aunt Jemma."~

* * *

Then the voices stopped. Linley looked up at her carrier. "I talk to her once a week. I record what we say so that when I miss talking to her I just play the recordings."

"How old is this one?"

"This one is the newest. It was recorded 10 cycles ago. I was working last night. Because of the twins I have been recharging in the mornings and in to the early afternoon cycles. So I have been trading Ratchet."

"Is that why you said she can't be dead?" Linley nodded. "Hey, Linley?"

"Yes Carrier?"

"See if you can get a hold of her."

"I will try." Linley put out the call.

After about 5 rings it was picked up. "Has it really been an orn Linley?"

"No, it has only been about 10 cycles since we last talked."

"Oh. Is something wrong?"

Jazz came in to view of the screen. "Hey Jazz!"

Jazz smiled a little. "We have a little problem."

"I am listening."

"Prime and Ratchet were informed this morning that you were dead!"

Jemma stared at her screen in shock. "Uh yeah… I can see why that is a problem… What can I do to help?"

"Is it possible for you to come here?"

"I can. But it will take about 2 cycles."

"We will see you in two cycles then."

"Okay. Jemma out." The connection was cut and the screen went blank.

Linley powered down the computer. "So now we just have to waste two cycles. That is all." The saboteur nodded.

* * *

2 cycles later …

* * *

Linley was outside the base waiting for Jemma. "Hey Lee Lee!"

Linley snickered and smiled. "You never will change Aunt Jemma."

"May be one joor, just not this joor."

The two smiled and headed to the med bay. They were in there talking when Linley heard the door open. "Jazz! What the slag is so important that it could not wait?!"

Jemma smiled a little. "Hello, Brother. Long time, eh?"

Prowl look away from his mate and saw his creation standing next to his supposed dead sister. "Jemma?"

"The one and only. Linley and Jazz told me what had happened. So I knew I had to come here."

"But…"

"I know. But I promise that I am very much alive. My creations would be crushed to know that I was gone. I am all they have. There sire is not around anymore."

Prowl stared at his sister in shock. "Wait… you have creations?"

Jemma nodded and pulled a data pad from sub space. She handed it to her brother.

"I have 3 in fact. One mech, Amicus and twin femmes, Echo and Circe. Amicus is about 12 metacycles old. It is why I ran away the first time. I left for a metacycle and I fell in love. He would watch Amicus while I was here. The second time I left… My lover was sick. I became sparked again shortly after I returned home. Echo and Circe are almost 5 metacycles old."

Linley squeezed her aunt's shoulder gently. "She had a friend looking after them while she was here. She was scared to tell you, Ratchet and Prime that she was a young creator. Shortly after she saw me at graduation she left to be with her family, knowing that I would step up to the plate. I have been talking with her once a week ever since."

Prowl sighed and rubbed his helm. "You know that Carrier and Sire will want to see you and will want to see them and will want you to stay here and never leave."

"But I can't do that. I can come and visit but I can never stay. In fact I have to leave soon."

"But you just got here!"

"Yes and Amicus is taking care of his two younger sisters. It isn't his job. It is mine."

Prowl sighed. "What about Carrier and Sire?"

"I will call when I get back home."

"Where exactly is home, sister?"

"Sorry brother… I can't tell you that." With that Jemma started to walk away. "Hey Linley?"

"Yeah, Jemma?"

"I'll talk to you same time next orn, okay?"

"Of Course. Thank you for coming."

"No problem." With that said she left the med bay.

Prowl tried to go after her. "Sire don't!" He stopped and looked at his daughter. "Ratchet and Prime will find out. I promise. I plan on calling her in about a cycle or two and see if she will talk to grand carrier and grand sire. That way she is at a safe distance."

"Linley…?"

She sighed. "There is another reason I call her once an orn. She has managed to work herself in to extreme paranoia and anxiety. She has the stuff required to keep it at bay, but because she is so busy sometimes she forgets. Sire… Her lover? The mech she talked about was very sick. He died shortly after Jemma found out she was carrying again. She has three creations to take care of. I call to check in, to make sure she keeps up with her shots, to make sure the creations are okay."

Prowl broke. "How do I tell my Carrier and Sire?"

"Sire… I will do it. You need to spend time with Jazz. He is carrying after all. I will take care of Ratchet and Prime." Prowl nodded and him and Jazz left.

Linley called Jemma again. After two rings the call was picked up. "I just got home, what is going on?"

"Ratchet and Prime need to know that you are alive. I have a plan."

"Okay…" Linley told Jemma the plan and she agreed.

She went down the corridors and stop when she got to Prime's quarters. She buzzed the door. "Hello?"

"It is me Linley." The doors opened and Linley thought her spark was going to break. "Grand Carrier." Ratchet looked up with fluid pooling in his optics.

"Linley!" He clung to her and sobbed.

Prime looked at her. "Is there something you wanted? Or just visiting?"

"Both. I have an important call that both you and Grand Carrier need to hear."

The Autobot leader pointed to the computer in on the other side of the room. Ratchet let go of Linley and wiped his optics.

Linley turned on the computer and connected the call. "If you are still there, your message can now be heard."

"Hello, Carrier. Hello Sire."

"JEMMA?!"

The femme laughed. "The one and only, Carrier. You voice seems to be in good working order."

Linley turned the screen on and moved out of the way and Ratchet went over to the computer.

"Linley told me what happened and what both of you had heard. I decided to call you and let you know that I am alive and well and so are your grand creations."

Prime moved so that he was standing behind his mate. "Did you say grand creations?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have a 12 metacycle old mech, and twin femmes who are 5 metacycles old. I can go get them if you want to talk to them."

Ratchet wiped the rest of his tears and nodded. "Yes, please." Jemma smiled and went to get her creations.

Prime looked at Linley. "How did you know she was alive?"

"I talk to her once and orn and our most recent call was 10 cycles before Jazz came and told me that she had been dead for two joors."

Ratchet looked over and smiled at Linley. "Thank you."

"No problem grand carrier."

Just then, Jemma came back. "Okay. Amicus, this is your grand carrier and grand sire. Say hello." He smiled and waved and then scurried off. "He is a little shy." Jemma pulled the twins on to her lap. "These two are Echo and Circe. Say hi you two." They waved, smiled and said hi. They then scurried off to play.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed that! I will be posting new stories soon so keep your optics peeled for those! Also I am still writing this story so expect more chapter for this story! Best of luck to all and until next time!**


End file.
